Rédemption
by EstL
Summary: Carlie a 15 ans et une vie parfaite, en apparence, car sous le beau verni se cachent des secrets qui lui gâchent la vie depuis ... toujours / Tous humains /
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ^^**

**Voilà une petite fiction que j'aimerais partager avec vous.**

**Contrairement à USS California, les chapitres ne seront pas très long (pas plus de 3 à 4 000 mots) et seront donc postés plus régulièrement, probablement 2 chapitres par semaine (j'ai des chapitres d'avance ^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre de USS California sera posté d'ici demain ou mercredi maxi.**

**Ah oui, avant que j'oublie … les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que les utiliser comme on utiliserait des marionnettes par contre gare à celui ou celle qui tenterait d'utiliser mon histoire (sans mon accord) … ma vengeance sera terrrrrrriiiiiiible !**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Prologue**

Qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouveaux profs et dit surtout corvée du remplissage des fiches de renseignements. Et oui, même dans le lycée le plus huppé de l'Upper East Side nous en étions réduits à remplir cette fiche à la noix.

Cette fois, c'était pour le cour de littérature. La prof était nouvelle, « vachement bandante » d'après les mecs de la classe. Et c'était vrai qu'elle était très jolie avec ses yeux chocolat, ses long cheveux brun et sa peau d'un blanc opalin.

Mais elle avait beau être nouvelle ici, les questions sont les mêmes qu'avec les autres profs.

Nom: Cullen

Prénom: Carlie, Ella

Date de naissance : 13 septembre 1995

Adresse: angle de la 85è et de Lexington Ave, Manhattan, New York City, New York

Père: Edward Anthony Cullen _ Profession: Avocat

Mère: Tanya Anne Denali _ Profession : -

La dernière case était difficile à remplir. La profession de ma mère … si je devais mettre la vérité, je noterais: sans profession car décédée 15ans plus tôt en me donnant la vie. Au lieu de ça, je laisse un blanc, semblable au blanc que sa disparition a laissé dans ma vie et surtout dans celle de mon père pour qui, il était clair, je suis la seule responsable de la disparition de celle qu'il aimait.

Mais tout cela, je ne l'écrit pas, je n'en parle pas. Jamais.

La prof passe dans les rangs et ramasse les feuilles de façon mécanique. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle prit la mienne, elle s'arrêta. J'ai relevé les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai croisé son regard.

Elle me regardait avec incrédulité d'abord, puis avec curiosité, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Enfin, c'était la peine qui a prit le dessus et son regard c'était fait triste, comme si le simple fait de connaître mon nom venait de lui briser le cœur. Étrangement, cette peine fut communicative et me poussa à baisser les yeux.

Elle repartit et continua à ramasser les feuilles de présentations sans un bruit.

Cette histoire m'intriguait, Isabella Black, ma nouvelle prof de littérature m'intriguait et j'avais toute une année pour trouver le pourquoi du comment !

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Si vous aimez je posterais la suite mercredi et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur notre jeune héroïne et surtout sur sa famille.**

**Robisous**

**EstL**

**(la petite bulle orange veut aussi des robisous, alors cliquez à côté ^^)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Onja: tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre 3^^**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont laissé une Review et ont mit cette fiction en alerte.**

**J'espère que la suite des aventure de la petite Carlie vous plairons et tout cas je tien à vous prévenir d'une chose : vous n'allez pas aimer Edward, mais pas du tout. Je vous demanderais juste une chose : faites moi confiance ^^**

**En tout cas Bonne Lecture.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre 1: la Famille**

C'est officiel ! J'adore cette prof de littérature !

Je ne l'avais eu que quelques heures lors de cette première semaine de cours mais elle avait vraiment le don pour faire vivre ces vieux classiques que beaucoup trouvent indigestes voir même incompréhensibles. Même si personnellement ce n'était pas du tout mon cas. Avant j'aimais la littérature, à présent, j'adore ! Et le pire c'était que tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Même les garçons n'étaient plus en retard en cours.

Bon, d'accord, le physique de la prof y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais même en cours tout le monde travail et il n'y a pas le moindre mot déplacé, pas la moindre remarque. **(N/Elo : je suis sur que si j'avais eu Edward ou Jasper en prof de philo j'aurais eu de meilleures notes !)**

Cette nouvelle année s'annonce bien, ma première année de lycée, entamée avec une année d'avance pour la plus grande fierté de ma famille … enfin … de mes grands-parents, oncles et tantes, parce que pour ce qui était de mon père, c'était une autre histoire.

Je dis père mais je devrais plutôt utiliser le mot géniteur. Car, il n'était finalement que ça. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Ce sont toujours des « Nanny » qui se sont occupées de moi, des « Nanny » qui ne restaient jamais très longtemps pour une raison que je n'ai compris que très récemment lorsque j'ai vu la dernière en date sortir à moitié nue de la chambre de mon père. On fait mieux en guise de petit déjeuner, je peux vous l'assurer. Depuis, il n'y a plus eu de « Nanny » à la maison et dès qu'il y a un problème et que je dois rester plus de quelques heures seule à la maison, je vais chez ma grand-mère Esmée qui habite à deux blocs de chez nous.

Ma grand-mère était la seule vraie image maternelle de ma vie. Elle était la maman parfaite, celle qui vous fait des gâteaux, qui est toujours là pour parler avec vous et vous consoler lorsque vous n'allez pas bien. Il est vrai que j'avais aussi deux tantes. Mais, je ne les voyais que très rarement.

Alice, la sœur de mon père, vit à Londres avec mon oncle Jasper. Il était psychiatre et elle rédactrice en chef d'un grand magasine de mode anglais.

Mon autre tante, Rosalie, est la sœur de mon oncle Jasper et la femme de mon oncle Emmett. Elle a beau habiter New York, je ne la vois guère plus souvent qu'Alice qui ne revient aux États-Unis que pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que Rosalie me méprisait, comme si j'étais une erreur de la nature. Ses regards me faisaient froid dans le dos, mais heureusement Emmett et sa bonne humeur naturelle faisaient vite oublier l'attitude glaciale de Rosalie.

Le plus triste dans cette histoire était que je retrouvais aussi parfois ces regards chez mon propre père. Parfois, je me disais qu'il me reprochait bien plus que la disparition de ma mère. J'avais encore du mal à cerner la profondeur de l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Quinze ans plus tard, il ne s'était jamais marié, il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Depuis 15ans, il porte le deuil, au grand désespoir de ma famille.

Parfois, je capte des brides de conversations entre les membres de ma famille sur comment était mon père avant toute cette histoire. Il y a 15 ans, mon père était un jeune homme heureux et plein de vie, amoureux et idéaliste. Il étudiait le droit à Harvard parce qu'il voulait changer le monde et offrir à tous la possibilité de faire valoir leurs droits. Aujourd'hui, c'était un homme taciturne, peu affable. Il était devenu un avocat redoutable mais qui défend plus souvent la crapule que le miséreux. Seuls les millions engrangés par le Cabinet Cullen et Associés comptent à ses yeux, qu'importe ce qui était reproché à son client temps qu'il gagne et que le client paye.

Tout cela me dégoutais, me rendais malheureuse. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais cesser de l'aimer, parce qu'il était mon père, ma seule famille directe et que malgré moi, j'étais responsable de son malheur.

Ce tableau n'était pas vraiment reluisant et pourtant c'était de « ça » dont je vais devoir me servir pour faire mon premier travail en art.

Le sujet était simple: la famille.

Mais, quand on a une famille comme la mienne, la chose se complique sérieusement. Mais, j'avais malgré tout une petite idée de ce que je vais faire. Mais pour cela, il va me falloir de la matière première et qui dit matière première dit photos !

Je sais que grand-mère m'aidera et me laissera feuilleter ses albums, mais ce que je cherche, elle ne l'a pas. Ce que je recherche ne se trouve dans aucun album, dans aucun cadre photo. Ce que je cherche c'était une photo de mes parents, de mes parents le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sais que ces photos existent et je sais où elles se trouvent, enfin je crois savoir.

Il y a quelques années, j'avais surprit mon père à les regarder. Ce jour là, j'avais cru voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Ces photos, il les garde précieusement dans une boite en carton dans sa chambre.

Alors ce soir, c'est opération commando.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

******Voilà, à présent vous en savez un peu plus sur la famille Cullen**

******Prochain chapitre …. Samedi ?**

******Bonne semaine à toutes et MERDE pour celles qui ont des examens cette année.**

******/!\ Retard dans la publication de USS California qui n'est toujours pas revenu de correction, pour plus d'infos, allez faire un tour sur mon compte Twitter (lien sur le profile et en libre accès (pas besoin de s'inscrire))********/!\**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kristykate: que d'imagination ! Non, Tanya est bel et bien la mère biologique de Carlie, mais l'histoire est bien plus complexe que ça.**

**Que cache Edward dans sa boite ? Des souvenirs de la mère de sa fille trop tôt disparue ou autre chose ?**

**Bonne lecture.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 2: Découverte**

Il était 17h zéro zéro, et je venais de rentrer à la maison.

Comme d'habitude l'immense appartement que je partage avec mon père était totalement vide et silencieux. Mais aujourd'hui, ça m'arrange.

Je devais faire vite car, il ne me restait que deux heures pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Car même si je savais à quoi ressemblait la boite, et si je devinais ce qu'elle contenait, j'ignorais totalement où elle était rangée.

Je déposais mon sac dans ma chambre, retirais mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon père. La pièce était encore illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les voilages blancs. Face à moi, un grand lit King-size encadré par deux hautes fenêtres. Sur le mur de droite, une grande bibliothèque et des placards où il rangeait ses dossiers. Sur la gauche le dressing. En gros la surface de recherche était … vertigineuse.

Je commençais par la bibliothèque.

Les étagères ont vite étaient éliminées, trop visible.

Les différents placards me donnèrent plus de mal. C'était avec plaisir que je les aurais vidé un par un pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une certaine boite cachée derrière ces montagnes de dossiers tous plus épais les un que les autres. Mais mon père était quelqu'un de très méticuleux et remarquerait immédiatement si quelqu'un avait touché à ses dossiers.

Au final, rien dans la bibliothèque, mais il me restait le dressing.

Au premier regard, il ne semblait pas facile de cacher quoi que ce soit dans une penderie surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'étagères inaccessibles dans celle-ci.

Rien non plus sur les étagères et dans les tiroirs.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je cherchais et toujours rien.

Mais une zone m'avait échappé. Dans un coin du dressing, un empilement de cartons à chaussures. Au premier coup d'œil, l'objet que je cherchais ne semblait pas être là mais en regardant plus attentivement, je remarquais qu'une des boites était légèrement en décalage par rapport aux autres.

Si la boite à secret de papa n'était pas là, il ne me resterait plus qu'à retourner les lattes du plancher une à une pour voir si elle ne serait pas cachée en dessous.

Je retirais les cartons à chaussures un à un de façon à les remettre exactement à leur place une fois que j'aurais fini.

Et Bingo ! Elle était là, bien cachée au fond. Presque trop facile !

Je regarde l'heure. Il ne me restait que trois quart d'heure avant qu'il ne rentre.

J'ouvris la boite avec précaution et découvris que finalement, il n'y avait pas autant de choses dans cette boite que j'aurai aimé.

Les premières photos étaient des photos de mes parents. Ma mère était souriante, mais mon père ne semble pas aussi gai qu'elle.

À l'arrière la photo, une date : juin 1993, soit deux ans avant ma naissance. Et c'était ainsi sur les photos suivantes jusqu'en juillet 1994. Les photos suivantes étaient datées du printemps et de l'été 1995, ma mère était enceinte et rayonnante mais la tête de mon père faisait vraiment peur, on aurait dit un zombie.

C'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais sourit de sa vie !

Au fond de la boite, d'autres photos avaient été mise à part dans une enveloppe craft.

Elles représentaient mon père et une jeune fille qui n'était de toute évidence pas ma mère. Ce qui me choquait le plus était l'expression du visage de mon père.

Il souriait. Il semblait même être entrain de rire, chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Sur les photos suivantes, la même jeune fille avec mes tantes Rosalie et Alice. L'une et l'autre l'embrassaient sur chacune de ses joues et la jeune fille riait. Il y avait une photo de cette jeune fille en pleine discussion avec mon oncle Jasper et d'après les gestes de l'un et de l'autre; la discussion semblait très animée. Il y avait aussi une photo de groupe où je retrouvais mes oncles et tantes, mon père, et cette fameuse jeune fille qu'il tient fermement entre ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

Les deux dernières photos représentaient mon père avec cette fameuse jeune fille dans les bras. Sur la première des deux, ils s'embrassent, comme le feraient deux amoureux; sur la seconde, ils font face à un photographe et sourient.

Le visage de la jeune fille me semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Au dos de la photo, une annotation: Edward et Bella.

Je ne connaissais pas la moindre « Bella » et pourtant son visage me rappelait quelqu'un sans savoir qui.

En dessous, il y avait une date : 30 Décembre 1994.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

À cette époque, mes parents étaient sensés s'aimer, être ensemble.

Je cherchais des photos de mes parents heureux et la seule chose que je trouvais était une photo de mon père plus souriant que jamais et dans les bras d'une femme qui n'était pas ma mère.

La porte d'entrée claqua et me fit sursauter. Je regardai ma montre, il était 19h précise. Mon père était réglé plus précis qu'une horloge suisse. De l'autre bout de l'appartement, je pouvais dire avec exactitude ce qu'il était entrain de faire, c'était toujours le même rituel immuable depuis des années.

Il rentrait en faisant claquer la porte. Allait dans le salon et laissait tomber sa veste de costume sur le premier fauteuil. Se dirigeait vers le bar et se servait un whisky avec trois glaçons, pas un de moins, pas un de plus. Si la journée avait été bonne, il savourait le breuvage debout, face à la fenêtre, si la journée n'avait pas été comme il l'avait souhaité, il buvait son verre affalé dans un des fauteuils.

À 19h30, il viendrait dans sa chambre se changer puis irait à la cuisine pour réchauffer une des deux assiettes préparées par Carmen, la femme de ménage/cuisinière qui s'occupait de nous depuis des lustres.

C'était parce qu'il respectait à la lettre cette organisation de sa vie que je savais, lorsqu'il claqua la porte que j'avais encore largement le temps de remettre les boites à chaussures à leur place, de refermer le dressing et de regagner ma chambre sans oublier de récupérer cette dernière photo de mon père et de cette jeune fille.

À pas de loup, je regagnais mon territoire. Il était 19h30, et j'entendis le bruit de ses pas devant la porte de ma chambre mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il passa son chemin et regagna sa propre chambre.

Dans une demi-heure, il irait s'y enfermer pour y travailler et moi j'irais dans la cuisine pour manger.

Lors d'une semaine standard, je devais croiser mon père environ trois fois et rarement plus de 5 minutes à chaque fois. Les instants les plus longs, que je passais dans la même pièce que lui, étaient lors des fêtes de famille. Mais même là, il trainait des pieds pour y aller.

Ce soir, je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à penser à mon devoir d'art. Mon esprit était tourné vers cette jeune fille, cette Bella avec qui ils semblaient être tous si heureux. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter la photo des yeux.

Ils semblaient si heureux.

Mais heureusement, demain c'était samedi et qui dit samedi, dit journée avec ma grand-mère. Elle aurait certainement des réponses à mes questions.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Tadam !**

**Et voilà ! Maintenant vous savez qui est capable de faire sourire le terrible Edward Cullen !**

**Prochain chapitre … lundi ? Histoire de bien commencer la semaine ^^**

**Bon weekend à tout le monde.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 3 qui est en quelque sorte le « début véritable » de cette histoire.**_

_**C'est un chapitre assez dur pour Carlie mais il va marquer le début d'autre chose.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 3: Révélations**

J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil et prenais lentement conscience de quel jour nous étions. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je remarquais que je tenais encore la photo entre mes doigts.

Je m'étais endormie en la regardant.

Je sautais du lit et déposais la photo sur ma table de nuit. Je filais sous la douche, m'habillais et prenais mon sac. Arrivée face à la porte, je fis demi-tour en courant et allais récupérer la photo oubliée dans ma chambre.

Comme me dit ma grand-mère, quand on n'a pas de tête, on a des jambes !

Je n'avais pas entendu le moindre bruit provenant de la chambre paternelle, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne travaillait pas ce matin, mais cela ne me dérangea pas de claquer joyeusement (et surtout très violemment) la porte d'entrée.

Je descendis les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, mon footing de la semaine en quelque sorte, et courus jusqu'à l'hôtel particulier qu'occupent mes grands-parents.

J'adorais cette grande maison, héritage des Platt, les parents de grand-mère, qui faisaient partie de « l'aristocratie » new-yorkaise à l'époque.

Je passais le petit portail en fer forgé et me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte bien entendu.

- _Grand-mère ! Je suis là !_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me répondre pour que je sache où elle se trouvait: dans la cuisine, c'était une évidence. Et encore une fois, je ne me trompais pas.

Esmée Cullen, sous ses airs de grande dame était en fait une vraie mamie gâteau, enfin une mamie cookie et brownie d'après les odeurs qui se dégageaient de son sanctuaire.

-_ Bonjour Carlie_, me salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- _Bonjour Grand-mère !_

- _Tu as prit ton petit déjeuner ?_

_- Tu sais bien que non, étant donné que je viens me gaver chez toi !_

Elle me sourit tendrement. Entre nous, c'était presque le même rituel depuis trois ans. Depuis que j'avais le droit de rejoindre la maison de mes grands-parents sans chaperon.

J'avais deviné juste, ce matin au petit déj', cookies au chocolat et à la noix de coco et un brownie tout chaud.

Je ne résistais pas longtemps et dévorais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Le tout sous le regard bienveillant de ma grand-mère.

Après avoir englouti pas loin de cinq cookies et presque un quart du brownie (vous avez dit gourmande ?), je commençais à me demander comment aborder le sujet avec ma grand-mère.

Mais elle fut plus rapide que moi.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carlie ? Tu es nerveuse._

_- Rien, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Oh, juste parce que depuis près de cinq minutes ta jambe droite ne fait que remuer._

Et là je ne trouve rien de mieux à lui répondre qu'un simple: « Oh ! »

À présent, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je respirais un grand coup et pris mon courage à deux mains.

-_ Grand-mère ? Qui est Bella ?_

Je la vis se figer un instant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était blanche comme un drap et me regardait comme si je venais de lui annoncer que JFK et Jackie Kennedy allaient venir dîner ce soir, ou qu'Elvis était en ville pour un concert, ou un truc du genre …

_- C-comment connais-tu ce prénom ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

Et là, je lui sortis ma carte Joker, ou du moins la photo.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle la vit… elle prit la photo entre ses doigts et la caressa délicatement, comme une relique plus que précieuse.

_- Je pensais qu'il les avait toutes détruites. O-où as-tu trouvé ça ? _Me demanda-t-elle tout en me fixant avec son regard qui tue.

Et qui dit regard qui tue, dit impossibilité de mentir …

_- Bin … j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de papa …_ dis-je piteusement en baissant la tête.

_- Pourquoi as-tu fouillé dans les affaires de ton père ? Tu sais très bien que s'il s'en rend compte ça va très mal finir._

_- Je sais … mais j'avais besoin de photos pour un devoir en art et je voulais une photo avec mes deux parents, je voulais une photo d'eux heureux._ Dis-je en haussant les épaules, espérant que la fin justifierait suffisamment les moyens à ses yeux.

Grand-mère soupira et me regarda tristement.

_- Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était des photos ou papa tire la tronche comme à son habitude, sauf sur les photos où il y a cette fameuse Bella. Qui était-elle grand-mère ? Et pourquoi papa semble plus heureux sur cette photo qu'il ne l'a jamais été ? _Dis-le-moi grand-mère, je t'en prie.

Face à moi ma grand-mère ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, ni savoir que faire.

_- Ma chérie … cette histoire est compliquée … et ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter …_

_- Ô grand-mère, je t'en prie, j'ai un an d'avance sur les autres, c'est donc que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça et mis à part toi, qui pourrais me parler de ça ? Papa ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il m'adresse la parole pour ça. Tata Alice ? Je ne la verrais pas avant des semaines, idem pour tonton Jasper. Tata Rosalie, même chose que papa ! Et tonton Emmett … bin il ne ferait rien qui puisse contrarier Rosalie. Alors, je fais quoi moi ? J'engage un Privé pour savoir qui était où est cette fameuse Bella, celle qui a réussi à arracher un sourire à mon père ? Non, parce qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle me dise comment elle a fait !_

_- Carlie calme toi chérie … _soupira ma grand-mère.

_- Que je me calme ! Mais non d'un chien ! Papa a été avec cette fille à peine deux mois avant ma conception, après cette date on a eu droit uniquement à la face de Grinch. Alors, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est passé moi ! C'était à cause de moi c'est ça ?_

Sur les derniers mots ma voix se cassa.

_- Je sais que je suis responsable du malheur de mon père. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est à quel point._

Ma grand-mère, vient vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Très bien, je vais te dire qui elle était. Mais pas ici, l'histoire est assez longue, nous ferions mieux de nous installer dans le petit salon._

Le petit salon des Cullen était LA pièce de la famille, le salon officieux où l'on se retrouvait pour parler, jouer, regarder des films, se remémorer des souvenirs.

Nous nous installâmes toutes les deux sur le canapé et j'attendis qu'elle commence son récit.

_- Carlie ma chérie, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement et surtout que tu ne m'interrompes pas._

J'hochais de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_- Ce que je vais te raconter va très certainement te choquer et bouleverser tout ce que tu as cru jusque là._

Là, je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur. C'était comme si j'avais ouvert la boite de Pandore. Mais tant pis, je ne reculerais pas. Je voulais savoir.

Grand-mère ferma les yeux, comme pour se remémorer les faits et se lança :

_- J'ignore si tu le sais, mais tes parents se connaissaient depuis des années. En fait, ils ont fait toute leur scolarité ensemble. Mais ce n'est qu'au lycée que ta mère s'est réellement intéressée à ton père. Il faut dire que c'était un très beau garçon, et puis c'était un Cullen, ce qui n'était pas rien. À force de persuasion, ta mère à réussi à faire flancher ton père et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. L'un et l'autre semblait heureux, même si quelque chose me dérangeait dans ce couple._

_À la fin du secondaire, ton père a obtenu son diplôme et est entré à Harvard. Ta mère, elle, a commencé une carrière de mannequin._

_La carrière de ta mère a vite décollée et elle a commencé à faire le tour du monde pour ses défilés. À mesure que le temps passait, les rumeurs sur différents amants faisaient la une des magasines, mais elle arrivait toujours à rassurer ton père, lui disant que ces rumeurs était basés sur des ragots de filles jalouses. Ça a duré 3 ans en tout, puis lors de l'été 1994, ton père à fait une visite surprise à Tanya. Il l'a trouvé dans un lit avec … deux hommes. À partir de là, tout a été fini pour ton père. Il lui a dit adieu et est rentré aux États-Unis. Suite à ça, il a ruminé pendant quelques semaines, jurant ses grand Dieux que jamais plus il ne se laisserai avoir par une femme. Ça faisait bien rire ton oncle et ta tante qui le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne durerait pas._

_Ta tante avait même mis en place un plan pour lui faire rencontrer la femme de sa vie. Le projet pouvait paraitre exubérant, mais elle avait un atout de choix puisqu'elle avait trouvé LA perle rare, celle qui ferait de ton père un homme heureux._

_La perle en question avait pour nom Bella Swan, étudiante en littérature, brillante étudiante je dirais même. En 94, elle entamait sa seconde année de littérature alors que ton père était déjà en quatrième année de droit. Elle était aussi la meilleure amie et colocataire de Rosalie et Jasper. Alice la connaissait bien et l'adorait déjà. Dès la rentrée, elle a commencé à la pousser à se joindre à leur groupe étant donné que Rosalie et Jasper sortaient respectivement avec Emmett et Alice depuis l'été. Ton père et Bella se sont rapidement retrouvés seuls face aux deux couples qui passaient leur temps à se bécoter. Ils n'ont eu d'autre choix que d'entamer la conversation. À leur grande surprise, ils se sont trouvé un grand nombre de points communs. Une même philosophie de la vie, un même amour pour la musique classique et une même passion pour les vieux films en noir et blanc._

_Mais ta mère est revenue à la charge et a tenté par tous les moyens de récupérer ton père. Le problème c'était qu'entre temps, il était tombé follement amoureux de Bella et réciproquement. Lors du Thanksgiving de cette année, elle était parmi nous pour célébrer cette fête et début décembre, elle et ton père formaient un couple magnifique. Dès le moment où ils ont été ensemble, ton père a été littéralement transformé. Il souriait à longueur de temps. Il était l'image parfaite du bonheur. Cette photo en était la preuve. Puis début janvier, peu avant la rentrée, ta mère à débarqué et a annoncé à ton père qu'elle était enceinte, de lui bien évidement. Ton père à mis ses dire en doute puisqu'il l'avait quitté cinq mois plus tôt et qu'elle était plate comme une limande. Ta mère lui a alors parlé d'une fête très alcoolisée peu après Thanksgiving et dont ton père ne se souvenait que très peu. Elle lui a alors raconté que c'était lors de cette soirée qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Ton père n'en a pas cru un mot mais il n'avait aucune preuve qui prouverait qu'elle mentait._

_Complètement paniqué par la nouvelle, il a voulu rejoindre Bella, mais elle avait disparue. Rosalie et Jasper n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et quelques jours plus tard, ils ont appris qu'elle avait quitté Harvard et avait fait transférer son dossier dans une autre université, sans rien dire à personne._

_À partir de ce moment, ton père était devenu une véritable épave, se noyant dans l'alcool et ses études. Ta mère a prit très lentement du volume, nous assurant à tous que c'était normal, que tu étais un tout petit bébé. Elle a toujours refusé que ton grand-père l'ausculte, ce qui avait le don d'agacer ton père. Mais, elle était suivie par un excellent obstétricien, et ce dernier avait assuré à ton grand-père que tu te développais parfaitement bien._

_Ta mère avait exigé de ton père qu'il l'épouse, de façon à ce que tu puisses vivre dans une famille unie. Mais ton père a refusé lui disant qu'elle n'obtiendrait le mariage que lorsqu'il aurait la certitude que tu étais bien son enfant et non celui d'un autre. Ta mère était entrée dans une rage folle mais ton père était resté inflexible._

_D'après ta mère, la date de ta venue au monde était prévue pour le 1er septembre, mais arrivé a terme, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de contractions. D'après le médecin de ta mère, c'était des choses qui arrivaient, que le bébé ait du retard. Puis, le 13 septembre, les choses se sont compliquées. Ta mère a eu de violentes douleurs au ventre et a été conduite d'urgence à l'hôpital. Ton père n'avait jamais été à la moindre échographie, mais tenait à être présent lors de ta naissance. Comme tu le sais, l'accouchement c'est très mal passé. Tu es née grâce à une césarienne d'urgence et a été placée en couveuse immédiatement._

_Ton père ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que tu ailles en couveuse alors que tu avais près de deux semaines de retard, il ne comprenait pas que tu sois si petite. Et c'est une sage femme qui lui a dit que tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé née prématurément à 7 mois ½ de grossesse et que c'était la procédure normale dans ce cas. Mais qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, que tu étais forte et que tu t'en sortirais._

_Ça a été un choc pour ton père. Il a mis plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Lorsqu'il l'a enfin comprit, il est retourné auprès de ta mère. Cette dernière était très faible, les médecins ont tenté de le faire sortir de la chambre mais rien n'y a fait, il voulait une explication._

_Ta mère souriait malgré sa fatigue, fière d'elle. Elle lui a dit que tu étais bien sa fille même s'il y avait un petit problème de date, mais qu'elle avait été obligée de tricher avant qu'il ne soit trop attaché à Bella. Ton père à tiqué, lui demandant ce que Bella venait à faire là dedans. Elle lui a répondu: tout. Elle a sourit face à son incompréhension. Elle lui a alors dit que Bella était finalement une fille très bien, qu'elle avait parfaitement compris qu'ils voulaient former une vrai famille lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte._

_Ton père a alors comprit les raisons du départ de Bella, ta mère l'avait fait fuir en lui faisant croire que ton père voulait recoller les morceaux avec ta mère et former une famille où elle n'aurait pas sa place. La suite, tu la connais, à peu de choses près. Le cœur de ta mère à lâché et elle en est morte._

Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de regarder ma grand-mère avec de grands yeux. Moi aussi je devais ressembler à une carpe hors de l'eau maintenant. Mais mon cerveau ne pouvait faire autre chose que de tenter d'assimiler les informations qu'il vient de recevoir.

père n'avait jamais pleuré la mort de ma mère.

2.Mère n'était qu'une espèce de sorcière manipulatrice.

père n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule femme, et ce n'était pas ma mère.

n'étais que le fruit d'une machination mise au point par ma mère pour récupérer mon père.

À présent, je comprenais mieux l'attitude de mon père vis à vis de moi. Même si au final la situation restait la même: j'étais celle à cause de qui il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'elle fut ma mère ou non n'avait finalement que peu d'importance.

_- C'est de ma faute … tout est de ma faute_, articulais-je avec difficulté.

_- Mais non, absolument pas ma chérie. Tu n'es en rien responsable de toute cette histoire. Après tout, tu n'avait même pas été conçue à ce moment là._

_- Mais papa est retourné avec maman après que Bella l'ai quitté ?_

Ma grand-mère paru gênée par ma question.

_- Non … pas vraiment … comment te dire ça … je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te parler de ça … c'est très délicat._

_- Grand-mère, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien comment ont fait les bébés, ça fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé l'histoire des fleures et des abeilles._

Cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'encourager ma grand-mère malgré tout.

_- La question n'est pas là Carlie. Comme je te l'ais dit … ton père était une vrai loque après le départ de Bella et il semblerait que Tanya ait profité de la faiblesse de ton père._

_- Tu veux dire que …_

J'étais tellement choquée que je n'arrivais pas à formuler le reste de ma phrase.

_- J'ai bien essayé de faire comprendre à ton père que tu n'avais rien avoir avec tout ça … mais autant apprendre à un chien à braire ! Je sais qu'au fond de lui ton père t'aime, tu lui ressembles tellement, mais même au bout de quinze ans, il n'arrive toujours pas à encaisser ce que ta mère lui a fait._

_- Et moi … qui ai toujours cru qu'il me reprochait d'avoir été la cause de la mort de ma mère …_

Grand-mère prit une profonde inspiration.

_- Le pire dans tout ça est que, même si ta mère avait su à quel point elle pourrait te faire souffrir, elle n'aurait en rien changé ses plans. Ta mère était foncièrement mauvaise et elle l'a été jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ses derniers mots ont été pour ton père et elle lui a dit : « Même si je ne t'ai pas, je meurs avec la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle ne t'aura pas non plus »._

_- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ?_

_- Je n'en sais toujours rien._

_- Et qu'est devenue Bella ?_

_- Nous ne le savons pas vraiment. Nous avons voulu essayer de la rechercher. Mais ton père a refusé, il était bien trop en colère._

_- En colère ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Après la mort de ta mère, la colère qu'il avait contre elle, il l'a retourné contre Bella lui reprochant de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin, de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, le pire à sans doute était qu'il à été soutenu par Rosalie et Jasper dans cette idée._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que Bella était leur amie ?_

_- Bella était bien plus que ça pour eux, elle était comme une sœur. Et de ce fait, ils ont tous les deux eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser le fait que Bella soit partit sans même leur dire un mot, ni leur donner la moindre nouvelle._

_- Oh … je comprends …_

_- Une seule personne a osé leur tenir tête: ta marraine._

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui, Alice. Elle était la seule à avoir essayé de comprendre le geste de Bella même si à elle aussi l'absence de son amie lui faisait mal. Elle a su mettre son orgueil de côté et elle connaissait suffisamment Bella pour savoir comment elle avait réagit à l'annonce qu'avait du lui faire Tanya. Elle s'était effacée pour laissé une chance à tes parents de former une famille unie est heureuse. Bella était quelqu'un de profondément généreux, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aimait, et je crois bien que c'est ce qu'elle a fait._

Ma grand-mère fit une pause et me regarda avec tendresse.

-_ Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ta marraine à parfois des illuminations. Enfin, elle pressent les choses, en quelque sorte._

_- Oui, je sais. C'est comme quand je me suis cassé le bras, elle a téléphoné au moment où je tombais._

_- C'est ça. Et lors de ta naissance, elle avait l'intime conviction que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Qu'un jour Edward et Bella se retrouveraient et que tu aurais ton rôle à jouer._

_- Et tu l'as cru ?_

_- Oui, d'une part parce que ta marraine à souvent raison et d'autre part parce qu'il y avait un détail qui m'a poussé à la croire._

_- Quel détail ?_

_- Ta date de naissance. Tu es née un 13 septembre, tout comme Bella._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, et ta marraine en a même rajouté une couche en te donnant Ella en second prénom. Un mélange d'Edward et Bella. Ça n'a pas du tout plu à ton père. Mais il a du faire avec._

_- Ça, je n'en doute pas …_

Je respirais profondément et m'adossais lourdement au canapé. Toute cette histoire était complètement dingue. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis nauséeuse.

Non, je n'étais pas nauséeuse, j'allais vomir. Je me levais rapidement et courus vers les toilettes. Là, à mon plus grand regret, je rendis cookies et brownies. Grand-mère me suivit et retient mes cheveux.

_- Je suis désolée ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de tout ça._

_- Non … ça va grand-mère … ne t'en fait pas pour moi_, lui dis-je en m'asseyant à même le sol froid et posant mon dos contre le mur._ J'avais besoin de savoir …_

Elle me regarda tendrement et caressa mes cheveux.

Après que je me sois rincée la bouche, nous retournâmes dans le salon.

Je pris la photo de Bella et mon père avant de m'avachir dans le canapé.

Je contemplais à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme. J'avais toujours cette drôle d'impression face à son visage.

_- Dit Grand-mère ? Bella ? C'est son véritable non ou c'est un surnom ?_

Ma grand-mère s'assit à côté de moi délicatement.

_- Non, tu as raison, c'était un surnom. Son nom complet était Isabella Marie Swan._

Et là, ce fut comme si j'avais été traversée par un éclair de lucidité.

Isabella, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron, la peau laiteuse, les études de littératures, ce regard étrange.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place et rapidement je fus convaincu d'une chose : Bella Swan et Isabella Black n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à le prouver.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_******Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qui c'est passé entre Edward et Bella, entre Edward et Tanya, j'espère que vous avez réussi à saisir à peu près comment Tanya c'est finalement retrouvée enceinte. **_

_******Au départ je pensais écrire cette histoire uniquement du point de vue de Carlie mais de façon à mieux vous faire comprendre la psychologie de chacun des personnages, j'intercalerais entre certains chapitre des POV de Bella, d'Edward … et aussi d'autres personnages que vous découvrirez bientôt, mais qui seront là sous forme de Bonus et ne feront qu'apporter des précisions à l'histoire.**_

_******Pour celles qui veulent savoir combien il y aura de chapitres … je dirais une vingtaine sans doute, pas beaucoup plus et sans doute pas moins.**_

_******Prochain chapitre … Mercredi ? (je sais, ça fait 3 chapitres par semaine … mais je peux me le permettre ^^)**_

_******Bonne semaine à toute.**_


	5. Chapter 4

******_Kristykate: dans un sans Carlie vivra relativement bien cette situation puis que maintenant elle connait les raisons du comportement de son père et commence à accepter le fait qu'elle ne soit pas directement responsable de la situation. En plus de cela elle connais désormais un moyen de réparer les erreurs commises dans le passé._** ******_Soleil83: Hey ! Doucement ma belle ! Bella n'était pas enceinte et ne l'a jamais été. Elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais fait un truc pareil à Edward. Le quitter pour donner une chance à la « potentielle famille » qu'il aurait pu former avec Tanya : oui, le priver de son enfant pendant 15 ans: non ! C'est justement en jouant sur la générosité d'âme de Bella que Tanya a réussit son coup._** ******_Je remercie très chaleureusement toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, vos appréciations et encouragements m'aident énormément à faire avancer cette fiction. Merci beaucoup._** ******_Dans ce nouveau chapitre, 2 nouveaux personnages, j'espère qu'ils vous plairons. Moi, je les adores ^^._** ******_Bonne lecture._**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 4: Enquête **

_« Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place et rapidement je fus convaincu d'une chose : Bella Swan et Isabella Black n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne._

_Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à le prouver. »_

C'est avec cette même idée en tête que j'arrivais au lycée en ce lundi matin.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté du weekend.

À peine eus-je mis un pied dans mon cher bahu, que je fut intersectée par mon duo de choc préféré, j'ai nommé les jumelles Volturi, Jane et Heïdi.

De parfaites copies conforme l'une de l'autre qui sous leur apparence de fille à papa (ce qu'elle étaient malgré tout) maitrisaient l'outil informatique aussi bien que la lime à ongle, et ce n'est pas peu dire quand on observe leur sublime manucure.

Heïdi et Jane étaient autant accrocs à la mode qu'au nouvelles technologie, parlant aussi bien le langage C++ que celui des plus grands créateurs de la planète !

Et summum, elles étaient aussi mes deux meilleurs amies.

- Alors Cullen ? (Heïdi)

- Quoi de neuf ? (Jane)

- On a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de ta part ce weekend. (re-Heïdi)

- Hé ! Vous allez arrêter avec votre stéréo vous allez me filer la migraine les filles.

- Désolée! (en cœur)

- Et après on va essayer de nous faire croire que vous n'êtes pas fusionnelle !

Elle levèrent les épaules de façon synchrone et je soupirais d'exaspération.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf Carlita ? Me demanda Heïdi.

- Vous n'avez pas idée les filles …

- C'est à ce point ? Demanda Jane.

Je soupirais et les regardait tour à tour. Doucement, j'ouvris mon manteau, en tirais la fameuse photo et la leur montrait.

- La vache ! (Heïdi)

- Ton paternel sait sourire ? (Jane)

- Wé … on dirais qu'il a sut … mais regardez la fille.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils puis ouvrirent grand les yeux.

- Sainte mère de Dieu ! (en cœur)

- On dirait … (Jane)

- La nouvelle prof de Littérature ! (Heïdi)

- Wep, on dirait bien en effet.

- Attend ! Ton père est sortit avec la nouvelle prof de littérature ? (Jane)

- Oui.

- Et c'était quand ? (Heïdi)

Je retournais la photos pour qu'elles puissent lire la date.

- Attend ! T'es pas née en septembre 95 ? (Heïdi)

- Si.

- C'est ta mère ? s'écria Jane.

Heïdi se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle et lui en colla une derrière les oreilles.

- T'es vraiment blonde parfois Jane, je me demande même si t'es vraiment ma sœur !

Ces scènes me faisaient toujours rire car Jane et Heïdi était aussi blondes l'une que l'autre et surtout, elles se ressemblaient encore plus que deux goutes d'eau, il fallait vraiment les connaître pour les différencier l'une de l'autre.

- Non, Jane, ce n'est pas ma mère … mais d'après ce que je sais, elle aurait du l'être …

- Oh oh... ça sent le drame familiale à plein nez ça, fit remarquer Heïdi.

En guise de réponse elles n'eurent droit qu'à un triste soupire de ma part.

- J'ai besoin de vous les filles …

- Tout ce que tu veux ! (en cœur)

- J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez le plus d'infos possible sur notre prof de littérature préférée.

- T'en fait pas ! (Heïdi)

- Tu sauras tout, jusqu'au labo qui fabrique sa pilule ! (Jane … est-il utile de préciser ?)

- Merci Jane, mais peut-être pas à ce point là. Par contre, il est possible qu'elle ait changé de nom à un moment ou à un autre.

- Et tu crois que ça nous fait peur ? Me demanda Heïdi avec un air dédaigneux.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, jeune Padawan. (Jane)

- Je n'oublie pas ô grandes prêtresses !

Et nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire alors que la sonnerie nous annonçait qu'il était temps pour nous d'aller nous instruire, ou lustrer les chaises des salles de classe, ça dépend des points de vue.

La matinée me sembla relativement longue, enfin, jusqu'à la dernière heure de cours puisque cette dernière heure était une heure de littérature.

En entrant dans la salle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer mon professeur.

Bella … Isabella … peut-être les filles me donneraient-elles tord, mais j'étais persuadée que cette femme qui me faisait face, ou presque, était cette jeune fille que mon père enlaçait tendrement sur cette photo qui était de nouveau dans la poche de mon manteau.

Une petite voix me disait presque d'aller vers elle et de lui demander « Est-ce vous ? » « Êtes vous Bella Swan? Êtes vous celle qui a su faire battre le cœur de ce qui me sert de père? » et surtout « Seriez-vous prête à essayer de le faire battre à nouveau ? » Mais c'était trop, trop rapide et surtout trop demander, sans doute.

Son regard croisa le mien et je ne pu retenir un sourire.

Si seulement … si seulement elle avait pu être ma mère … j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie …

- Carlie ?

Sa voix me fait sursauter et me sort de ma rêverie.

- Veux-tu bien aller t'asseoir ? Le cours va commencer.

Et là, je vire au rouge pivoine.

Non! mais c'est pas croyable d'être aussi cruche !

Le cours se passe … normalement, comme les précédents et est toujours aussi passionnant.

Lorsque la cloche sonna de nouveau, il fut temps pour moi de rejoindre le self où mes jumelles préférées étaient sensées me rejoindre.

À peine eu-je posé mes fesses sur ma chaise, qu'elles débarquèrent de je ne sais où et s'installèrent face à moi. Un grand sourire illuminait leur visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les filles ? Vous avez fait un sale coup ou quoi ?

- Mieux que ça ! (Jane)

- Nous avons tes réponses ma Carlita ! (Heïdi)

- Quoi ! Déjà ! Dis-je en m'étouffant à moitié avec mon déjeuner.

- Hé ! S'indignèrent-elles en même temps.

- Oui oui … je sais à qui je parles … et alors ça donne quoi ?

- En fait, ça n'a pas été trop dur … (Jane)

- En effet, une bonne partie de ses données personnelles étaient stockée sur le serveur du lycée, je suppose que la direction a vérifié ses références. (Heïdi)

- Et ça donne quoi ?

Elles soupirent toutes les deux et se lancent.

- Isabella Marie Swan épouse Black, née le 13 septembre 1974 à Forks, Washington. (Jane)

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, c'était bien elle !

- Fille de Charles Swan et Renée Swan, née Higginbotham. (Heïdi)

- Ses parents ont divorcé quand elle avait dix-huit mois … (Jane)

- Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! Allez plus loin !

- Bon, fit Heïdi en râlant, elle a eu son bac au lycée de Forks en 1992 et a obtenu une bourse qui lui a permis de s'inscrire à Harvard en littérature anglaise. Elle a obtenu sa première année mais a demandé son transfert auprès de l'université de Phoenix en milieu de seconde année.

- Elle y a terminé sa seconde année avant de s'inscrire à l'université de Floride à Jacksonville où elle a finalement obtenu son diplôme. (Jane)

- Cette même année, elle a épousé un certain Jacob Black … un indien originaire de La Push, une réserve indienne à côté de Forks. (Heïdi)

- Et comme elle l'a connu ?

- Si tu nous avez laissé parler, tu l'aurais su ! (Heïdi)

- Mais non, mademoiselle Cullen est trop pressée ! (Jane)

- Oh, arrêtez de râler et répondez à la question, s'il vous plait.

Elles soufflèrent toutes les deux puis Jane répondit à ma supplique.

- Quand elle a eu 17 ans, elle est partie habiter à Forks chez son père, on a supposé que c'est là-bas qu'elle l'a rencontré. (Heïdi)

- Oh … donc elle a fini par épouser son premier amour … dis-je déçue.

Face à ma déception, mes deux complices se mirent à sourire.

- En fait … (Heïdi)

- Il y a quelque choses qui cloche dans ce mariage. (Jane)

- À bon ?

- Hum hum. (Jane)

- Isabella a donc épousé Jacob en 1996 à Forks puis nos tourtereaux, Heïdi mima des guillemets, se sont envolés pour l'Italie où Mr Black a obtenu un poste de mécanicien chez Ferrari. Isabella y a enseigné l'anglais pendant deux ans. (Heïdi)

- En 1998, un divorce par consentement mutuel est prononcé. Isabella quitte l'Italie pour aller enseigner en Afrique au sein d'une ONG. (Jane)

- Et le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle retourne en Europe. (Heïdi)

- À Amsterdam, plus précisément. (Jane)

- Pour assister au « re-mariage » de son ex-mari avec un certain Paul Visconti. (Heïdi)

- Vous voulez dire que … son mari était gay ! **(N/H: Ahhh la Vie! Si drôle parfois)**

- Absolument ! (ensemble)

- Et pour moi ce mariage n'était qu'un mariage de convenance. Enfin, celui d'Isabella et Jacob, pas celui de Jacob et Paul. Eux, ils se sont marié à peine un mois après la légalisation du mariage gay aux Pays-Bas. À mon avis, ça couvait depuis un moment cette histoire. (Jane)

- Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ?

- Elle est retournée en Afrique semble-t-il et y est restée jusqu'à l'année dernière où elle est rentrée aux États-Unis. Elle a passé près d'un an à Jacksonville où vivent sa mère et son beau-père avant de déménager pour New York et de commencer à enseigner ici. (Jane)

- Et là, c'est tout. (Heïdi)

- Bon, comme tu nous a dit de ne pas fouiller dans son dossier médical … on ne l'a pas fait. (Jane)

- Mais … d'après les rumeurs … elle serait célibataire et libre comme l'air. (Heïdi)

- Une opportunité pour ton cher papa ! (Jane)

- Ça, c'est encore à voir. Qui vous dit qu'elle voudrait de lui ?

- Ça … ça va pas être facile à savoir … (Jane)

- Il va falloir réfléchir. (Heïdi)

- Trouver un plan. (Jane)

- Et le mettre à exécution. (Heïdi)

- Vous savez quoi les filles ?

- Non. (ensemble)

- Vous êtes les meilleures !

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**__****J'espère que vous avez aimé mais jumelles Volturi en version Tweedledee & Tweedledum ^^**

**__****(N/H: Trrrès bonne et rigolote idée *clin d'oeil)**

**__****À présent je voudrais revenir sur un petit quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment passé : la conception de Carlie. Edward ne c'est pas remis en couple avec Tanya après le départ de Bella mais je reviendrais sur la conception de Carlie dans un POV Edward parce que je me vois très mal aborder les circonstances exactes avec une gamine de 15 ans, il est d'ailleurs même possible que pour ce chapitre le ratting passe de T à M si j'estime que c'est trop poussé mais je préviendrais en début de chapitre mais les POV de Carlie resteront en T.**

**__****Voilà mes louloutes, si vous avez des questions … n'hésitez pas, vous savez où me joindre (Reviews,MP, Twitter)**

**__****Prochain chapitre ... Samedi ou dimanche, ça dépendra de comment j'avance dans mes chapitres (et wep, j'ai celui de USS California à écrire aussi ^^)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**__****Salut les Miss !**

**__****Merci à toutes pour vos Reviews et vos mises en alerte, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ^^**

**__****Bonne lecture !**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 5: Le plan**

En rentrant à la maison, j'étais encore épatée par ce qu'avaient pu faire mes deux amies.

Elles m'avaient vraiment scotchées !

En tout cas grâce à elles, il y avait trois choses dont j'étais absolument certaine:

Isabella Black et Bella Swan n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne

Son cœur était à prendre

Il y avait une possibilité, mais j'ignorais encore comment y arriver, que mon crétin de père retrouve son amour perdu.

C'est sur ces idées, et sans avoir croisé le crétin susnommé, que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas plus d'idées sur ce que j'allais faire concernant Bella et mon père. Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils devaient être réunis, mais un grand « Comment ? » clignotait dans ma tête. Connaissant mon père, il serait capable de tout faire foirer sur un coup de tête et je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire peur … Qui sait ce qu'elle pensait de mon père à présent ? Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas forcément un enfant de cœur ! Sans être un avocat complètement véreux, il avait plus l'habitude de défendre des gros bonnets que des cas _pro bono_. Là j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer l'étudiant en droit qui voulait se battre pour un monde meilleur que m'a décrit ma grand-mère.

Enfin, c'est pas gagné cette histoire là !

Comme la veille, je fus interceptée par mes jumelles préférées dès mon arrivée au lycée.

- Carlie, on a bien réfléchit à ton problème … (Jane, wep, je sais c'est étrange venant d'elle)

- Et on pense avoir trouvé une solution. (Heïdi)

- C'est vrai ? Parce que moi je sèche sérieux. Je connais très bien l'un pour savoir qu'il va réagir comme un con et je ne connais pas suffisamment l'autre pour savoir comment elle réagirait.

- Ça (Heïdi)

- On s'en doutait! (Jane)

Pfff !

- C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir te rapprocher de Mme Black le plus possible. Apparemment elle t'aurait à la bonne. (Heïdi)

- En tout cas ce sont les rumeurs qui courent. (Jane)

- Attendez, vous voulez que je devienne copine avec l'ex de mon père ?

- Absolument. (Ensemble)

- Et je fais ça comment moi ? C'est une prof ! Faudrait pas l'oublier ça.

Toutes deux me firent un sourire machiavélique et là je me rappelais que j'avais affaire à de vrai Volturi.

Gloups.

- Ma chère Carlie, me dit Jane en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, continua Heïdi en faisant la même chose que sa sœur mais de l'autre côté.

- Tu trouveras bien une idée pour l'aborder. (Jane)

- Et puis tu aimes la littérature. (Heïdi)

- Ça ne devrait donc pas être trop difficile pour toi. (Jane)

Je soupirais.

- C'est pour la bonne cause, dis-je, hésitant encore entre la version motivée et la version résignée de ma phrase.

- Bon, voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite, annonça Heïdi en tapant dans ses mains.

- Et pour la suite de votre plan ?

- La suite est simple. (Jane)

- Dès que tu peux discuter avec elle, tu fais allusion à ton père. (Heïdi)

- De façon discrète de préférence. (Jane)

- Oui, il ne faudrait pas éveiller ses soupçons. (Heïdi)

- Et à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, tu regardes comment elle réagit. (Jane)

- Et à partir de là on pourra savoir à peu près ce qu'elle pense de lui. (Heïdi)

- Mais pour la suite … on aurait besoin de plus d'infos … (Jane)

- Comme ?

- Comme ce qui les a séparés il y a 16 ans … par exemple. (Heïdi)

D'un coup je me suis senti mal … comment expliquer à ses meilleurs amie que ma mère était la responsable et que j'étais le fruit de cette machination ?

- Et bien en fait … c'est à cause de ma mère qu'elle est partie …

- Ta mère ? Me demanda Heïdi.

- Oui … mon père et elle sortaient ensemble avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella, puis un mois après que Bella et papa ne se soient mis ensemble, ma mère a débarqué et annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. D'après ma grand-mère, Bella serait partie pour que nous puissions former une famille.

Au fond de moi j'espérais que cette explication leur suffirait parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans les détails.

- Oh ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

- Donc il y a eu une dispute ? (Heïdi)

- Pas vraiment …

- Mais ils se sont quittés en mauvais terme à cause de … la grossesse de ta mère.

Je savais bien que Jane allait dire « à cause de toi » mais elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas le faire et je l'en remerciais.

- Non, en fait Bella, enfin, Isabella serait partie sans rien dire à personne, pas même à ma tante Rosalie et à mon oncle Jasper qui était ses meilleurs amis et colocataires.

- Hum … (ensemble)

- Quoi « Hum » ?

- Si je comprends bien … elle est partie parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait plus heureux ?

- Euh … je crois … je pense enfin … c'est ce que ma grand-mère pense. D'après elle, elle pensait toujours aux autres avant elle même.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle est partie en Afrique.

- Wep, ça colle.

- Mais au final, ça voudrait aussi dire qu'elle ne serait pas partie parce qu'elle n'aimait plus ton père ou qu'elle lui en voulait …

- Ce qui peut aussi vouloir dire qu'elle a peut-être encore des sentiments envers lui.

- C'est pas bête ça !

- En tout cas, vu sa réaction quand elle a lu mon nom sur ma fiche la semaine dernière, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait oublié. [**N/Elo :Comme si on pouvait oublié Edward !]**

Les filles soupirèrent.

- Chérie, si elle est bel et bien passé entre les bras de ton père ya rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié. [**N/Elo : qu'est ce que je disais !]**

- Hé ! Je vous rappel que vous parlez de mon _père_ là !

- Il faut être réaliste ma Carlita, ton papounet il fait fantasmé la moitié de New York (Heïdi)

- Hommes et femmes confondus … (Jane)

- Oh non, les filles c'est bon là ! Je vais rendre mon petit déj tout à l'heure !

-Elles levèrent les épaules au ciel.

- N'empêche … si j'avais10 ans de plus … (Heïdi)

- Tu penses qu'il l'a déjà fait avec des jumelles ? (Jane)

- STOP ! Hurlais-je, les faisant ainsi taire mais attirant par la même occasion l'attention de tout le bahut sur moi.

- C'est bon Carlie, on te charriait … (Heïdi)

- Pas la peine de jouer à la prude ! (Jane)

-Je ne joue pas à la prude Jane ! Mais imagine 5 secondes que je parle de la même façon de votre père.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard puis réprimèrent un frisson de dégout.

-Beurk … (ensemble)

-On peut pas non plus comparer Aro Volturi et Edward Cullen … (Heïdi)** [N/Elo : alors là non, y a pas photos !]**

Elle n'avait pas tord. Il faut dire qu'Aro Volturi était loin d'être un canon et c'était peu dire.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais à la base on est sensé caser mon père avec Mme Black, pas avec … vous ou la moitié de New York.

Les filles reprirent leur air sérieux.

- Tu as raison ma Carlita, nous nous égarons. (Heïdi)

- Mais tant que l'on ne sait pas vraiment ce que Mme Black ressent pour ton père, on peut pas faire grand chose d'autre. (Jane)

- Il faudrait aussi que tu vois avec ton père … (Heïdi)

Là je me sentis blanchir d'un seul coup et les filles le remarquèrent.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile Carlie, mais c'est nécessaire. (Heïdi)

- On ne peut pas l'envoyer dans les bras de ton père si c'est pour qu'il la rejette et lui fasse du mal. (Jane)

En effet, elles avaient raison … je ne pouvais rien faire sans avoir préparé le terrain du coté de mon père.

Et là, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte !

**[N/Elo : je sais pas ce qui va être le plus dur : devenir amie avec Mme Black (non avec Ex-Mme Black) ou avoir une discussion avec son père ! Et surtout comment amener le sujet Bella : « Papa, j'ai fouillé dans ton armoire, j'ai trouvé une photo ou tu souriais (le choc !) avec une fille, j'ai demandé à mamie qui c'était, et elle m'a dit pour Bella, et devine quoi ? C'est ma prof, ca te dit de te remettre avec ? » Je pense que là Edward bloque à « j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires ! »] [N/A T'affole pas ! Je gère ! Enfin … je crois … XD]**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et donc voilà vous connaissez le plan maintenant ^^**_

_**ça va pas être facile pour notre petite Carlie et le prochain chapitre ne sera pas tout rose pour elle mais il faut en passer par là.**_

_**Prochain chapitre ? Mercredi ! Et oui, j'ai un chapitre de USS sur le feu, et j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me dédoubler (c'est pas faute d'essayer !)**_

_**Allez ! Tout le monde fait un gros câlin à la petite bulle orange qui se sent bien seule et qui a besoin de tout votre amour ^^**_


	7. Coup de gueule

**Coup de Gueule**

Hier, suite à une énième review désobligeant de la part d'une « lectrice », Claire de Lune 25 a prit la décision radicale d'arrêter d'écrire et de publier.

Aujourd'hui, elle est revenue sur cette décision pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Mais tout ceci est surtout la preuve de l'utilisation abusive des « Reviews Anonymes » par certaines personnes.

Il y a peux, des reviews insultantes étaient postés sur certaine fics un peu plus « hot » que les autres et prônaient la suppression pure et simple de ses fictions en justifiant leur choix par le fait que ces fictions « déshonoraient » l'œuvre originale.

Je sais aussi que certains auteurs sont pris à partit par rapport aux thèmes qu'ils exposent dans leurs fictions et se font traiter de racistes, de misogynes, des pervers, … j'en passe et des meilleures.

Ces personnes ont-elles idée du mal qu'elles font ?

Ont-elles conscience du temps que peuvent consacrer les auteurs à leurs fictions ? De l'effort de réflexion qu'il faut fournir pour offrir aux lecteurs un texte qui se tienne ?

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que ce ne sont que des fictions, des histoires plus ou moins tangibles, certes plus ou moins bien écrit mais il ne fait pas oublier que le monde des fanfictions est un monde d'amateurs et que si ces personnes souhaitent avoir des lectures d'un niveau d'écriture « supérieur » les éditeurs de France et de Navarre se font une joie de publier chaque année des centaines de livres, corrigés par leurs soins, et qui eux devraient répondre à leurs exigences qualitatives.

Personnellement, je tien à préciser que la prochaine fois que j'entendrais parler d'un auteur que se fait malmené gratuitement à l'instar de Claire de Lune, je supprimerait la possibilité pour les Anonymes de laisser des messages sur mes fictions.

Je sais que la mesure est drastique mais elle me semble devoir s'imposer de plus en plus.

Cette mesure me fait me sentir mal d'avance pour toutes ces lectrices « anonymes » qui ne le sont finalement plus puisqu'elles suivent mes fictions de façon constante de ce depuis des mois, je pense à Cocotte 56, à Onja, à Ilonka, Sophiebelier, Twilighteuse27, bb23, mimie30, ... et il y en a bien d'autres.

Je suis désolée, mais aujourd'hui entant qu'auteur entant qu'amie, c'est ce que je pense et que je ressent et croyez moi, le ressentit est très fort.

Vous avez certes le droit d'expression, mais nous avons aussi le droit de nous protéger et surtout celui de refuser de continuer à se laisser marcher dessus.

**Ce message restera sur la fiction, que ce soit USS California ou Rédemption, non pas pour gonfler mes stats mais parce qu'il faut que le message passe et que personne ne puisse être surpris.**

Bien à vous.

EstL


	8. Chapter 6

**__****Coup de gueule … suite et fin.**

**__****Merci à toutes pour vos messages de soutient aux auteurs**

******_Marina: c'est vrai que Clair-de-Lune est géniale on ne le dira jamais assez ! Tu n'as pas accroché sur USS California ? Ô sacrilège! non sérieusement c'est pas grave, je ne vais pas en mourir ! Je suis déjà bien contente que Rédemption te plaise ^^ lis le Pouvoir des Rêves … elle te plaira peut-être elle aussi … comme ça tu pourras dire « tes » fictions sans risquer de te faire lyncher (LOL) en précisant que tu n'as pas accroché sur USS ! On est pas des perverses ? … heureusement que l'on écrit pas tout ce qui nous passe par la tête … enfin surtout moi … ^^_**

******_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et vos mises en alerte_**

******_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira_**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 6: Rapprochement stratégique ou pas … **

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que j'avais commencé le lycée.

3 semaines que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Isabella Black et 15 jours que j'avais découvert LA Vérité.

Depuis presque 15 jours, Jane et Heïdi avaient mis en place une surveillance étroite de « Mme Black » dans le but d'établir l'emploi du temps précis de cette dernière, de connaître ses habitudes et ses fréquentations. **[N/Elo : wow ! de vraies espionnes !]**

Les filles étaient de vraies malades usant et abusant de tous les moyens mis à leur disposition, c'est à dire des moyens colossaux. Ce qu'elles faisaient me gênait légèrement, mais elles s'amusaient tellement que je n'avais pas le cœur à mettre un terme à leurs petites magouilles.

Il faut dire que tous les jours elles me ramenaient un nombre tellement important d'informations … Que ma propre curiosité l'emportait sur ma conscience … Je n'étais qu'une fille après tout !

De mon côté, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour approcher ma prof sans que ça paraisse louche.

Sans que je m'y attende, c'est finalement Emily Brontë qui est venue à mon secours car nous venions de commencer l'étude des Hauts des Hurlevents.

Je n'étais pas une grande fan de cette histoire, trop de peine, trop de violence, trop d'amour contrarié et de désespoir. J'en avais bien trop de tout cela dans ma propre vie pour pouvoir les apprécier dans ce « chef d'oeuvre » de la littérature. Je préférais plus largement les œuvres de Jane Austen, bien plus légères et digestes. Mais, c'est malgré tout grâce à cela que je me retrouvais face à mon professeur de littérature pour lui demander quelle adaptation cinématographie de ce monument de la littérature anglaise était la meilleure.

Suite à une indiscrétion de ma grand-mère sur le sujet, je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je voulais pouvoir avoir ensuite un sujet à aborder avec elle.

Malin, non ?

Comme je m'y attendais, elle me conseillait la version de 1992 avec le divin Ralph Fiennes et l'actrice française Juliette Binoche. Elle trouvait la version de 1939, qui était pourtant un classique, bien trop édulcorée. Il faut dire que dans les rôles de sadiques à moitié fou, Ralph Fiennes excelle. C'est pas pour rien qu'ils lui ont refilé le rôle de Voldemort dans Harry Potter !

Toujours est-il qu'en fin de journée, je rentrais à la maison en passant par le vidéo club.

Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, un esprit frondeur s'empara de moi et je décidais de visionner le film sur le grand écran plat du salon, même si ma chambre était équipée d'une très belle TV.

Il était 17h30 lorsque je m'installais sur le canapé du salon, munie de la télécommande et d'un petit paquet de popcorn au caramel.

À 19h tapante, la porte d'entrée claquait et je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans le canapé. Comme à son habitude, mon père enlevait sa veste pour l'envoyer sur le premier fauteuil venu.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je faisais mine de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence dans la pièce.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui montrait aisément sa contrariété. La télévision de ta chambre est hors service ?

- Non, mais, je trouvais ça plus confortable de le regarder ici, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je détourné le regard de l'écran pour voir sa réaction.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et regardé les images, témoins de la folie d'Heathcliff, avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Tu étais obligée de regarder ce film ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rêche.

- On étudie le livre en littérature et mon professeur m'a conseillé de regarder cette adaptation. D'après elle, c'est la meilleure.

Il ne me répondit que par un grognement sans pour autant quitter l'écran des yeux.

Alors qu'Heathcliff rejoint Catherine dans la mort, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser aux similitudes qui existent entre l'histoire de mon père et Bella et l'histoire de Catherine et Heathcliff. Les uns comme les autres, ils ont été séparés par de mauvaises raisons, des raisons qui ont anéanties leurs vies et brisés leurs espoirs. Et comme dans cette histoire, c'est la génération suivante qui en pâtissait.

Mais, je n'étais pas Cathy, ni Linton ou Hareton, je ne me laisserait pas faire par le Destin et je réparerais le mal qui a été fait !

Lorsque le générique débuta, mon père était toujours rivé à l'écran.

- C'est étrange, lui dis-je, mais je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à Heathcliff … Au moins maintenant, j'ai la preuve que la perte de la femme qu'il aime peut conduire un homme à la folie … allant même jusqu'à mépriser sa chaire et son sang … **[****N/Elo : paf dans les dents ! bon pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure technique de rapprochement !]**

- Carlie ! Hurla-t-il. Tais toi immédiatement.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

Il était furieux vraiment furieux. Je voyais parfaitement qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour se maitriser mais je savais que j'avais visé juste. Car derrière la fureur, je pouvais voir la douleur qui imprégnait son regard.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles petite idiote ! Va-t-en ! Sort de cette pièce ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Hurla-t-il à nouveaux.

Sans demander mon reste je regagnais mon domaine (ma chambre) en quatrième vitesse. Et me jetais dans la largeur de mon grand lit. Insidieusement les larmes se formaient au coins de mes yeux et inondaient progressivement mes joues.

Je ne supportais pas quand il me traitait de la sorte. Je savais que je l'avais cherché, que j'y étais allée fort … mais le mépris qu'il avait dans la voix …

Le Doute s'emparait encore une fois de moi. Arriverais-je à mes fins un jours ?

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais été capable que de retourner le couteau dans la plaie et ça m'était retomber dessus.

Si j'avais eu un père, un vrai, j'aurais couru dans ses bras, lui aurait demandé pardon et il m'aurait serré fort contre lui en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Mais au lieu de ça, nous étions chacun de notre côté, à souffrir, seuls,

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes.

Le lendemain, sans surprise, je me réveillais avec une tête de morte-vivante.

Il m'aurait bien fallu la maquilleuse de Lindsay Lohan* pour avoir une tête potable pour aller en cours ou une tata Alice … mais l'une et l'autre étaient indisponibles, j'allais devoir faire avec les moyens du bord !

Haut les cœurs !

Il me fallut une très longue longue et très chaude douche pour me remettre les idées en place et une bonne couche de maquillage pour me donner une tête à peu près potable.

Et comme par hasard, mon premier cours de la journée était littérature, deux heures … génial !

Pour la première fois de l'année, je trainais les pieds pour me rendre à ce cours. J'étais tellement déprimée que je n'eus même pas la force de saluer la prof en entrant et allait m'asseoir directement à ma place.

Le cours porta sur la relation entre Catherine et Heathcliff et la façon dont Emily Brontë l'avait exposée.

Le sujet me ramena inévitablement à la « conversation » que j'avais eu la veille avec mon « père ». Raison pour laquelle, je passais deux heures à griffonner sur ma feuille et à regarder ce qui se passait par la fenêtre de la salle, totalement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et me dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Carlie !

Instinctivement, je fis une grimace et me retournais vers la personne qui venait de m'interpeler: ma prof de littérature. Et c'est l'air misérable que je me dirigeais vers elle.

Elle attendit que les autres élèves soient tous sortis pour aller fermer la porte de la salle.

Ça sentait mauvais pour moi …

Je fixais mais ballerines Repetto comme si elles risquaient de disparaître si je les quittais des yeux.

- Carlie ? M'appela une voix douce.

Doucement, je relevais la tête et croisais un regard chocolat aux reflets d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Oui oui, ça va, répondis-je un peu trop vite et avec un entrain un peu trop forcé.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai pourtant. Tu n'as pas écouté plus de dix minutes du cours et n'as pas participé une seule fois.

- J-je suis désolée … je rattraperais le cours …

- Carlie, là n'est pas la question, je sais que tu es une très bonne élève et que tu feras tout pour ne pas prendre de retard. Mais … j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas … tu veux en parler ?

Surprise, je relevais les yeux vers elle et captais ses yeux chocolats. Son visage tout entier reflétait une certaine inquiétude.

J'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux. Cette femme, que ma mère avait privé de son grand amour, se préoccupait de moi, de mes problèmes.

J'étais sciée !

- Euh … merci … mais je crois que je devrais aller en cours …

- Ton professeur suivant est absent … mais si ça te gêne de m'en parler, je ne t'y forcerait pas.

De nouveau surprise, je restais à la fixer quelques secondes.

- En fait … c'est que je me suis, encore, disputée avec mon père hier soir. J'ai évoqué une théorie sur Heathcliff et Catherine et au final, ça a dégénéré et on s'est dit des choses pas très jolies … c'est pour ça … le cours m'y a fait y repenser et je me suis sentie relativement mal.

- Oh … je vois … et ça arrive souvent ?

- Qu'on se dise des choses pas très jolies ou qu'on parle littérature ?

- L'un et l'autre.

- Non … c'est assez rare … l'un comme l'autre.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge ! Mon père m'adressait tellement peu la parole que je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'un main les fois où on s'était disputé. Pour ce qui est des discussions sur la littérature … on reprend les mêmes donnée et on les adapte … le résultat est le même de toute façon.

- Et cette relation ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je lui souris reconnaissante de ne pas en demander plus.

Soulagée, je lui confiais le fond de ma pensée sur Heathcliff et Catherine et sur les Hauts des Hurlevents en général. La discussion dérivait sur les livres que j'aimais, anciens et récents. J'étais heureuse de constater que nos avis convergeaient souvent même si elle avait parfois un éclairage plus poussé ou différent de celui que j'aurais eu au premier abord. Mais après tout … elle était le professeur et moi l'élève.

La sonnerie mit fin à notre discussion et elle me proposa de la reprendre plus tard.

Proposition que j'acceptais avec joie.

Au final, c'est le cœur bien plus légé que je finissais ma matinée et avec un point plus que positif en prime : j'avais pu discuter avec Bella, j'avais pu l'approcher et j'espérais que ce rapprochement allait, avec un peu de chance, porter ses fruits.

En tout cas ma grand-mère avait raison sur un point : cette femme était un ange de bonté.

Et mon petit père allait devoir se bouger le popotin si il voulait être à la hauteur. **[****N/Elo : et la il faut faire confiance à EstL, pas le choix !]**

* Une maquilleuse capable de rattraper les effet d'une nuit SDA (Sexe/Drogues/Alcool) de façon à vous faire ressembler à une princesse Disney … noooon, je ne suis pas médisante … presque pas.

**[N/Elo : tu as tout à fait raison !]**

**[N/H: J'aimerais bien avoir une maquilleuse personnelle les matins. Surtout, les lendemains de veille. Pour avoir un effet « Princesse Disney »*r*]**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater les rapports entre Carlie et Edward sont loin d'être faciles.**_

_**Prochain chapitre … samedi ou dimanche … ça dépendra de mon humeur ^^**_

_**et on oubli pas le rocâlin pour la petite bulle !**_


	9. Chapter 7

******_Onja: non, je n'ai pas fermé l'acces des reviews au anonymes, ça ne se fera que si les choses dégénèrent. Et non les relations entre Edward et Carlie sont polaire mais pas seulement avec Carlie. Pas facile de mettre au point un plan avec Edward non plus mais ne t'en fait pas tout est prévu ^^_** ******_Et merci à toutes les autres pour les reviews et mises en alerte/favoris _** ******_Je vous aime très fort !_**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 7: Joyeux Anniversaire **

Depuis qu'elle m'avait retenue après le cours, j'avais eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de parler avec ma prof de littérature et chaque fois confirmait mon opinion sur elle. Il y deux semaines, je l'avais croisé chez Starbucks et nous étions restés à parler, à boire nos cafés et à picorer des muffins. Ça avait été une superbe matinée pour moi.

Les jumelles étaient très fières de moi et de ma tactique, même si cette dernière devait tout au hasard !

Parfois, souvent en fait, je me demandais comment elle avait pu sortir avec mon père. Elle n'était pas du genre à craquer juste pour une belle gueule, ni à courir après un nom. J'avais sans doute beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'il ait pu être différent de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'aurais plus facilement cru aux petits hommes verts !

Ce dimanche, c'était le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween mais aussi celui de l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère.

Comme tous les ans, Alice et Jasper reviendraient de Londres, grand-mère organiserait un grand repas de famille, mon père y ferait un saut, souhaiterait un « joyeux anniversaire » à sa mère et repartirait aussi sec prétextant un rendez-vous, un dossier sur lequel travailler, fuyant simplement comme à chaque réunion de famille et me laissant derrière lui … comme d'habitude.

Et cette année n'échappa pas à la règle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son frère et sa sœur avant de repartir.

Et bien, on dirait que plus les années passent et pire c'est! Fit remarquer Alice en se dirigeant vers moi. **[****N/Elo : c' est difficile à dire mais malgré les circonstances, je n'ai qu'une envie le baffer !****]**

Cette dernière me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre elle. Avec ma grand-mère, elle était la seule à faire ça. Mon grand-père se contentait de déposer un baiser sur mon front, Emmett m'ébouriffait les cheveux, Rosalie et Jasper … ils se contentaient d'un signe de la tête.

Heureuse de retrouver ma tante, je lui rendais son étreinte.

- Carlie ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va marraine, lui répondis-je avec sincérité.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Hum … pas grand chose …

Elle me lança un regard sceptique.

- Tu es sûre de ça ?

Je soupirais … je ne pouvais décidément rien lui cacher !

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, promis.

À table, mes cousins, Sara et Théo, les enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie, respectivement âgés de 5 et 3 ans assuraient le spectacle, faisant rire tout le monde, même leur mère.

À la fin du repas, grand-père alla chercher le gâteaux et Jasper éteint les lumières de façon à mieux faire ressortir les flammes des bougies.

Nous chantons tous en cœur, même les plus petits y mettent du leur. Puis tour à tour, nous offrons nos cadeaux. Sara et Théo se jettent sur elle et lui donnent leurs cadeaux. Moi, je restais en retrait, j'attendais, je voulais être la dernière.

- Et toi Carlie ? Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour grand-mère ? Me demande Sara.

- Si j'en ai un, mais j'attends que tout le monde ait donné le sien pour pouvoir donner le mien.

- Pourquoi ? Il est plus gros que celui des autres ?

- On peut dire ça …

- Montre ! Montre ! Me demanda ma cousine.

Elle me fit sourire et je lui montra mon paquet.

- Mais … il est plus petit que le mien ! S'exclame-t-elle surprise.

Déçue, elle rejoint sa mère et moi je vais vers ma grand-mère pour lui offrir mon cadeau.

- Tiens grand-mère, c'est pour toi.

- Merci ma chérie, me répond-elle avec un sourire. Voyons voir ce que c'est … ça ressemble à un cadre, dit-elle en tâtant le paquet.

Elle défait le papier avec soins et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la photo, que j'ai fait encadrer, ses yeux se brouillent de larmes qu'elle n'arrive pas à retenir. Sans dire un mot, elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû ma chérie, si …

- Il ne s'en rendra pas compte, c'est une copie que j'ai fais faire.

Toujours aussi émue, ma grand-mère alla poser le cadre parmi les autres photos de famille. Et alors, chacun put le voir et admirer, pour la première fois depuis des années, le visage souriant de mon père, auquel étaient joints ceux de mes oncles et tantes et celui de Bella.

Je serrais la main de ma grand-mère pour lui apporter mon réconfort.

- Ô, Carlie … tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir cette photo.

- Tu sais grand-mère, c'est juste en attendant d'en faire une plus récente.

Ma grand-mère me regarde, surprise.

- Comment ça ? Une plus récente ?

Je me triture les doigts avant de me lancer dans la gueule du loup.

- Je l'ai retrouvée grand-mère, j'ai retrouvé Bella Swan.

Sans que je m'y attende, le silence se fit autour de moi.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Me demande ma marraine. T-tu as retrouvé Bella ?

Je souris à ma marraine et hochais de la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais, Carlie …. comment as-tu fait ? Et comment es-tu au courant de toute cette histoire ?

- C'est grand-mère qui m'en a parlé …

Et tous fusillèrent ma grand-mère du regard.

- Mais, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai trouvé des photos dont celle-ci et une photo de papa et Bella.

- Mais comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? Me demanda ma grand-mère.

Tout le monde semblait attendre ma réponse avec impatience.

- Ça n'a pas été bien difficile … en fait, Bella Swan est ma prof de littérature.

- Quoi ! C'est vrai ? Mais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? Tu lui as parlé ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle à New York ? Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle était partie ?

- Alice !

Ma marraine s'arrêta de parler en entendant son mari. Jasper n'élevait jamais la voix, encore moins contre sa femme. Raison pour laquelle tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

Rosalie se tenait à côté de lui et dans leurs yeux, je pus lire tout le mal que cette histoire leur avait fait. Je me plaçais face à eux.

- Rosalie, Jasper … grand-mère m'a dit que Bella était votre amie et que son départ vous avez fait beaucoup mal. Mais … je sais que Bella est une personne profondément gentille et généreuse …

- C'est probablement ce que t'as dit Esmée. Mais son geste a été purement égoïste ! Cracha Rosalie.

- Et bien dans ce cas là, elle a bien changé. Car, elle me prouve chaque semaine combien elle est généreuse et gentille en parlant avec moi de littérature ou de cinéma alors qu'elle sait parfaitement qui je suis … ce que je suis …

Lorsque j'eus fini mon petit discours plus personne ne parla. Ma grand-mère vint vers moi et me pris dans ces bras.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ma chérie, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Si grand-mère, ça l'est … soufflais-je alors que les larmes inondaient mon visage.

Je sentis une main me caresser le dos. En tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait de ma marraine qui elle aussi était en pleure.

Et si tu nous en disais plus ma chérie, me demanda ma grand-mère.

J'acceptais et essuyais mes larmes.

- Nous devrions peut-être nous asseoir, proposais-je.

- Tu as raison, nous prendrons le café au salon ! Déclara ma grand-mère sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la moindre réplique.

Tout le monde alla donc dans le salon. Sara s'installa avec sa poupée et Théo avec ses camions.

Assise sur l'un des fauteuils, j'attendais que grand-mère revienne avec le café.

Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde fut installés et une tasse à la main, je me lançais.

- Au départ, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de moi. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle soit la Bella de papa parce qu'aujourd'hui elle porte un autre nom. Elle ne s'appelle plus Isabella Swan mais Isabella Black.

- Bella est mariée ! S'étonna ma marraine.

- Alice … laisse la finir, lui demanda ma grand-mère.

- Pour être sûre, j'ai demandé à Jane et Heïdi de faire quelques petites recherches pour moi et elles ont confirmé mes soupçons. D'après ce qu'elles ont trouvé, Bella a quitté Harvard pour l'université de Phœnix. L'année suivante, elle a quitté Phœnix pour l'université de Floride à Jacksonville où elle a obtenu son diplôme en littérature. Cette année là, elle a épousé un dénommé Jacob Black, un indien qui est originaire de la petite ville où son père est shérif. Ensuite, ils sont partis vivre en Italie. Apparemment, Jacob était un super meccano et il a obtenu une place dans une écurie de Formule 1. Bella est devenue prof d'anglais là-bas. Ils ont divorcé en 98 et Bella est partie enseigner en Afrique au sein d'une ONG. Elle est revenue aux USA l'année dernière. Elle a passé un an à Jacksonville avant d'arriver à New York et de devenir ma prof.

Bella n'a pas eu d'enfants ? Demanda ma grand-mère.

- Euh … non … en fait … il y a de fortes chances pour que le mariage de Bella n'est finalement été qu'un mariage de convenance puisqu'en 2001 son ex-mari s'est remarié avec … un homme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'en ont conclu les filles. Mais, je suis assez d'accord avec elle. L'homosexualité n'est pas très bien vue dans notre société. Et chez les amérindiens, je crois que c'est encore pire. Alors épouser Bella a été pour lui un moyen d'échapper à tout ça.

- Il aurait manipulé Bella ? Demanda Emmett.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Bella a passé la fin de son adolescence à Forks … il est possible qu'elle ait été au courant et qu'elle ait simplement voulu aider un ami.

- Hum … ça lui ressemblerait bien, fit remarquer ma marraine.

- Mais ma chérie, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas … Pourquoi nous en parler maintenant ? Tu lui as dit que tu connaissais l'histoire ?

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dis. En fait, si je vous en parle maintenant, c'est parce que … je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda ma marraine.

- Bella a apparemment été la seule à pouvoir donner le sourire à mon père … Alors, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être bien recommencer …

- Attends ! Tu voudrais que Bella et ton père se remettent ensemble ? Me demanda Alice.

- Je sais … c'est du suicide …

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est du génie !

- C'est pas toi qui vit avec lui tous les jours. Il faudrait qu'il se réveille, qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il se bouge le cul et qu'il arrête de se comporter comme le pire des cons !

- Carlie ! S'insurgea ma grand-mère. Modère ton langage je t'en prie.

- Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tord, dit mon grand-père.

- Carlisle !

- Non Esmée, il n'y a pas de « Carlisle » qui compte, ça fait trop longtemps que nous l'avons laissé faire. Ce que lui a fait Tanya est terrible. Mais Carlie en a déjà trop pâtit et la vie d'Edward n'est qu'un champ de ruine depuis plus de 15 ans, maintenant ça suffit. Carlie nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en fixant tous les adultes présents dans la pièce. **[****N/Elo : ah papa Cullen gère ! comme toujours ! jtm carlisle !****]**

Alice et Emmett acquiescèrent d'office et Jasper hochât simplement de la tête sans un regard pour moi contrairement à Rosalie qui me fixait avec intensité.

- Aussi entêtée et calculatrice que sa mère, siffla-t-elle … Mais au moins, toi, tu ne cherche qu'à faire le bien à ton père malgré tout, poursuivit-elle en se radoucissant. J-je t'ai mal jugée Carlie … Je pensais que quoiqu'il arrive, tu resterais la fille de Tanya … Mais, tu as su me montrer aujourd'hui que tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. Je suis désolée Carlie … Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour t'aider … Même si je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de pardonner tout de suite à Bella de nous avoir laissé tomber … mais, je t'aiderais.**[****N/Elo : wow Rosalie qui fait amende honorable ! il va neiger !****]**

Sans dire un mot je me jetais dans les bras de ma tante et pleurait sur son épaule. Cette dernière caressa mes cheveux et pleura avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, je savais pourquoi ma tante avait agit comme ça durant toutes ces années … à travers moi, c'est ma mère qu'elle avait haï, comme le faisait mon père chaque jours.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^**_

_**Suite à des problèmes d'ordre familiaux, j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture... mais je vais essayer de vous préparer un chapitre pour le milieu de la semaine (mercredi ou jeudi)**_

_**pour ce qui est de USS, je vais essayer de le finir dans le courant de la semaine … on verra bien ^^**_

_**de toute façon tout doit être posté d'ici le 17 juillet … va bien falloir se mettre au boulo un jour ou l'autre non ?**_


	10. Avis de Publication

**Avis de Publication**

.**  
**

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ? … j'arriverais jamais à savoir)

Juste un petit mot pour vous annoncer que je suis toujours en vie !

Même si je me doute que vous avez sans doutes eu envie de me tuer ces derniers mois

Mais il se trouve que justement, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos pour moi.

Comme certaines le savent, j'ai déménagé. J'ai quitté la Réunion pour la Région Parisienne il y a de ça quelques mois déjà mais je n'ai finalement intégré mon logement qu'hier. (un déménagement outre-mer c'est loooooooong, très loooooooooong)

Entre temps mon grand- père est décédé, il y a eu le mariage de ma cousine auquel j'ai consacré pas mal de temps (c'est loooooong de préparer un mariage … ça donne presque plus envie !) et le réaménagement.

Comme vous vous en doutez je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et l'ensemble de mes fictions est au point mort. (idem pour les lecture et là aussi ya des choses à rattraper !)

Du fait de cet arrêt prolongé, il me faudra un peu de temps pour reprendre l'écriture de façon régulière et pour être honnête je ne sais plus du tout où j'en étais !

Je vous tiendrais bien évidement au courant de l'avancement des chapitres via Twitter et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas le trio gagnant que nous formons mon PC, ma connexion Wifi et moi allons restez très proches ces prochain jours.

Sur ces paroles la portée très hautement philosophique je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et vous dis à très bientôt.

Biz

EstL

**Comme d'hab, on oubli de laisser une review puis que le message sera remplacer par un chapitre !**


	11. Chapter 8

Titine: Carlie est pleine de bonne volonté et l'aide de sa famille ne sera pas de trop pour venir à bout de la tache qu'elle s'est fixée

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 8: le Devoir **

Ce 31 octobre avait profondément marqué les relations que j'entretenais avec ma famille.

J'avais gagné une tante et surtout de l'espoir car, bien que mon projet soit complètement fou, tous y croyaient.

Suite à tout cela, ma marraine avait décidé de rester à New York jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année, Jasper lui avait dû retourner à Londres puisque des patients l'attendaient.

Alice était surexcitée à l'idée de retrouver son amie mais aussi son frère car, bien qu'il soit toujours présent physiquement, elle ne reconnaissait pas, en l'homme qu'il était devenu, celui avec qui elle avait grandit.

Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu retrouvé son amie au plus vite mais j'avais malgré tout peur de la réaction de Bella.

Fuirait-elle si elle savait que je connaissais toute l'histoire ?

Certainement.

À moins que les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour mon père ne se soient complètement estompé avec le temps ? Dans ce cas mon projet tombait complètement à l'eau …

Toujours est-il que le lundi matin, les jumelles furent heureuses des nouvelles que je leurs apportais.

- Oh ma Carlita ! C'est génial ! (Heïdi)

- Alors comme ça Rosalie-Reine-des-glaces-Cullen n'est pas aussi glaciale que ça ? (Jane)

- On dirait bien que non, mais elle a été très touchée par cette histoire apparemment.

Lundi était aussi le jour de mon premier cours de littérature de la semaine.

Comment à son habitude, Mme Black, Bella, entrait dans la sale, souriante, totalement ignorante de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Comme depuis plusieurs semaines j'eus le droit à « mon » sourire avant qu'elle ne commence le cours ; sourire que je lui rendais à chaque fois.

Le cours se déroula parfaitement bien jusqu'aux dernière minutes où elle nous annonça que nous aurions tous à rendre un devoir écrit, un devoir d'expression écrite qui porterait sur le sujet que nous traitions actuellement, c'est à dire l'expression des sentiments.

C'est complètement dépitée que je me rendais à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner, où je rejoignais mes amies.

- Vous êtes au courant pour le sujet de littérature ?

- Wep ! (en cœur)

- Comment je vais faire moi ? « Moment de bonheur: décrivez le plus beau jour de votre vie », elle en a de bonne !

- À la limite tu n'as qu'à lui raconter ta journée d'hier ! (Jane)

- Mais pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé ? lui raconter comment et pourquoi je me suis réconciliée avec ma tante Rosalie qui fait la tête depuis que son amie Bella est partie sans rien dire 15 ans plus tôt! Sujet qui devrait la passionner, j'en suis sûre, lui répondis-je, sarcastique.

-Mwé pas très malin en effet, répondit-elle.

- Et moi je fais comment ? Le plus beau jour de ma vie c'est celui où j'ai réussi à entrer sur le serveur de la CIA sans me faire repérer … je peux pas mettre ça dans une disserte de français, non ?

Jane et moi pouffions de rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler de mode, le dernier défilé que tu as vu à Paris …, proposais-je.

- Mwé … ça reste quand même mois excitant …

Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression désespérée de mon amie.

- En gros on est toutes dans la mouise avec ce devoir … (Jane)

- Au pire on a qu'à inventer, elle n'ira pas vérifier de toute façon. Il faut juste que ça reste crédible. (Heïdi)

- Je ne sais pas … ça me met mal alaise vis à vis d'elle, parce que si j'arrive à mes fin, elle le saura que c'était de l'invention.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à utiliser ça à ton avantage !

- Et tu vois ça comment toi ?

- J'en sais rien … parle lui de ta famille, de ton père, de toi. Quand vous parlez toutes les deux vous parlez uniquement de littérature, aborde des sujets plus personnels, ça serait l'occasion idéale.

- Je suis d'accord avec Heïdi, ça serait vraiment une occasion à ne pas manquer … un peu comme des soldes chez Chanel ! D'ailleurs je crois que c'est sur ça que je vais faire mon devoir !

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? (Heïdi)

- Je sais pas ? Peut-être parce que c'est ta sœur ? Ris-je.

- C'est ça fait ta maline Carlita ! Me répondit-elle tout en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

La journée se poursuivit dans une relative bonne humeur et, le soir en rentrant à la maison, je m'attelais directement à cette fameuse rédaction.

Comme prévu, la chose n'était pas évidente mais je reçus l'aide inattendue de ma marraine qui à l'origine m'avait simplement appelée pour programmer une journée de shopping en fin de semaine.

- Marraine, le plus beau jour de ta vie c'était quel jour ?

- Hum … pas facile comme question … pourquoi ?

- Je dois y répondre pour un devoir …

- Oh … et bien … je dirais peut-être le jour où je suis sortit avec Jasper pour la première fois ou le jour de notre mariage … mais pendant longtemps ça a été le jour où ton grand-père m'a emmené pour la première fois à DisneyWorld, dit-elle en riant.

- Tu avais quel age ?

- 6 ans … enfin, lorsque je suis allé à DisneyWorld si c'était bien le sujet de ta question.

- Oui … c'était ça.

Les réponses de ma marraine ne pouvaient que me laissez rêveuse. Jasper était l'homme de sa vie et elle l'aimait plus que tout, à l'instar de mes grands-parents, ils étaient vraiment pour moi LE couple modèle, celui que je rêvais de former avec celui qui serait le bon. Elle avait aussi vécu des moments privilégiés avec son père … même si j'avais moi aussi pu visiter DisneyWorld, je l'avais fait avec ma grand-mère alors que mon grand-père assistait à un colloque. Autour de nous, il n'y avait que des enfants avec leurs parents, qui riaient et souriaient. Moi, jamais je n'avais vécu ça. Car même si ma mère n'était plus de ce monde, mon père n'avais jamais fait la moindre sortie avec moi … alors aller avec moi à DisneyWorld … c'était tout à fait impensable.

Après cette discussion avec ma marraine, j'avais une idée plus claire de ce que j'allais écrire dans mon devoir.

J'y passais toute ma soirée, entendant vaguement mon père rentrer à la maison à son heure habituelle.

Plusieurs fois, les larmes avaient failli couler alors que les mots filaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, mais j'avais tenu le coup et vers minuit j'y mettais le point final.

Deux jours plus tard, je rendais mon devoir avec à peu près une semaine d'avance et cette impression d'avoir livré un peu de mon âme, mais c'était bien le prix à payer pour qu'un jour mon rêve se réalise.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Prochain chapitre est un **_**Chapitre Bonus**_**, POV … je vous laisse deviner ^^**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**EstL**


	12. Chapter Bonus 1: Masochiste ?

Onja : un peu sèche … on peut pas vraiment dire ça … si j'avais développé je n'aurais rien eu à mettre dans le chapitre qui suit ^^ pour le POV … c'est marqué en dessous !

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 1: Masochiste ?**

**POV Bella**

Jake avait raison, j'étais complètement masochiste !

Quelle idée avais-je eu d'accepter ce poste d'enseignante dans ce lycée? Certes, il était l'un des plus huppés de l'Upper East Side et avait une réputation excellente. Pourtant, dès ce premier jour, j'aurais dû refaire mes valises et repartir là d'où je venais … la Floride. Ou pourquoi pas l'Afrique ? Ou l'Asie, pour changer ?

Secouant la tête, je tentais de me ressaisir.

Et pourtant, lors de ce premier jour, j'avais bien sentit mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Lorsque j'avais vu son nom. Puis, lorsque que j'avais croisé son regard, ce regard identique au Sien.

J'ai cru mourir, une nouvelle fois à ce moment là. Car en plus de me rappeler son père, elle était la preuve vivante que Tanya n'avait pas menti, qu'ils avaient fondé une famille. Que pour cette petite fille, qui était à présent une adolescente, j'avais au raison de quitter tout et surtout de le quitter Lui.

Au fil des semaines, j'avais découvert une jeune fille vive et intelligente, et qui en plus de ça, adorais la littérature.

Bien malgré moi, je m'attachais à elle …

Mais je ne devais pas oublier que même si elle était Sa fille, elle n'était pas la mienne et ne le serait jamais.

Ce devoir avait été une autre bêtise …

Masochiste je vous dis !

Le plus beau jour de leur vie… Même s'il entrait parfaitement dans le sujet que nous traitions en classe… Je devais bien dire que connaître Son plus beau jour, recevoir le témoignage de Leur bonheur, me terrifiait.

Elle avait était la première à me rendre le devoir et pourtant j'avais instinctivement repoussé le moment où j'allais devoir la lire.

Mais ce moment était arrivé, je devais leur rendre le lendemain, alors je n'avais pas le choix.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, à l'instar des deux feuilles qui composaient la rédaction de Carlie, et me lançais dans la lecture.

_« Le plus beau jour de ma vie, par Carlie E. Cullen_

_« Le sujet bien que simple en lui-même est loin de d'être évident pour moi. Pour la quasi-totalité de mes camarades, le plus beau jour de leur vie se résumera à un évènement marquant, une grande joie partagée ou non._

_« Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais ressentit ce type d'émotion. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà passé de bonnes journées avec ma grand-mère, Esmée, ou bien ma marraine, Alice, mais il avait toujours ce sentiment de manque, cette absence qui pesait et qui faisait que la journée n'était pas parfaite. _

_« Beaucoup pense que c'est l'absence de ma mère, décédée le jours de ma naissance. »_

Je mettais un terme à ma lecture.

Tanya était morte !

Je l'ignorais. En lisant la fiche de Carlie, j'avais pensé que la seule raison pour laquelle Carlie n'avait pas indiqué la profession de sa mère était parce qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Tanya était morte depuis 15 ans… 15 longues années où elle s'était volontairement éloignée des Cullen pour laisser une chance à cette famille en devenir… Qui n'avait finalement jamais exister.

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Je pleurais pour Carlie qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère.

Je pleurais pour Edward qui avait dû élever sa fille seule.

Je pleurais pour moi qui m'était séparée de l'homme que j'aimais… Pour rien.

Nous avions tous souffert inutilement, et Carlie la première, parce que j'avais fuis. Mais à l'époque, c'était la seule solution…

Du revers de la main, j'essuyais les dernières larmes amères qui coulaient le long de mon visage et repris ma lecture.

_« Beaucoup pense que c'est l'absence de ma mère, décédée le jours de ma naissance, qui est la cause de ce manque, mais c'est faux. Enfin en partie._

_« Je me souviens que petite j'enviai mes amies lorsqu'elles se promenaient avec leur maman. Qu'elles faisaient des choses ensemble. Moi, j'avais ma grand-mère. Ma grand-mère est géniale mais elle n'est pas ma mère. Puis finalement, ce sont mes amies qui se sont misent à m'envier de ne pas avoir de mère sur le dos à leur dire que faire ou ne pas faire. Mais aucunes d'elles ne savaient ce que j'aurais donné pour avoir cette chance._

_« D'après mon psy, ou du moins le dernier en date, c'est ce sentiment d'absence qui est la cause d'un manque de bonheur._

_« Il mérite bien son diplôme le bougre. J'avais pas besoin de payer une séance à 100$ pour savoir que je manquais de bonheur ! C'est pas lui qui vit avec un fantôme._

_« C'est vrai que fantôme est le terme qui le défini le mieux._

_Fantôme : _Nom masculin singulier _(ça pour l'être il l'est, singulier)_

Sens propre : apparition surnaturelle d'un défunt _(bon d'accord, techniquement, il n'est pas mort)_

Sens figuré : qui est quasi inexistant.

_« Cette dernière définition est bien celle qui caractérise mon père si je puis le qualifier ainsi. Mon géniteur serait plus approprié sans doute. C'est un être absent, imperméable à tout ce qui l'entour et à moi plus particulièrement._

_« Après tout, ne suis-je pas le grain de sable qui a, il a de cela plus de 15 ans, ruiné la belle mécanique qu'était sa vie. Une vie dont il porte le deuil bien plus que pour ma défunte mère que personne, mis à part son coiffeur, ne semblait regretter. »_

J'interrompais à nouveau ma lecture. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je lisais. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être Edward. Edward était plein de vie et de tendresse, la générosité incarnée… Jamais il n'aurait pu se comporter ainsi vis-à-vis d'un enfant et encore moins vis-à-vis de sa propre fille. Jamais il n'aurait pu reprocher à un enfant d'être né au mauvais moment.

Lui et Tanya étaient les seuls responsables. Pas Carlie.

Je me sentais bouillir intérieurement. Ma peine laissant peu à peu place à la fureur. Mais malgré tout, j'avais encore du mal à y croire, tout cela me semblait impossible.

Edward ne pouvait être ainsi.

Je reprenais ma lecture, en profitant pour mettre ça et là quelques commentaires et corrections sur la forme du texte, sans faire la moindre remarque sur le fond.

Elle poursuivait son récit sur ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire avec son père.

La liste était longue, très longue. Mais contrairement à que l'on pourrait attendre d'une jeune fille de 15 ans élevée dans une riche famille de l'Upper Est Side, elle n'était composée que de « petits bonheurs » que tous et chacun partage avec ceux qu'il aime.

_Finalement, c'est avec le cœur bien lourd que je lisais les dernières lignes._

_« Ceci n'est que la vérité, bien que j'aie été tentée de raconter celle que j'aurais préféré avoir. Une vie où Elle serait là, près de nous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je dois faire avec mon fantôme._

_« Telle est ma vie, sans grand bonheur, mais pleine d'espoir. » _

Bien malgré moi, j'étais impressionnée par l'optimisme de Carlie. Je finissais d'annoter sa copie et y inscrivait mon avis final.

Il y avait quelques petits problèmes, notamment au niveau du vocabulaire employé. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était du bon travail. Surtout si l'on prend en considération le fond de la chose et l'absence de matière première. Après tout elle aurait bien pu inventer une belle histoire. Elle en était tout fait capable.

Mue par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je laissais mes doigts inscrire un autre commentaire à la fin de la rédaction.

_Carlie,_

_Je te remercie de ton honnêteté, un travail d'invention t'aurait été probablement plus facile à exécuter. Tu as raison d'espérer, le bonheur arrive souvent quand on s'y attend le moins, Crois-en mon expérience. _

_Bella Black. _

Pourquoi avais-je écrit cela ?

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que c'est dans les bras de son père que j'avais connu ce bonheur tant qu'à y être ?

Mais à présent, il est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait et ce qui est écrit est écrit.

Jake a définitivement raison, je suis un masochiste.

Mais quel remède pour me soigner ?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Voilà pour ce chapitre bonus

Il y en aura bientôt un autre mais pas de Bella … ni d'Edward. Lui, on va le laisser de côté encore un peu. En tout cas, d'ici peu, vous allez vraiment commencer à le haïr notre petit Eddy ^^

Robisous les miss et à très bientôt !


	13. Chapter 9

Kristykate : MDR !

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 9**

C'était la rentrée et je m'en serait bien passé !

Rentrée signifiait retour à la maison avec un Edward de plus en plus infernal. Tellement insupportable que j'avais passé la quasi-totalité de mes vacances chez mes grands-parents. Mais avec la rentrée, c'était le retour au bercail. J'aurais volontiers préféré rester chez eux avec ma marraine, même si à la longue elle me tapait sur le système. Son enthousiasme concernant Bella en devenait presque terrifiant. Mais, je savais que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait profondément et qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout retrouver son amie

Mais rentrée signifiait aussi revoir Bella – Mme Black. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que je lui avais rendu mon devoir et à vrai dire, je redoutais franchement sa réaction face au devoir que je lui avais rendu.

Mais advienne que pourra !

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu en faire un autre que celui-là. Ma conscience me l'interdisait.

Puis vint le moment fatidique qui approchait et l'angoisse prenait peu à peu possession de moi. Incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, j'entrais en classe tout en fixant mes chaussures – superbes soit dit en passant – et allais m'asseoir sans relever la tête à aucun moment.

Elle passa silencieusement dans les rangs et nous rendit une à une nos copies.

Lorsqu'elle déposa la mienne sur la table que j'occupais, je n'en cru pas mes yeux.

Non seulement j'avais eu une bonne note, mais en plus de cela, à la fin de ma rédaction, elle avait laissé une note.

Une note d'encouragement, non pas à poursuivre mes efforts dans sa matière mais à garder espoir à ne pas lâcher.

Savait-elle que c'était elle mon espoir ?

Que c'était grâce à elle que j'avais su trouver un peu de joie dans ma vie.

Les jumelles en étaient presque tombées de leur chaise lorsque je leur avais fait lire le commentaire de Bella à l'heure du déjeuner.

- La vache Carlie ! (Heidi)

- Elle t'a vraiment à la bonne ! T'as vu la note qu'elle t'a mise ? (Jane)

- On s'en fout de la note Jane ! C'est ce qu'elle a mit à la fin qui est important ! Vu ce que tu as balancé sur ton père, elle aurait dû avoir peur ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas tendre ton paternel. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il sache sourire. (Heidi)

- Wep, mais il est canon aussi. (Jane)

- Pff Jane … ça on le sait qu'il est canon. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous le ressortir dès qu'on parle de lui ! T'es vraiment blonde ! (Heidi)

- C'est bon … et puis, de toute façon, je suis aussi blonde que toi ! (Jane)

Dépitée, Heidi secoua la tête.

- Mais t'as quand même eu une sacrée note. Ton père serait peut-être fière de toi si tu la lui montrais ? (Jane)

Je fus tellement surprise que, cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui faillis tomber de ma chaise.

- Non, mais ça va pas Jane ? Il va me démolir !

- Hmmm … pas si sûr, intervint Heidi.

- Comment ça « pas si sûr » ? Il va me démolir ça c'est certain !

- Écoute Carlita, à quand remonte ta dernière discussion sérieuse avec ton paternel ? (Heidi)

- Oh, facile ça remonte à … attend un peu … hmm … jamais !

- Ok, tu sais comme moi que peu importe jusqu'où tu iras avec Mrs Black, on peut pas la balancer comme ça à ton père ! Ça serait du suicide ou presque. À mon avis, ta disserte le ferait réagir. Et peut-être bien qu'après il prendrait conscience de son comportement et pourrait t'écouter.

- On peut toujours rêver …

- On peut toujours essayer !

Durant le reste de la journée, cette idée fit son petit bout de chemin.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, j'étais toujours indécise quand à ce que j'allais ou n'allais pas faire.

J'aurais bien appelé Alice pour savoir que faire … mais il ne me restait plus suffisamment de temps.

Finalement, je décidais de laisser la copie sur la table basse du salon.

Après tout, il n'était même pas certain qu'il s'y intéresse, non ?

PEUREUSE ! Me hurla ma conscience.

Et elle avait entièrement raison. Je jouais le tout sur un coup de poker, un vrai coup de bluff. S'il la lisait … et bien advienne que pourra. S'il ne la lisait pas je pourrais toujours me dire que j'avais essayé.

Je laissais donc mon devoir sur la table basse, face cachée, et regagnais ma chambre.

À 19h30 précise, j'entendis la porte claquer, comme à son habitude. Je sentis la panique m'envahir d'un seul coup.

Incapable d'attendre sagement de savoir ce qui allait arriver, je quittais ma chambre sans un bruit et me postais relativement près de la porte.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir sans être vue.

Comme à son habitude, il s'était servi un verre au mini bar et s'était installé dans un fauteuil pour le boire. Il avait desserré sa cravate et défait le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Le cœur battant, j'attendais et redoutais tout à la fois l'instant où il allait remarquer mon devoir. S'il le verrait.

Je vis clairement son regard se poser sur la table basse.

Alors que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, je le vis se lever et ramasser mon devoir.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'était le document qu'il avait entre les mains, je le vis froncer les sourcils.

Il lut le devoir, ses traits se durcissant au fil de sa lecture mais ce fut lorsqu'il lut la dernière page que je vis la rage faire son apparition.

- CARLIE ! hurla-t-il.

Me retenant de pousser un cri de surprise, je regagnais rapidement mon antre avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ma présence.

- CARLIE ! hurla-t-il une seconde fois.

Mais bien trop terrorisée par la rage que je percevais sans peine dans sa voix, je ne répondis pas.

J'entendis sa démarche nerveuse, ses pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de moi.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et alla claquer contre le mur.

- TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI ?

Toujours aussi pétrifiée, je n'osais rien dire.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que ce torchon ?

Tout de suite les grands mots pensais-je.

- C'est un devoir, pourquoi ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il excédé. Et je peux savoir qui est cette Bella Black et ce qu'il t'a prit de raconter des choses pareilles ?

Il avait craché le nom de mon professeur comme si on lui avait brûlé la langue.

- Mme Black est mon professeur de littérature et je n'ai fais que raconter la vérité ! Me justifiais-je.

Je vis son visage se contracter encore plus, sa fureur venait de monter d'un cran.

Sans le savoir, j'avais réveillé un monstre.

- LA VÉRITÉE ? Que sais-tu de la vérité petite idiote ? Tu n'en sais foutrement rien ! Et que voulais-tu faire avec ça, hein ? Tu ne crois pas que ta seule existence à suffisamment fait de mal à cette famille ? Décidément, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta putain de mère.

Il avait osé ! Il venait de me comparer à Elle ! Cette salope qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer bien avant ma naissance !

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez.

- Que veux-tu, avec ma putain de mère et mon connard de père, je ne pouvais tomber bien loi de l'arbre ! Lançais-je avec hargne.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je sentis un violent coup atteindre la joue. Le coup fut tellement fort qu'il me déséquilibra et me fit m'écrouler contre mon lit.

Instinctivement, je portais ma main sur ma joue dont une chaleur plus qu'inhabituelle se dégageait.

Je portais mon regard sur lui et voyant l'angle qu'avait pris son bras, je compris.

Mon père venait de me frapper.

Il m'avait fait subir de nombreuses tortures psychologiques. Mais jamais, il n'avait porté la main sur moi.

Je sentis mes larmes couler sur mes joues et face au regard qu'il me lança, un regard où le remords n'avait aucune place, je me relevais, attrapais mon sac et filais à toute jambes à travers l'appartement.

- CARLIE ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il.

Mais en guise de réponse, il n'eut que le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

Sans que je sache exactement comment, mais jambes ne cessèrent de courir que quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, lorsque je fus dans les bras tendres de ma grand-mère.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà ! Ça, c'est fait !**_

_**Bon, maintenant on ne me zigouille pas et on ne me zigouille pas Edward non plus même si vous en avez très très envie.**_

_**Ce chapitre, et le suivant, marquent un moment important dans cette histoire.**_

_**J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine de façon à pouvoir le poster avant le weekend.**_


	14. Chapter 10

_**Ilonka : cette histoire doit se régler entre Edward et Carlie avant tout. Bella n'a aucune leçon à donner à Edward.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 10**

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps son pouvoir m'arrêter ni même savoir comment faire tant le chagrin était fort.

Ma grand-mère me berçait légèrement dans ses bras tentant de me calmer, de me consoler comme elle pouvait.

- Carlie … ma chérie … dis-moi ce qu'il se passe …

- C'est … c'est … tentais-je d'articuler au travers de mes sanglots.

- Shut … calme-toi ma chérie … calme-toi …

Doucement, lentement … les sanglots se calmèrent.

- C'est papa … prononçais-je tout contre elle. Il m'a frappé …

- Quoi ? Mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille ?

- C-c'est ma faute … j'ai laissé mon devoir pour qu'il le lise … je n'aurais pas dû … c'est ma faute …

- Non, non ma chérie … ce n'est pas ta faute ma puce … me dit-elle tout en me serrant plus fort contre elle.

Soudainement, nous fûmes interrompues par un vacarme incroyable. Nous nous rendîmes rapidement compte que quelqu'un frappait violement contre la porte d'entrée.

La silhouette de mon père se dessinait à travers la vitre de la porte.

- Monte ! Me dit ma grand-mère en me poussant vers l'escalier.

J'obéissais et montais les marches quatre à quatre. Mais au lieu de gagner ma chambre, je restais assise sur les dernières marches de l'escalier. Le fait que celui-ci tournait de ¾, les dernières marches se trouvaient bien cachées grâce à la rambarde de bois.

C'était le meilleur endroit pour voir sans être vu.

Mon père frappait encore la porte comme un forcené.

Ma grand-mère inspira profondément avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

- Elle est là ? demanda-t-il tout en entrant dans la maison.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Edward, lui répondit-elle ironiquement. Et si tu parles de Carlie, oui elle est là. Où crois-tu qu'elle aurait pu aller ? Mais nom d'un chien Edward. Est-ce que je peux s'avoir ce qui t'a pris ? Finit-elle par s'emporter.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Maman ! Grinça-t-il.

- Ne pas me mêler de ça ! Tu frappes ma petite fille et tu oses me dire de ne pas me mêler de ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas se qui c'est passé ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

- Oh parce qu'en plus tu as une excuse pour justifier ton acte en plus ! Rien ne justifie un tel geste Edward et surtout pas sur son propre enfant !

- Elle ne l'est pas ! Hurla-t-il avec rage. Elle n'est pas ma fille ! Elle n'est que le cadeau empoisonné que m'a laissé cette putain de Tanya.

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler, sans que je puisse les arrêter, et j'eu toutes les peines du mondes à retenir mon cris lorsque la main de ma grand-mère claqua sur la joue de mon père.

Elle dut claquer fort car il vacilla sous le coup.

- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Tanya et de ce qu'elle vous a fait. Mais je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Carlie sur ce point. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'est pas responsable des actes de ses parents !

Il eu un léger rire ironique.

- Une enfant ? Vraiment ? Et bien cette enfant est déjà aussi perfide que l'était sa mère ! Railla-t-il.

Je vis ma grand-mère fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément.

- Edward, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, je t'ai laissé 16 ans, 16 longues années pour que tu puisses l'accepter, elle, ta fille et si tu avais pris le temps, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, tu te serais aperçu que cette petite est ton portrait craché et qu'elle n'a rien de Tanya, même Rosalie le reconnaît.

Il parut surpris par la réflexion de ma grand-mère.

- Mais maintenant ça suffit Edward, tu vas quitter cette maison.

- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

- Edward, reprit-elle plus fortement. Tu vas quitter cette maison sur le champ ! Tu as été trop loin ! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses du mal à ma petite-fille, je ne veux plus te voir vas tant ! Je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds dans cette maison !

Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots tant son exaspération était grande.

Je vis les mâchoires de mon père se serrer. Sur sa joue, l'on voyait clairement la trace laissée par la main de ma grand-mère.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Comme tu voudras, maman.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec dédain.

- VAS-T-EN ! Hurla ma grand-mère.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte en sortant. Il la claqua tellement fort que pendant quelques secondes, je crus que la vitre du milieu allait se briser.

Après qu'il soit partit, mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et ma grand-mère, qui savait pertinemment que j'avais assisté à toute la scène, me rejoingnit et me prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée … tout est ma faute …

- Shut … ne dit pas de bêtises chéries …

- Si … c'est ma faute … B-Bella nous a demandé de raconter le plus beau jour de notre vie et moi je lui ai raconté pourquoi j'étais incapable de choisir un jour en particulier parcequ'il n'y en avait pas un qui ait vraiment été exceptionnel … je n'aurai pas dû grand-mère …

Elle soupira avant de me demander :

- Et je suppose que ton père l'a lu ?

Pour toute réponse, j'hochais la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

- Carlie … ce que tu as fait n'était peut-être pas délicat. Mais il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi. Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Incapable de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, je me serrais contre elle.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, assise dans l'escalier, mais nous y étions toujours lorsque Alice rentra de chez Emmett et Rosalie avec qui elle avait passé la journée à faire du shopping.

Nous ne devions pas avoir l'air très en forme l'une comme l'autre. Car dès qu'elle nous vit, elle lâcha ses achats du jour pour nous rejoindre. [**N/A : je vous laisse mesurer le degré d'affolement d'Alice !]**

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Esmée tenta de la calmer. Mais lorsqu'elle lui expliqua les raisons de ma présence, elle s'emporta de nouveau.

- L'espère d'abrutit sans cervelle ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Non mais de quel droit il se permet de frapper ma filleule ? Sa propre fille ! Oh ! Ça oui ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe l'animal !

- Alice ! L'interrompit ma grand-mère. Je t'interdis d'aller voir ton frère. Je t'interdis d'avoir le moindre contacte avec lui ! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ? Lui dit-elle sur un ton qui ne tolérait pas la moindre réplique.

Ma marraine ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans que le moindre mot n'en sorte.

- Mais …

- J'ai dit non Alice ! Nous avons tous essayé de le soutenir depuis presque 17 ans maintenant. Mais là ça suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de son égoïsme. À partir d'aujourd'hui, Carlie restera avec nous et Edward ne sera plus le bienvenu dans cette maison et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

La voix de ma grand-mère avait résonnée dans toute la maison et ma marraine ne dit pas un mot de plus se contentant de s'asseoir près de moi et de me prendre elle aussi dans ses bras.

Mon grand-père rentra peu après de l'hôpital et ma grand-mère eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire revenir au calme et l'obliger à rester à la maison.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un était pareil et, il faut bien le dire, il en était terrifiant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe dans ma famille et d'avoir fait exploser celle-ci. Ma culpabilité me rongea tellement que cette nuit là, je ne fermais les yeux qu'au petit jour.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un autre chapitre bonus et ****NON**** ce ne sera pas un chapitre POV Edward !**_

_**À ce Weekend ! (samedi soir sans doute)**_


	15. Chapter Bonus 2: Carlita mia

Onja : nooooooooooooon ! Reste ! Tu verras, en lisant le prochain chapitre que tu n'a pas tord, enfin pas tout à fait …

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 2: Carlita mia**

**POV Heidi **

Ma pauvre Carlita, cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'elle ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'autre chose et même Mrs Black s'en était inquiété.

Le jour qui avait suivit la remise des devoirs par cette dernière, Carlie n'était pas venue en cours.

Avec Jane, on avait flippé comme des folles toute la journée, sachant ce qui était sensé se passer le soir avec Edward. On a eu tout de suite très peur pour elle.

Carlie adorait l'école, il lui fallait un motif très grave pour qu'elle n'y aille pas. Alors, à la fin des cours on a couru jusqu'à chez elle, enfin, on a prit un taxi qui nous a déposées devant chez elle. On a demandé au concierge si Carlie était là et il nous a répondu qu'elle était chez sa grand-mère.

Et là on a vraiment eu peur pour notre petite sœur. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. Jane et moi avons trois frères aînés : Félix, Alec et Démétri. Il faut avouer qu'aucun d'eux n'a inventé l'eau chaude. Mais bon, ce sont nos frères (ceux de Jane surtout. Mais çam j'évite de le dire à voix haute !), ce qui fait qu'à la maison, nous sommes les « petites » alors qu'avec Carlie … on peut être des grandes sœurs et il faut dire que c'est aussi un travail à plein temps ça ! Parce qu'il faut souvent la consoler ma Carlita !

Toujours est-il que nous voilà reparties en courant vers la maison du Dr. Cullen et de son épouse. Bon cette fois-ci, on a pas prit de taxi (on en a surtout pas trouvé avant d'arriver chez les Cullen !).

Une fois devant la grande maison (qui ressemble beaucoup à la notre), nous avons sonné et c'est Alice, la marraine de Carlie qui a ouvert. Tout de suite, on lui a sauté dessus pour savoir ce qu'avait Carlie et surtout si on pouvait la voir.

Elle nous a rapidement expliqué que Carlie s'était disputée avec son père, que ça avait mal fini. Elle habiterait chez ses grands-parents pour une durée illimitée.

Si les grands-parents Cullen prenaient leur petite fille chez eux, c'est que ça avait dû sacrément chauffer entre Edward et Carlie. Jusque là les Cullen n'avaient accepté que de jouer le rôle d'asile temporaire quand Carlie était à deux doigts de péter un câble.

Alice nous a conduites jusqu'à la chambre de Carlita.

J'ai sentit mon cœur se serrer quand je l'ai vue, et je sais que ça a été la même chose pour Jane. On est jumelles ou on ne l'est pas !

Ma pauvre Carlie était allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond d'un blanc étincelant.

Jane et moi nous sommes allongées à côté d'elle et lui avons prise une mains chacune.

- _Ça va aller ma Carlita, ça va passer_, lui dis-je tout en caressant sa main.

Carlie essayait de ne pas pleurer mais je voyais bien que c'était dur pour elle. C'est ce moment que choisi ma sœur pour intervenir.

- _Dit_ _Carlie ? T'as pas mal aux yeux à force de fixer ce plafond ? Nan ! Parce qu'il est vachement blanc et que je suis à deux doigts de remettre mes lunettes de soleil !_

La poitrine de Carlie se secoua et laissa échapper un son que l'on aurait pu aussi bien prendre pour un rire que pour de sanglots.

En fait, je crois qu'elle a d'abord laissé échapper un rire avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Avec Jane, nous l'avons aidé à se calmer. Et lorsque sa grand-mère est entrée dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau calme.

- _Bonjour les filles._

_- Bonjour Mrs Cullen_, lançâmes-nous simultanément avec Jane (une des grandes joie de la gémellité !)

- Vous _voulez goûter ? Je viens de faire des cookies._

Jane et moi nous nous sommes regardées et j'ai lu dans ses yeux la même gourmandise qui s'était emparée de moi à l'écoute du mot : cookies.

N'allez pas croire que je suis gourmande, mais les cookies de Mrs Cullen étaient une vraie tuerie ! Je crois qu'on aurait pu me dire que c'était l'arsenic qui les rendait tellement bon que j'aurais quand même continué à en manger ! Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire avec l'estomac plein non ?

Nous nous levâmes toutes deux pour nous diriger vers la sortie.

- _Carlie, toi aussi tu viens goûter !_ L'avertit sa grand-mère.

Pour toute réponse, notre petite Carlita grogna.

Vraiment charmant comme réponse. On se demande de qui elle tient ça !

Sans attendre que notre marmotte daigne sortir de son trou, Jane et moi l'avons prise par les bras et extirpée de son trou pour la traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où la délicieuse odeur de biscuits tout chauds embaumait la pièce.

Il semblerait que cette odeur sans nul autre pareil redonna vie à notre Carlie adorée. Car d'un coup, elle nous sembla un peu plus légère et, effectivement, le poids mort que nous avions traîné depuis l'étage avait reprit vie !

Nous dévorâmes la quasi-totalité des biscuits, n'en laissant que pour le Dr Cullen à la demande express de Mrs Cullen.

Une fois rassasiée, Carlie sembla en meilleure forme.

- _Et si tu nous racontais ce qui c'est passé Carlita_, lui demandais-je.

- _Il n'y pas grand-chose à dire. Il a lu le devoir, il est entré dans une rage noire et il m'en à collé une._

_- QUOI ?_ Nous exclamâmes simultanément avec Jane.

_- Il t'a frappé ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Carlie hochât de la tête.

_- Ô Carlie … c'est de notre faute tout ça …_ gémit Jane

- _Mais non ! _Protesta Carlie.

- Si _Carlita, c'est de notre faute. C'est nous qui t'avons poussé à la faire. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, jamais il n'aurait lu ce devoir._

_- Non,_ dit-elle fermement. _J'ai moi-même prit cette décision et de toute façon tout cela n'a plus aucune importance. Dans deux ans j'irais à la fac et je n'aurais plus affaire à lui._

Jane et moi nous sommes regardées, interloquées par la réponse de Carlie.

_- Et que fais-tu du plan ?_

_- Le plan ? Non, mais parce que vous croyez que je vais la fourrer dans ses bras après ce qu'il a fait ? Franchement ! Je n'en ai plus vraiment envie et ça ne serait pas vraiment un cadeau à lui faire._

- _Carlie, c'est la colère qui parle pour toi. Repense aux raisons qui nous t'ont poussé à imaginer ce plan._

Pour toute réponse, elle se renfrogna. Signe que nous étions loin d'avoir tord.

- _Et puis, avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire réveillera Edward_, dit Jane

Carlie soupira.

_- Mais de toute façon, qui nous dit qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour lui ?_ Nous sortit Carlie en guise de parade.

- _C'est évident ! _S'esclaffa Jane.

- _Non, justement, ça ne l'est pas ! Jusque-là nous n'avons fait que des conjonctures hasardeuses et regarde où ça nous a mené ! Ma grand-mère a dit à son fils qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et ma famille est à moitié détruite._

_- Carlie, si nous t'apportons la preuve formelle qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour lui. Tu accepteras de reprendre là où on était resté ?_ Lui demandais-je avec sérieux.

Carlie me fixa un moment avec sévérité puis baissa les yeux.

_- J'en sais rien … je … je vais y penser … _

Connaissant ma Carlie et son grand cœur, j'étais certaine que sa réponse serait positive.

Je lançais un regard vers Jane. Celle-ci répondit à ma question silencieuse d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

Tout été clair entre nous : ce soir, c'était opération commando !

Nous avions quitté Carlie peu après de façon à pouvoir nous préparer pour notre soirée.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à préparer finalement puisque avec Jane nous avions déjà un dossier plus épais que la sainte bible sur Bella Swan.

Clairement, nous savions tout ou presque de sa vie. Nous savions surtout que ce soir là, elle devait sortir avec son amie Angela et que donc, son appartement serait vide.

Vers 21h, Jane et moi quittions notre chambre. Mais nous fûmes rapidement interceptées par nos frères aînés qui regardaient un film qui devait être un American Pie ou quelque chose du genre.

- _Et bien les petiotes ? Ou est-ce qu'on va comme ça habillée en noir ?_ demanda Félix

_- On va faire le cas du siècle !_ Lui répondis-je avec un immense sourire.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Nan, mais sérieux, vous allez où ?_

_- Dans le sous-sol, jouer à cache-cache !_ Sortit Jane.

C'est vrai que parfois elle peut être brillante la frangine !

_- Oh ! On pourra venir jouer avec vous ?_

_- Après la fin du film si vous voulez. _

Ma proposition fut acceptée de façon unanime avant qu'ils ne se replongent dans leur chef-d'œuvre du septième art.

Par la suite, nous quittâmes la demeure familiale sans plus de problème.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'immeuble de notre professeur fut relativement long.

Le taxi nous déposa devant l'immeuble dont nous fîmes le tour de façon à pouvoir accéder à l'échelle de secours.

Jane me fit la courte échelle de façon à ce que je puisse attraper la partie haute de l'échelle puis, sans en bruit, nous montâmes les quatre étages.

Comme prévu, les fenêtres étaient de simple fenêtre à guillotine dont le verrou ne fut pas bien difficile à défaire.

L'appartement de notre prof était, comment dire, … éclectique ! Il y avait ça et là pas mal d'objets en tout genres rapportés d'Afrique. Mais aussi certains un peu plus modernes. Quand on voyait le salon, on avait qu'une envie : se lover dans le canapé et se plonger dans l'un des nombreux livres qui encombraient la pièce sans pour autant la rendre étouffante.

Ça et là quelques photos de Bella avec des petits africains, des amis, des membres de sa famille et là une autre où elle prenait la pose avec son ex-mari et le mari de ce dernier. Ils semblaient très heureux tous les trois.

Nous trouvions rapidement la chambre.

Elle était relativement austère.

Un lit, une petite penderie et une commode.

J'osais espérait qu'elle avait transformé une autre pièce de la maison en dressing ! Mais finalement, il n'y avait que ça.

Jane commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode en faisant bien attention de ne rien dérange. Pour ma part, je m'attaquais à la seule et unique table de nuit.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration, me préparant à y trouver je ne sais quoi. Je suis bien placée pour savoir tout ce qu'une fille peut planquer dans ces petits tiroirs. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et le tiroir d'une seule, je l'ouvris. [N/H : j'adore le jeu de mots !]

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'il n'y avait rien dedans qui aurait pu le faire rougir lorsque j'aurais croisé ma prof le lendemain matin.

Il y avait des papiers en tout genre, un paquet de mouchoir et une édition toute racornée d'Orgueil & Préjugés.

Un classique !

Je remarquais qu'il y avait une photo qui servait de marque-page. J'ouvris le livre et découvrit une photo d'Edward Cullen souriant. En gros une photo d'Edward Cullen avec seize ans de moins.

- _Jane, ramène ta graisse !_ Chuchotais-je.

_- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Et arrête un peu, tu vas finir par me complexer !_

_- Wep ! J'ai trouvé le Saint-Graal ! Et te complexe pas, tu sais bien que t'es plus maigre qu'un haricot vert !_

Jane se pencha sur mon épaule et prit une série de clichés avec son appareil photo.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que t'en dis ma frangine, mais moi je ne me sers pas d'une photo d'un de mes ex comme marque-page pour mon livre préféré. Surtout quand le livre est Orgueil & Préjugés !_

_- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi H. Si avec ça, elle n'est pas convaincue notre petite Carlie. Alors je veux bien aller me faire pendre !_

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre à ma sœur car nous fûmes interrompues par des voix et des bruits de clé dans une serrure.

Rapidement nous rangeâmes le livre et regagnâmes la fenêtre ouverte. À peine avions-nous atteint l'échelle à incendie que la lumière s'allumait dans l'appartement.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de refermer la fenêtre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle pensera l'avoir oublié.

Une fois que nous nous fûmes éloignées de l'immeuble, nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux folles, heureuses d'avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchions :

La preuve formelle que Bella Black, née Swan avait toujours de sentiments pour Edward Cullen. Même dix-sept ans après leur séparation.


	16. Chapter 11

_**Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi alors …. Chapitre !**_

_**Voilà … j'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire**_

_**Prochain chapitre … samedi soir**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 11**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que ma famille avait explosait, ou presque … et c'était ma faute.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de mon père, du moins pas directement. Grand-mère avait interdit à tous les membres de la famille de ne pas aller le voir, mais lorsque deux jours après la dispute, l'un des associés de papa avait appelé pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu travailler depuis deux jours … là j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter. Même si elle ne le disait pas, je voyais bien que toute cette histoire rongeait ma grand-mère.

Grand-mère … toute cette histoire va peut-être trop loin … lui avais-je dit. Je vois bien que ça te fait du mal.

Elle m'avait regardé avec tendresse et avait caressé mes cheveux.

Carlie, ma chérie, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas cette situation mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps et cela t'aurait évité bien des désagréments ma puce. J'ai toujours soutenu ton père, quelque soit ses choix … il est mon fils, mon petit garçon … et je ne suis qu'une mère … mais je suis aussi une grand-mère et la situation n'est plus acceptable, je ne peux plus tolérer le mal qu'il fait autour de lui.

Mais … tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il ne va plus au travail …

Elle avait fermé les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, son regard était emprunt d'une farouche détermination.

Non Carlie, ton père est un grand garçon et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, les hôpitaux ou la police auraient appelé.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, je hochais de la tête en signe d'assentiment même si mon angoisse n'était pas calmée … s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je m'en sentirais coupable tout le reste de ma vie.

Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ces angoisses car Alice était allé jusque chez nous pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles … mais elle c'était copieusement faite envoyée … valser au travers du battant de bois …

Mais c'était il y a trois jours et depuis pas le moindre signe de vie.

J'ignore si c'est l'angoisse ou la force de l'habitude qui avait guidé mes pieds jusque chez nous, mais j'y étais, je faisais face à la porte, tenant mes clés d'une main tremblante.

Et s'il avait fait changer les serrures ?

De toute façon j'allais être rapidement fixée.

J'insérais le bout de métal dans la serrure et tournais la clé. Le mécanisme s'enclenchait et « clac » couronna de succès ma tentative.

Bravo Carlie ! Tu as ouvert une porte ! Me souffla ma perfide conscience.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, ou du moins en en faisant le moins possible, j'entrais dans l'appartement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser le nez face à l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement. Ça sentais … comme tonton Em' après qu'il ait passé une demi-journée à faire du sport … et encore, il sentait meilleur !

Je tentais de me faire à l'odeur et avancer doucement dans l'appartement. Il était complètement plongé dans le noir, seul quelques fin rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les rideaux me permettaient de voir où je mettais les pieds.

Je jetais un œil dan la cuisine qui ressemblait à un vrai capharnaüm.

Carmen n'avait pas dû mettre les pieds ici depuis un moment.

Je passais donc au salon pour voir quel désastre m'attendait.

Le sol était jonché de bouteilles diverses et variées et, sur le canapé, une chose informe qui gisait là, entourée par ses cadavres : mon père.

Je m'approchais lentement de lui.

Il était sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans les coussins. L'un de ses bras pendait lamentablement le long du canapé de telle façon que sa main reposait à terre.

Dans la dite main, j'aperçu un bout de … quelque chose. Je me penchais et l'extirpait délicatement de ses doigts.

C'était une photo.

La photo d'une très jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat …

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes.

Cette photo me renvoya à ce que les jumelles m'avaient apporté quelques jours plus tôt. La preuve que Bella pensait encore à lui et qu'elle avait probablement encore des sentiments pour lui. Et là, aujourd'hui, j'avais la preuve que lui aussi pensait à elle, qu'elle lui manquait.

Vu l'état de la pauvre photo, elle avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

Une phrase que ma grand-mère m'avait dite la semaine précédente me revint en tête

« Parfois aimer quelqu'un fait tellement mal, que la haïr est bien plus facile. »

Le cœur lourd je passais ma main dans ses mèches rebelles.

A peine avais-je effleuré se cheveux, qu'il tourna la tête vers moi et me fusilla du regard.

Terrifiée, je ramenais ma main vers moi, mais déséquilibrée, je me retrouvais sur les fesses.

_- Que fais-tu là ?_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et agressive.

_- J-je me faisais du souci pour toi …_

Il releva un sourcil, perplexe.

_- Toi ? Tu te faisais du souci pour moi ? Alors pour quoi ne cherches-tu qu'à me faire du mal ? _grogna-t-il avant de faire une grimace, probablement du à sa gueule de bois.

_- J-je ne voulais pas te faire de mal …_ parvins-je à prononcer alors que je sentais ma gorge s'étrécir à cause des sanglots.

_- Oh vraiment ?_ dit-il sur un ton suspicieux tout en tentant de se redresser.

Alors que j'allais l'aider, il repoussa ma main.

_- Que voulais-tu faire alors ?_ demanda-t-il avec colère. _Me pousser à bout ?_

Ne sachant que répondre je baissais les yeux.

_- C'est donc ça que tu voulais ?_

_- NON !_ M'écriais-je.

Il grimaça de douleur et se massait lentement les tempes.

_- J-je … je voulais que tout ça s'arrête …_ finis-je par dire mettant enfin en mots ce qu'au font de moi je n'osais plus espérer.

_- Que ça change ?_ demanda-t-il perplexe.

_- Oui … je ne voulais plus que tu sois malheureux, je … _

_- Que sais-tu de mon malheur ?_ Gronda-t-il.

_- J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le pense,_ répondis-je penaude.

Alors qu'il cherchait encore comment réagir face à ma révélation, je lui tendais la photo que j'avais dans la main.

_- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?_

Je crois bien que cette question le choqua profondément.

_- C-comment ? _

Face à son étonnement, je ne pu m'empêcher de d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

_- Tu devrais aller te laver …_ lui dis-je en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, en suite je crois que nous devrons parler tous les deux.

Il hochât légèrement de la tête et se leva. Lorsqu'il eut réussi a trouver un équilibre, il se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je me dirigeais vers les fenêtres dont je tirais les rideaux avant de les ouvrir en grand.

Cela me fit presque du bien d'ouvrir les fenêtres en grand. L'air vif de novembre se chargea de chasser les mauvaises odeurs qui avaient envahi la pièce et de purifier l'air. Nous avions beau vivre à Manhattan, la présence du Park à deux blocks à peine de chez nous, nous apportait une certaine bouffée d'air pure.

L'eau coula un bon moment dans la salle de bain, me laissant suffisamment de temps pour redonner une forme acceptable au salon et à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le dit salon, habillé de frais et rasé de près (ce qui n'était pas un luxe), je lui tendis un grand verre d'eau et deux cachés d'aspirine.

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête puis alla se placer face à l'une des fenêtres encore ouverte.

_- Comment as-tu su qui était Bella ?_

J'inspirais profondément avant de me lancer.

_- Il y a à peu près deux mois, notre professeur d'art nous a demandé de travailler sur notre famille alors j'ai cherché une photo de … Tanya et toi … alors … comme je savais que tu gardais des photos dans ta chambre je suis allé les chercher …_

_- Tu as été fouillé dans mes affaires ! _cria-t-il

Je l'ignorais et continuais.

_- Je n'ai pas trouvé de photos de Tanya et de toi mais de Bella. Ne sachant pas vraiment qui elle était, j'ai été demandé à grand-mère…_

_- Et que t'a-t-elle raconté ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Elle m'a à peu près tout raconté sur toi, Bella et Tanya … _

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément, comme lorsqu'il essayait de se calmer. Sans un regard vers lui j'étais capable de dire qu'il était entrain de se pinces l'arrête du nez.

_- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as été lui raconter tout ça si tu savais qui elle était ?_ me dit-il avec colère.

Je relevais vivement la tête vers lui.

_- Tu sais qui est Bella Black ?_

.

_**To be continue … **_

[N/A : Mouahahahahahah]


	17. Chapter 12

**_Et voilà la suite !_**

**_Et vous risquez de comprendrais quelques petites choses sur Edward_**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 12**

_« - Tu sais qui est Bella Black ? »_

.

_- Si je sais qui est Bella Black ? Répéta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers moi. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que je sais qui elle est. Mais jamais n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle oserait s'installer ici … si près … _Dit-il comme pour lui-même.

_- Mais tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?_

Il releva vivement la tête vers moi et me fusilla du regard.

_- Comment pourrais-je aimer une personne qui m'a trahi comme elle l'a fait ? _Cracha-t-il comme si les mots lui brulaient la bouche. _Au final, elle ne vaut pas mieux que ta mère …_

_- ELLE N'EST PAS MA MÈRE ! _Criais-je

La surprise se lut dans ses yeux.

_- Tanya n'est pas ma mère,_ répétais-je. _Je ne la considère et ne la considèrerais jamais comme tel. Quel genre de mère se servirait de son enfant dans le seul but de détruire la vie des personnes qui l'entourent ? Je crois bien que si elle n'était pas déjà morte, je l'achèverai de mes propres mains._ Dis-je en marmonnant.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce suite à mon petit monologue. Je décidais donc de rompre la glace en posant LA question qui me brûlait les lèvres. **[N/A : et qui turlupine toutes les lectrices qui sont arrachés les cheveux en lisant la fin du chapitre précédent] [N/H : Ça va aller avec de beaux costumes d'Halloween. -)]**

- _Comment as-tu su qu'elle était devenue Bella Black ? Quand s'est-elle mariée ? C'est pour ça que tu penses qu'elle t'a trahie ?_

Bon, j'avoue, c'était plutôt LES questions que LA, mais j'avais moi aussi besoin de réponses.

Il inspira profondément et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Je fis de même et m'installait dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

_- Quelques jours après ta naissance, je suis allé en Floride pour la voir. Je voulais lui parler, lui dire … la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, sa mère m'a_ _appris qu'elle n'était pas présente. Qu'elle était partie rendre visite à son fiancé, Jacob Black … _

Il avait prononcé le mot « fiancé » avec tant d'écœurement que j'avais facilement ressentit son sentiment à cet égard.

_- Elle était déjà avec un autre à peine quelques mois après m'avoir quitté sans un mot. Après m'avoir juré qu'elle m'aimait plus que sa propre vie, que j'étais le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé … _

Je vis son regard se perdre progressivement dans le vide. La douleur que représentaient ces souvenirs se lisait sur son visage et cela me brisait le cœur.

J'inspirais profondément et me lançais.

_- Elle ne t'a pas trahie._

_- Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

_- Bella … Elle ne t'a pas trahie … _

_- Mais … _

_- Elle a épousé Jacob Black par amitié._

Il secoua la tête.

_- À ton âge tu devrais savoir qu'on n'épouse pas une personne par amitié … _

_- Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle a fait, et s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai fini !_ Le prévins-je alors qu'il allait intervenir.

_- Bella et Jacob se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants, je crois bien. Jacob est un amérindien, un Quileute. Le hic, c'est que Jacob est aussi homosexuel et que ce n'est pas toujours très bien vu dans les tribus amérindiennes. [N/H : C'est malheureusement vrai.] Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se sont mariés un peu avant qu'elle n'ait son diplôme et qu'ils ont quitté le pays en suite. Ils ont divorcé au bout de deux ans. Et il y a presque 10 ans, Jacob c'est remarié, avec un certain Paul je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et Bella était leur témoin._

- _Attend un peu ! Tu es entrain d'essayer de me dire qu'elle l'aurait épousé pour qu'il puisse vivre son homosexualité en paix ?_

_- Euh … En gros oui …_

_- Mais c'est insensé ! _

_- C'est bien ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais d'après ce que grand-mère m'a dit d'elle, ce n'est pas si étonnant … _

Il médita pendant plusieurs minutes ce que je venais de lui révéler.

_- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_ Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?_

_- Euh … Début septembre …_

_- Hum … Elle est ta prof de littérature c'est ça ?_

_- Affirmatif chef !_

_- Tu veux bien éviter de faire l'andouille !_ S'énerva-t-il

_- … Désolée … _

_- Les Hauts de Hurlevent ?_

_- C'était bien elle qui me l'a conseillé, mais c'était purement innocent !_ M'empressais-je de préciser.

_- De sa part uniquement, je suppose …_ Dit-il

Penaude, je baissais les yeux. Hasard

_- Désolée … _

_- Pour toute réponse, il émit un grognement significatif._

_- Elle ne sait pas n'est-ce pas ?_

Je secouais la tête de façon négative.

_- Humm … Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je surprise.

_- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?_

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

_- P-pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit ? Mais parce que je n'avais pas forcément envie de la faire fuir !_ Lui répondis-je, totalement éberluée qu'il ait osé poser cette question.

_- Et quelle importance cela peut avoir ?_

Là, j'étais à deux doigts de me taper la tête contre un mur.

Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

J'inspirais profondément avant de me lancer.

_- La première raison pour laquelle je n'ais pas envie de la faire fuir, c'est parce qu'elle est une excellente prof de littérature. Elle est vraiment géniale._

_- Et la seconde raison ?_

_- Euh … La seconde …_

J'essayais de réfléchir le plus vite possible … Pourquoi avais-je induit la possibilité d'une seconde raison moi ?

_- La seconde raison … C'est …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes encore …_

Il lâcha un rire grinçant.

_- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien te convaincre d'une telle chose ?_

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_- Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu n'avais jamais refait ta vie parce que tu pleurais encore la perte de ma mère. Mais lorsque j'ai découvert toute l'histoire, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas Tanya que tu pleurais mais Bella. Parce que ce ne sont pas des photos de Tanya que tu caches dans le fond de ton dressing, parce que ce n'est pas en imaginant Tanya avec un autre que tu te met en colère … Et parce que ce n'est pas une photo d'elle non plus que tu tenais dans ta main pas plus tard que tout à l'heure … _

Il me regarda intensément comme s'il essayait de savoir si je tentais de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Sans dire un mot, il quitta son fauteuil et retourna se poster face à la fenêtre encore ouverte.

J'attendis plusieurs minutes avant qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint. **[N/H : Monsieur boude, réfléchit ou ? Trop con pour réaliser qu'il peut avoir des réponses juste là. *sic* ][N/A : ne soit pas si méchante avec lui !]**

Je compris donc que la discussion était close.

Je me levais à mon tour et me dirigeait vers la porte.

_- Tu ne veux peut-être pas me répondre. Mais en tout cas, il y a une autre chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle, elle t'aime encore … _

Sans dire un mot, je récupérais mon sac et me rendais dans ma chambre que j'avais quittée une semaine plus tôt.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais j'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

J'envoyais rapidement un texto à ma grand-mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et allais me coucher.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis avec l'intime conviction que le lendemain marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas._**

**_Bon, à partir d'ici, on va entamer une nouvelle « période » dirons nous. C'est le début de la fin pour Vilain papa Ed._**

**_Prochain chapitre en milieu de semaine prochaine (mercredi probablement)_**

**_ROBisous à toutes_**


	18. Chapter 13

Ilonka : oui, c'est tout à fait ça ^^ Il faut dire qu'avec le comportement d'Edward ce n'est pas bien compliqué d'inverser les rôles, ça fait 17 ans qu'ils boude comme un sale gosse ! Et tu as tout autant raison en disant que cela mènera à une complicité entre le père et sa fille.

Bon … voilà le chapitre 13, je m'excuse pour le retard mais … je suis entièrement responsable et oui, quand j'ai envoyé le chapitre à corriger et bien, disons que j'ai oublié d'y joindre le fichier et Hanine à beau être une super correctrice, elle ne sait pas encore faire apparaitre les ficher par magie !

Donc encore une fois : désolée.

Ceci dit, ce chapitre amorce des changements au sein de la famille Cullen et surtout Edward. Tout ne se fera pas en un jour, il faudra du temps mais au final ils y arriveront, c'est promis.

Le prochain chapitre, sera pour Samedi et il en sera ainsi chaque semaine, fini les publications deux fois par semaine parce qu'à partir de dimanche je recommencerais à publier des chapitres de la fiction « Le Secret des Anges » et le dimanche, une semaine sur deux.

Voilà, les rendez-vous sont pris sur ce, bonne lecture et à samedi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'eu la surprise de le trouver assis sur ma chaise de bureau.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que j'étais réveillée ce qui me laissa le temps de l'observer.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et les ombres mauves sous ses yeux s'étaient encore accentuées. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et ses sourcils froncés m'indiquèrent qu'il réfléchissait.

- Bonjour, finis-je par dire.

Le son de ma voix sembla le ramena à la réalité puis qu'il cligna des yeux et me fixa comme si des antennes m'étaient poussées pendant la nuit.

- Bonjour, finit-il par répondre à son tour.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as quand même pas passé toute la nuit là … à me regarder dormir.

- Toute la nuit, non. Mais une bonne partie certainement.

Surprise, j'ouvrais grand les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? T'avais peur que je m'envole ?

- Non. Il m'a juste semblé que c'est là que je devais être.

Sur le coup je fus scotchée par ce qu'il venait de dire, et je crois bien que lui aussi puisqu'il ne dit plus un mot après ça.

J'ignore le temps que nous passâmes face à face sans dire un mot. Finalement ce fut lui qui rompit le silence, à ma plus grande surprise.

- C-comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Ne comprenant pas la question, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Être sûre de quoi ?

Il inspira profondément comme s'il n'osait pas formuler la question à voix haute.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elle … qu'elle …

- Qu'elle t'aime encore ? Demandais-je tout en ayant du mal à cacher le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher positivement de la tête.

- Et bien, c'est assez simple. En fait, non pas tant que ça. Enfin c'est simple à condition que tu ne me demande pas comment j'ai eu les infos.

Il me regardait avec un air perplexe collé au visage mais ne dit rien pour autant, et je l'en remerciais secrètement.

- Donc je sais de source sûre qu'elle conserve une photo de toi dans un de ses livres.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être probant.

- Ce n'est pas juste un de ses livres, c'est son livre préféré. Celui qu'elle garde toujours à porté de main. Celui qu'elle a tellement trimbalé avec elle qu'on a presque pitié du livre, c'est son exemplaire d'O …

- D'Orgueil & Préjugé, finit-il à ma place.

Et pour le coup, j'en restais coite, sans rien à dire et ma surprise due se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il osa même se moquer légèrement de mon étonnement.

- Et oui, j'ai de vieux restes …

Je souris à sa réflexion.

- C'est déjà un bon départ.

- Un départ pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se renfrognant légèrement.

Je soupirais d'exaspération. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être obtus quand il voulait.

- Laisse tomber ! Je vais pas passer 106 ans à t'expliquer tout ça. Et puis de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance. Je crois que … pour l'instant, le plus important est de savoir ce que tu veux.

- Encore faudrait-il que je le sache moi-même, marmonna-t-il.

- Grand-mère t'en veux beaucoup tu sais …

Instinctivement, il passa sa main sur sa joue râpeuse.

- Je m'en étais rendu compte.

- Tu sais que tu peux être drôle parfois ! C'est dingue j'avais jamais remarqué ça avant.

- Et moi je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu ressemblais à ta marraine. C'en est presque effrayant.

Je lui souris, il m'avait comparé à Alice, à sa sœur … pas à _Elle_.

- Je vais prendre ça comme le tout premier compliment de ta part. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne me dit pas ce que tu compte faire.

Il me fixa durant un moment qui me sembla aussi long que l'éternité tant j'attendais sa réponse.

- Je devrais peut-être commencer par retourner travailler, dit-il tout en se levant.

Exaspérée, je poussais un grognement et enfouissait ma tête dans mon oreiller.

- Non! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Criais-je la tête toujours enfouie dans le coussin.

Je relevais la tête et le fusillais du regard.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est en retournant défendre tes gros bonnets que tu feras changer les choses ?

- Carlie, ça fait des années que je travaille pour Volturi et associés, et ça ne changera pas, me dit-il d'une voix ferme et décidée.

- Très bien ! Comme tu veux ! C'est toi l'patron. Mais franchement, je me demande où est passé l'étudiant qui rêvait de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin !

Je vis ses yeux prendre une note de tristesse.

- Cet étudiant est mort depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était qu'un idéaliste qui n'avait pas vraiment idée de la réalité du monde dans lequel il vivait.

- Et bien moi, je suis sûre qu'il est encore là quelque part ou qu'au moins les valeurs et les idéaux auxquelles il croyait sont eux toujours présents.

Il ne dit rien et quitta ma chambre.

Je restais dans mon lit à méditer tout ça et une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

- BONNE JOURNÉE À TOI AUSSI ! Hurlai-je à son encontre.

Je soupirais et commençais à me préparer parce que ce n'était pas tout ça, mais je devais quand même aller en cours.

Heureusement que je commençais plus tard.

Ma journée se passa sans anicroches. Les jumelles furent complètement stupéfaites lorsque je leur racontais ma soirée de la veille et lors de mon cours de littérature, je répondis chaleureusement au sourire que m'adressa Bella.

Après tout, tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu pour eux deux. Mais il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

À la fin de la journée, je ne rentrais pas directement « à la maison » mais me rendais chez ma grand-mère.

- Grand-mère ? L'appelais-je d'une petite voix en entrant dans la maison.

J'avais beau le nier, je craignais tout de même sa réaction. Après tout, elle nous avait bien interdit d'aller le voir et elle n'avait pas répondu à mon message de la veille.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse à mes appels mais finis par la trouver dans son bureau.

- Grand-mère ? L'appelai-je après avoir ouvert la porte en silence.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et soupira.

- Carlie … je suis surprise que tu sois venue me voir, dit-elle d'une voix bien trop sèche à mon goût.

Je soupirais à mon tour. Maintenant, je savais de qui mon père tenait son caractère.

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé grand-mère. Je ne voulais pas, mais je me faisais du souci pour lui et …

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire pour justifier mon action. J'avais agit avec mon cœur sans vraiment réfléchir à la façon dont ma grand-mère prendrais la chose.

J'entendis ma grand-mère soupirer à nouveau.

- Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal Carlie. Mais ton père a besoin de comprendre qu'il est allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

- Je sais grand-mère mais il est tellement malheureux …

- Carlie, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper ont eux aussi été malheureux. Ils ont été abandonnés eux aussi alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Il ne s'est pas seulement sentit abandonné grand-mère. Il s'est sentit trahi. Il savait pour Bella, pour son mariage … Il savait que celle qu'il aimait en avait épousé un autre.

- Quoi ? Mais quand ? Comment ?

- Apparemment, il est allé la chercher après ma naissance mais elle n'était pas là et la mère de Bella lui a dit qu'elle était fiancée.

Ma grand-mère laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

- Ça n'excuse en rien le comportement qu'il a eu envers toi durant toutes ces année ma chérie, ni envers le reste de sa famille.

- Je sais grand-mère. Mais il va changer, j'en suis sure. Tu sais, on a beaucoup parlé hier soir, enfin surtout moi. Et ce matin, je l'ai trouvé assis dans ma chambre et on a parlé à nouveau. Je sais qu'il va changer grand-mère.

Cette dernière eut un sourire triste, elle se leva contourna son bureau et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Ma douce petite fille. Je crois que jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne avec un cœur comme le tiens. Et, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu aies raison …

Elle m'embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de se séparer de moi.

- Je vais y aller, lui dis-je, je veux être là quand il rentrera.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Vas-y, mais fait attention à toi ma chérie. Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse du mal de quelque manière que se soit.

- Je ferais attention, promis. Mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Sur ces quelques mots, je quittais la maison familiale, regagnais l'appartement paternel et passais le reste de ma journée à lire, confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, je regardais ma montre et constaté qu'il avait plus de quinze minutes de retards. Malgré cela, il fit comme à son habitude, déposa sa veste, desserra sa cravate et alla se servir un verre de whisky avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Je le regardais attentivement, il avait l'air complètement lessivé. Je me demandais si c'étais à cause de la semaine qu'il venait d'avoir. Qui sait quelle quantité d'alcool il avait vraiment ingurgitée au cours de cette semaine.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

- Hum … un nouveau dossier un peu compliqué et une réunion qui c'est éternisé …

- Encore un gros bonnet je suppose, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il me lança un regard étrange.

- Je ne pense pas que le Dispensaire Ste Marie * puisse être qualifié de « gros bonnet » comme tu dis.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Le Dispensaire Ste Marie était connu pour être une des plus grandes institutions d'aide au pauvre de New York. Leur action était exemplaire mais ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Je me rappelais avoir vaguement entendu dire qu'elle avait de grave problème en ce moment.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne vois pas comment le Dispensaire Ste Marie aurait les moyens de s'offrir les services de Volturi & Co !

Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

- N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des cas pro bono ** ? Et bien sache que tous les cabinets doivent atteindre un certain quota de cas pro bono, même Volturi et Associés.

- Et pour te punir Aro et compagnie t'ont refilé le bébé ?

- Non, j'étais volontaire …

La surprise me fit presque tomber du canapé.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude. T'es malade, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Mais pourquoi vous me posez tous la même question ? Aro et toi faites la paire !

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a demandé la même chose ?

- Oui, presque mot pour mot !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que si je ne le faisais pas tu m'étranglerais dans mon sommeil !

Surprise par sa réponse, je lui envoyais un des coussins à la figure et à peine l'objet eu-t-il quitté ma main que je regrettais déjà mon geste.

Comme je m'en doutais, le coussin lui arriva en plein dans la figure.

Lorsque le dit coussin retomba sur ses genoux, il le fixa puis me fixa en retour et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, je recevais à mon tour le coussin dans la figure.

Et le pire fut sans doute le petit sourire en coin qui anima ses lèvres.

Tout compte fais, j'étais assez fière de moi et en guise de vengeance, je lui renvoyais deux coussins coup sur coup avant de filer à toutes jambes vers ma chambre.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Carlie Ella Cullen ! L'entendis-je crier du salon.

Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je trouvais agréable de l'entendre prononcer mon nom complet, car il le fit sans haine ni colère. C'était juste la promesse d'une revanche. Une revanche que j'attendrais le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il changeait … et bien plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru.

* : le dispensaire Ste Marie … sort tout droit de mon imagination !

** : pro bono ou Pro bono publico est une expression juridique qui signifie « pour le bien public ». Pour les juristes modernes, cela signifie qu'ils doivent consacrer volontairement une partie déterminée de leur temps, gratuitement ou pour des honoraires modiques, à faire reconnaître ou protéger les droits de personnes défavorisées à fournir des services juridiques afin d'aider des organisations qui représentent les intérêts des membres démunis de la collectivité ou qui œuvrent en leur nom ou pour d'autres organisations d'intérêt public ou à améliorer les lois ou le système de justice. (définition wikipedia)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre Bonus

à Samedi


	19. Chapter Bonus 3: Mon fils

**Ilonka : je pense que là l'idée d'âme sœur est peut-être un peu forte. Je sais que l'on parle d'Edward et Bella mais ils ne sont sortit ensemble que quelques mois, ça leur a certes suffit pour être dingue l'un de l'autre et même commencer à faire des projets (au moins pour Edward) mais je ne pense vraiment pas que l'idée « d'âmes sœurs » leur convienne vraiment ou du moins qu'ils aient un jour envisagé leur relation ainsi.**

**Je sais que c'est quelque chose que je fais peu, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais j'aimerais cette fois ci associer une chanson à ce chapitre :**

**AaRON, ****Seeds of gold**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 3: Mon fils**

**POV Esmée**

Je devais le reconnaitre, j'avais été blessée dans mon orgueil que Carlie m'ait désobéi. Mais comment pouvais-je la blâmée alors qu'elle avait fait ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis près d'une semaine ?

Mais je ne pouvais le faire. Je ne pouvais revenir sur ma décision. Edward avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. Pendant plus de 16 ans, j'avais toléré son attitude envers Carlie. J'avais toléré son attitude envers ses frères et sœurs. J'avais toléré beaucoup de choses venant de lui qui ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Je l'avais toléré parce qu'il était mon fils et que je l'aimais. Mais ce jour-là, ce jour où il a osé poser la main sur ma petite fille, ce jour, je me suis rendue compte que l'homme qui se trouvait face à moi n'était pas mon fils. Il n'était pas celui que j'avais mis au monde et élevé. Il n'était pas celui qui était tombé follement amoureux de cette jeune fille aux yeux brun.

Mon fils, je l'avais perdu 16 ans plus tôt et l'homme qui me faisait face n'était finalement qu'un étranger qui lui ressemblait.

Mais depuis deux jours, Carlie était repartie vivre avec lui. Elle était venue me voir la veille pour me faire part de sa décision. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Elle avait décidé de l'aider et elle n'en démordrait pas.

Elle avait une telle confiance en lui et en ses chances de redevenir l'homme qu'il a été. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Peur qu'il ne lui fasse encore plus de mal que ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

Parfois, je me dis que cela fait des années que j'aurais dû mettre un terme à cette situation. Mais, je n'en avais jamais été capable et ma propre faiblesse avait rendu ma petite-fille si malheureuse.

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui me tira de mon auto flagellation amplement justifiée.

- Allo ?

- Esmée, dis -moi que tu as un exemplaire du New York Times sous la main.

- Bonjour à toi aussi mon chéri.

- Bonjour mon amour, se rattrapa-t-il, mais dis-moi que tu en as un, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

- Oui, j'en ai un. Que veux-tu que je vérifie ? Lui demandais-je tout en dépliant le dit exemplaire.

- Regarde sur la première page, l'encadré qui concerne l'affaire du dispensaire Sainte-Marie.

- J'obéis à mon mari et recherchais l'article en question.

Une fois que tu l'as trouvé lis-le à voix haute s'il-te-plaît.

Je trouvais l'article et commençais ma lecture.

- « Rebondissement dans l'affaire de détournement de fonds au dispensaire Sainte-Marie. Alors que le comité directeur de l'établissement destiné à soigner les plus pauvres peinait à trouvé un avocat digne de ce nom pour les défendre, il s'est vu proposé l'aide du célèbre cabinet d'avocats Voltruri et associés. La plus grosse surprise de cette affaire ne réside pas dans le fait que ce célèbre cabinet ait accepté de défendre le dispensaire « pro bono publico » mais dans le fait que ce soit Me Edward Cullen qui se chargera personnellement du dossier. Me Cullen, plus habitué à défendre les clients les plus douteux du cabinet a créé toute une surprise en se proposant de lui-même … »

J'arrêtais là ma lecture.

- Carlisle … est-ce que je viens de lire ce que je viens de lire ?

- Euh … je crois bien avoir lu la même chose. J'ai cru que j'avais eu une hallucination. Et à moins que tu ais trafiqué les champignons d'hier soir je ne crois pas que cette hallucination aurait pu être collective.

- Ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment fait ça ? I-il va vraiment défendre le dispensaire ?

- Écoute … On dirait bien que oui. Plus loin il y a l'entrevue d'une secrétaire et apparemment ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça. Tu veux que j'appelle Aro pour vérifier ?

- Non … je vais le faire. Je te tiens au courant.

J'embrassais rapidement mon mari et raccrochais.

Je composais immédiatement le numéro personnel d'Aro.

- Volturi ?

- Aro ? C'est Esmée.

- Oh ! Ça alors quelle surprise, ma chère Esmée. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te pousser à m'appeler de si bon matin.

- Un article du New York Time mon cher.

- Un article ? Quel article ?

- Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de le lire ?

- Ma fois non. Je comptais le faire en allant au cabinet. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non … enfin, je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est à toi de me le dire en fait. Lis l'article sur le dispensaire Ste Marie et dis-moi si c'est vrai.

- Humm … je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de lire cet article pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. C'est au sujet d'Edward ?

- Précisément. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Il va défendre le dispensaire en pro bono ?

- Hé, oui! Crois-moi, j'ai été le premier surpris de sa décision. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui arrive la semaine passée. Pour être totalement franc avec toi Esmée, il agit de manière extrêmement bizarre. Pour se justifier, il m'a dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, sa fille le tuerait dans son sommeil … J'ai vraiment du mal à saisir toute cette histoire, crois-moi.

Ce fut comme si un voile venait de tomber.

Carlie.

La voilà l'explication. Elle avait réussit … Elle avait sortit Edward de cette bulle malsaine dans laquelle il s'était enfermé depuis si longtemps.

- Esmée ?

La voix d'Aro Volturi me ramena à notre conversation.

- Oui, Aro. Je te remercie d'avoir confirmé ce que disait le journal. Car pour être franche, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Edward ne nous a pas vraiment habitués à ça ces dernières années.

- C'est certain. Mais tant qu'il continue à faire du bon boulot, je n'y trouverais rien à redire. En tout cas, s'il réussissait à gagner ce procès, ce serait très bon pour sa carrière et il se pourrait même qu'un poste d'associé soit à la clé, dit Aro en riant.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à rire. Et si j'avais tord, et si Edward n'avait finalement pas changé et que tout cela n'était dû qu'à un calcul pour sa carrière ?

Je raccrochais et c'est avec cette incertitude dans le cœur et dans l'esprit que je passais ma journée.

Lorsque Carlisle rentrait dans le milieu de l'après-midi, je lui fis part de ma conversation avec Aro. J'aurais voulu qu'il me réconforte, qu'il me dise que notre fils était entrain de changer. Mais il était aussi indécis que moi. Et c'est avec amertume que je constatais qu'au fil des années nous nous étions finalement habitués à cette situation au point de perdre tout espoir qu'il puisse un jour redevenir lui-même.

En fin d'après-midi, je reçu un message sur mon téléphone portable. Un message d'Edward.

« Je voudrais te parler

Je peux venir ? S'il te plait »

Je restais à lire et relire ce message ne sachant que faire, quoi répondre.

Laissant mon cœur de mère parler, je lui répondais simplement

« oui »

Je reposais l'appareil à sa place et me dirigeais vers ma chambre où je trouvais mon mari endormi dans notre lit. Il avait eu une longue intervention la veille et il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'en remettre. Il n'avait plus vingt ans comme il le disait lui-même.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et le regardais un instant. Incapable de résister, je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds qui tiraient de plus en plus vers le blanc. Malgré ma délicatesse, il sentit ma main et entrouvrit les yeux.

- Esmée ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Edward … Il va venir ici.

- Hein ? Quand ? Me demanda-t-il en essayant de se réveiller un peu plus.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas donné d'heure. Il m'a juste demandé s'il pouvait venir et je lui ai dis oui. Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

Carlisle se redressa et se frotta le visage.

- Tu irais me préparer un café bien serré ? Me demanda-t-il avec ce sourire en coin qui m'avait fait littéralement craquer bien des années auparavant.

Je lui répondis simplement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en quittant la chambre.

Il me rejoignit dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard au moment où je finissais de lui préparer son café. Je le lui tendis mais au lieu de prendre la tasse, c'est moi qu'il attira vers lui. Instinctivement, je me calais contre lui et il passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ça va aller, me dit-il pour me rassurer et le plus étrange était que ça fonctionnait.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il avait toujours su trouver les mots à dire, les gestes à faire et lui seul était capable de me faire me sentir bien en toute circonstance.

Mais des coups portés contre la porte d'entrée vinrent gâcher cet instant de paix et je me tendis aussitôt. Carlisle embrassa mon front et commença à boire son café.

Je me dirigeais vers le hall d'entrée où, à travers la vitre martelée de la porte d'entrée, je voyais se dessiner le corps de mon fils.

Je respirais profondément et tentais de me constituer un masque d'indifférence. Me rappelant que j'étais sensée être extrêmement en colère après lui. Il me suffit simplement de me rappeler les raisons de cette colère pour que je sente la bile me monter à la bouche.

J'ouvrais la porte et le fusillais derechef.

Il se tenait face à moi les épaules légèrement voutées. Il ne portait pas de cravate et le col de sa chemise était ouvert.

Ses joues étaient mangées par une fine barbe. Je remarquais rapidement les cernes qui ombraient sérieusement ses yeux.

L'homme qui se trouvait face à moi n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui que j'avais chassé de chez moi un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt.

- Suis-moi, lui dis-je simplement avant de retourner dans la cuisine mais surtout, avant que la tentation de le prendre dans mes bras ne devienne trop forte et que je passe outre ma propre décision.

Carlisle était resté à la même place et terminait son café. Je me plaçais à côté de lui avant de me tourner vers la porte pour y voir passer Edward.

Edward salua strictement son père.

Je sentais que mon mari était tout aussi tendu que moi, sa propre colère ayant prit le dessus chez lui aussi.

- Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Edward releva la tête et nous regarda l'un et l'autre avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau.

- J-je …

Mais, il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

J'avais l'impression de me trouver face à un petit garçon bien plus qu'à un homme de 37 ans, et c'est là que mon cœur de mère craqua.

J'oubliais ma colère, mon indignation, mes interrogations et me dirigeais vers lui. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et lui fit relever la tête. Mon regard capta le sien et le désarroi que j'y lu suffit à m'achever. Je sentis les larmes me bruler les yeux puis couler le long de mes joues et avant que je n'aie vraiment le temps de le réaliser, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Automatiquement, je passais mes bras autour de lui.

Je sentais sa poitrine tressauter à cause des sanglots qui s'étaient emparés de lui.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, … répétait-il inlassablement d'une voix éraillé. Pardon …

Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Si ce n'est ce que toute mère aurait fait ou dit à son enfant.

- Chut … ça va aller. Ça va aller …

Il pleura de longues minutes contre mon épaule jusqu'à ce que Carlisle approche et ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

Je sentis Edward se tendre et relever la tête vers son père.

Carlisle serra plus fort son épaule. Dans les yeux de mon époux, il n'y avait plus aucune colère mais seulement de la compassion et de la tendresse pour cet homme qui s'écroulait. Cet homme à la recherche de rédemption.

Il se calma doucement, mais le désarroi que je lisais dans ses yeux ne le quitta pas. En fait, depuis 16 ans, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il avait muté, il était devenu colère, haine puis indifférence. Mais, il avait toujours été là.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé … me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça Edward, ce n'est pas à moi que tu as fait le plus de mal.

Il soupira, se redressa et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

C'était une attitude que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis des années.

- Carlie …

- Oui, Carlie, ta fille !

Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle a raison. Je lui ai pourri la vie, elle ne méritait pas ça. Le mieux serait que je la laisse vivre sa vie sans qu'elle ait à se préoccuper de son vieux con de père.

J'entendis Carlisle étouffer un rire tinté d'ironie.

- Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Mais, ça serait la solution de facilité Edward, le morigéna son père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais cette petite t'aime, et ça, tu ne peux rien contre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Dit-il avec exaspération.

- Parce qu'elle est Carlie. Cette petite est un ange et ne me demande pas comment c'est possible, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La solution la plus probable est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur toi de là-haut.

Il soupira.

- Elle te donne une chance de te racheter Edward, saisit là. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Il la regarda puis la prit entre ses doigts. Il passa doucement son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me réveiller après un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur nos mains.

- Parce que c'est le cas Edward, c'est le cas.

- Je me sens minable …

- Et tu l'es … Enfin, tu l'as été. Lui dit Carlisle avec sérieux.

Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire.

- Edward, dis-moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu te chargeras de l'affaire du dispensaire Sainte-Marie ?

Il releva ma tête, surpris que j'aborde le sujet.

- Euh … oui …

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes pourtant.

- Non. Mais j'ai pensais que ce serait un bon moyen de montrer à ma … fille que son père n'est pas seulement un pauvre con doué pour défendre les crapules les plus riches du pays et lui gâcher la vie. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle en soit heureuse. Elle a cru que j'étais malade, tout comme Aro d'ailleurs.

- Et tu ne crois pas que nous ayons des raisons de nous inquiéter ? Ton changement de comportement est tout de même très soudain.

Il se redressa et s'adossa à la chaise tout en poussant un lourd soupir.

- Quand Carlie est venue, elle m'a dit certaines choses qui m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir et qui m'ont poussé à agir.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de Bella ? Osais-je.

Et là, c'est sans surprise que je vis mon fils se refermer comme une huître. Il se leva de sa chaise et la remis en place un peu trop brusquement.

- Oui, elle l'a fait. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet que j'ai envi d'aborder, dit-il avec humeur.

Je me levais à mon tour et m'approchais de lui.

- Carlie m'a confié que tu étais allé la chercher après sa naissance.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir soudainement.

- Ne lui en veut pas Edward. Carlie n'a cherché qu'à plaider ta cause encore une fois. Et sache que je suis désolée de ce qui c'est passé. Tu n'aurais pas du avoir à subir une telle chose. Personne ne devrait.

Il se calma légèrement et son regard se perdit.

- Encore une fois, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa douleur. Imaginer sans pouvoir réellement ressentir ce que pouvait provoquer une telle trahison.

- Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire encore, dit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Un autre geste que je ne lui avais pas vu faire depuis des années.

Carlisle et moi le raccompagnâmes jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Au revoir mon fils, lui dit Carlisle en lui tendant la main avant de l'attirer à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

C'est avec émotion que je vis mon fils rendre son accolade à son père.

- Au revoir mon chéri, fait attention à toi et à ma petite fille, lui dis-je tout en tentant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler.

Edward ne dit rien, déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la maison sous notre regard.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la rue, je laissais libre cours à mes larmes qui dévalèrent allègrement sur mes joues.

Mais pour une fois, ces larmes étaient des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je reprenais espoir.

J'avais retrouvé mon fils.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Et voilà, ça c'est fait _**

**_Bon, maintenant il me reste quoi à faire … pff … tout un tas de choses ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre 3 voix. Ce n'est pas un POV d'Edward mais ça vous éclaire un peu sur ce qu'il a dans la tête non ?_**

**_Maintenant, on va s'atteler à reconstruire les liens dans toute la famille, allez hop ! C'est parti pour une super séance de tricot ! (cherchez pas j'ai mangé trop de sucre à goûter)[N/H: Miammm!]_**

.

_**Biz tout le monde**_

_**Prochain chapitre samedi 20 (pour Le secret des Anges, ça sera le 28)**_


	20. Chapter 14

**Comme la semaine passée, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé et sera remplacé dans les jours prochains par une version corrigée et commentée par ma Beta préférée Hanine.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et désolée s'il y a des anonymes à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je n'ais pas vraiment eu le temps …**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 14**

Pour être tout à fait honnête, les deniers jours avaient été totalement surréalistes ! Même Dalí n'aurait pas fait mieux de ce point de vue là !

Ça a commencé avec mon père qui m'annonçait qu'il prenant en charge l'affaire du dispensaire Ste Marie, s'en était suivit une bataille de coussins et le lendemain il était allé voir mes grand parents pour leur demander pardon.

En gros tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée au lycée, je m'étais littéralement faite agressée par les jumelles pour savoir si l'article du New York Times disait vrai.

- La vache Carlie, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à l'avocat le plus sexy de tout Manhattan ?

- Jane … maugréais-je.

- Non mais sérieusement Carlita, tu lui as fait quoi à ton paternel ? vous avez fumé le calumet de la paix mais t'y avait mit quoi dans ce fameux calumet ? non parce que là il faut que je le ramène à la maison pour le refiler à tout le monde !

Je suis à gorge déployée au déballage d'Heidi.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait fumer ! Et le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas certaine de ce qui a provoqué ça chez lui. Mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour en profiter !

- En tout cas c'est bien qu'il fasse ça pour des orphelins, dit Jane le plus sérieusement du monde.

Heidi et moi la regardions abasourdis.

- Jane, Ste Marie est un dispensaire pas un orphelinat.

- C'est pas pareil ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Non Jane, un dispensaire c'est un hôpital pour les pauvres.

Jane leva les épaules.

- Et alors, les orphelins ont bien le droit de se faire soigner aussi non ?$

Heidi et moi échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long sur ce que nous pensions de la réflexion très « poussée » de Jane.

Le reste la journée se passait ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur et ce malgré le froid polaire qui envelopper progressives New-York.

Au détour d'un couloir je croisais Bella – Mrs Black – et lui sourit, ce qui sembla la surprendre vu mon humeur plus que maussade de ses derniers jours pour mon plus grand plaisir elle me le rendit.

En rentrant à la maison, j'eu la surprise d'y trouver mon père et vu qu'il ne portait ni costume, ni cravate mais seulement un jean et une chemise, j'en déduisais qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison de la journée.

Penché sur un dossier plus épais que l'ensemble des tomes d'Harry Potter au grand complet, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence.

- Tu n'es par aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi d'un seul mouvement.

- Tu es déjà là ?

- Euh … wé …

- Oh … c'est bien …

Je souris malgré moi face à l'air perdu qu'il affichait.

- Bon … je vais te laisser alors …

- Carlie, m'appela-t-il alors que je tournais les talons. Tu … tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Euh … oui, très bonne même, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il hochât simplement de la tête et s'en retourna à ses dossiers.

Je le laissais et regagnait ma chambre.

A peine eux-je le temps d'entamer mes devoirs que la sonnette retentit. J'attendis de voir si il allait ouvrir ou pas.

Comme la personne derrière la porte sonnait une seconde fois sans que personne n'aille ouvrir, je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'entrée et découvrit ma marraine derrière la porte.

- Et bien, il ne faut pas être pressé ici ! dit elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Désolée, j'attendais de voir si papa allait ouvrir ou pas, répondis-je en guise d'excuse.

Elle se figea et me regarda avec surprise.

- Ton père est là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh … oui, eux-je à peine le temps de répondre avant de répondre avant qu'elle ne file comme une flèche vers la chambre de mon père.

Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre mais il semblerait que mon père l'ait entendu venir puis qu'il avait tourné son siège de façon à faire face à la porte.

Alice fondit directement sur lui et se jeta directement dans ses bras, bras qu'il referma autour d'elle. Je me sentis presque de trop face à cet élan d'affection qui m'était si inhabituel. J'entendis clairement les sanglots de ma marraine alors que mon père lui frottait le dos pour la consoler.

Le l'entendis lui parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. Me sentant définitivement de trop, je regagnais ma chambre et attendais impatiemment qu'ils en finissent. Oui, impatiemment car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne supportais pas c'était de ne pas savoir.

Incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui se passait dans l'autre chambre, je passais un certain temps à gribouiller des formes sans queue ni tête avant de me rendre compte de la puérilité de mon attitude.

Histoire de faire passer le temps plus agréablement, je me faufilais jusqu'à la cuisine. J'ouvris la boite à cookies et en prit un, puis un suivant et un petit dernier pour la route, que j'accompagnais d'un grand verre de lait. Mais à peine avais-je entamé mon second gâteau que l'on sonna à nouveau à la porte.

Plus qu'agacée, j'abandonnais mon butin pour aller ouvrir à l'intrus. Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver face à une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur dont la jupe était bien trop courte et dont la veste ne laissait aucune évidence sur ce qu'elle portait en dessous, à savoir : rien !

- Bonsoir, je suis Jessica Stanley, je suis la nouvelle assistante de Me Cullen, il m'a demandé de lui apporter un dossier, me dit-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

- Papa ! Appelais-je depuis le hall d'entrée.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en sortant de sa chambre avec Alice, dont les yeux étaient rouges.

- C'est pour toi.

- Miss Stanley ? S'étonna mon père. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je suis venu vous apporter le dossier que vous m'avez demandé d'apporter Maitre, minauda-t-elle.

Mon père soupira.

- Je vous avez demandé de me le préparer Miss Stanley, pas de me l'apporter à mon domicile. Mais entrez, nous allons vérifier ça.

Il l'entraina jusqu'au salon où il vérifia le contenu du dit dossier. Alice et moi le suivirent et nous installèrent dans le canapé.

Pendant que mon père faisait ses vérifications, la dite Jessica osa quelques regard en coins vers nous.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on dérange mademoiselle, me chuchota ma marraine à l'oreille.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu as vu comment elle est habillée ! Là je suis à deux doigts d'appeler Jane et Heidi pour qu'elles suggèrent à leur père de mieux payer leurs assistantes.

Alice pouffa de rire.

- J'ai bien peur que ça n'y change rien ma chérie, d'autant plus que ton père est l'un des célibataires les plus prisé de New-York.

- Plus pour longtemps … chantonnais-je si bat qu'elle fut la seule à entendre.

Ma marraine me fusilla du regard.

- Tu as du nouveau ? Oh oui, tu as du nouveau, je le sais ! toi et moi il va falloir que l'on parles ma chérie.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire ma chère tatie.

J'explosais de rire en voyant la grimace qu'elle fit en entendant ce petit surnom qu'elle détestait.

Mon rire attira l'attention de mon père qui secoua la tête avec affliction ce qui nous fit rire encore plus avec Alice.

- Je vous remercie Miss Stanley, mais la prochaine fois, évitez de venir me déranger lorsque je suis en famille.

La Miss en question ouvrit grand les yeux et nous regarda tous alternativement.

- Euh … o-oui … bien sûr maitre … au revoir … bégaya-t-elle avant de se dirigeait vers la sortie. Au revoir Me Cullen, au revoir madame Cullen, désolée de vous avoir déranger … dit-elle avec empressement avant de prendre la porte.

Mon père se déplaça et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de sa sœur qui posa immédiatement la tête sur son épaule.

- Attends, dit-elle, j'ai rêvé ou elle m'a prit pour ta femme ?

Je vis les lèvres de mon père s'étirer.

- On dirait bien, lui répondit-il avec un sourire bien dessiné.

Ma marraine pouffa avant de franchement exploser de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda mon père faussement offusqué par la réaction de sa sœur. C'est un compliment pourtant.

Et là ce fut à mon tour d'exploser de rire, rapidement suivit pas mon père.

Il abandonna ses dossiers pour la soirée et nous la passâmes tous les trois à rire, enfin surtout mon père et Alice, pour ma part je m'étais contentée de les regarder, les écouter et de rire lorsqu'il le fallait, passant la majorité de mon temps à observer ce couple étrange, que je n'avais jamais vu fonctionner, et qui, malgré tout, me faisait me sentir exclue.

Ils retrouvaient leur histoire, leur complicité … mois je devais construire tout cela.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Et voilà qui est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Alice et Edward se sont retrouvés eux aussi.**

**Edward est encore très mal adroit avec Carlie et il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre (il n'est pas sans rappeler Charlie ^^)**

**Vu la masse de travail qui s'accumule sur ma « To Do List » ces derniers temps je ne peux absolument pas prédire quand sera posté le prochain chapitre**

**Et pour celles qui lisent aussi le secret des Anges, la punition est la même.**

**Bon parce que je ne suis pas sadique, je vais vous donne le programme des prochains chapitres :**

**1. Chapitre Bonus 4 : POV Alice (je reviendrais sur ce qui c'est passé entre Ed et Alice dans cette chambre + une mise au point entre Carlie et sa marraine sur le sujet « Bella »)**

**2. Chapitre 15 : ce sera un chapitre centré sur la relation Edward/Carlie + la famille au grand complet**

**3. Nouveau chapitre Bonus, le 5 en POV Rosalie (celui là ça sera un cadeau de Noël en avance ^^)**

**4. Chapitre 16 : et bien à partir de ce chapitre la relation Ed/Carlie va continuer à évoluer/progresser et nous allons entamer le projet « E&B 4 ever »**

**ROBisous à toutes et à bientôt**


	21. Chapter Bonus 4: Mon frère

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 4 : Mon frère**

**POV Alice**

Il était tard quand je rejoignais la maison de mes parents. Ces derniers devaient être couchés depuis longtemps et Carlie n'aurait probablement pas du veiller si tard mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais envoyée ce coucher.

J'avais du mal à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais passé une telle soirée avec mon frère. Une chose était sure, c'était bien avant la naissance de Carlie.

Je souriais aux anges, j'avais retrouvé mon frère et Dieu sait qu'il m'avait manqué durant ces années.

Au fil du temps, il était devenu un étranger. Un étranger pour nous, sa famille, mais aussi pour lui-même et cela avait commencé à la naissance de Carlie … Non, à bien y réfléchir, cela avait commencé dès le départ de Bella.

Elle était partie sans un mot sans une explication bien que nous nous doutions tous des raisons de son départ. En agissant ainsi, elle nous avait à tous brisé le cœur. Car, nous avions perdu une amie, une sœur, et malgré ce que peut affirmer Rosalie, Edward en a souffert bien plus que nous . Puisque ce jour-là, il avait perdu son amie, son amante mais surtout, celle qui lui était destinée de tout temps de cela j'en étais persuadée et je le suis encore aujourd'hui.

En fait, pour je ne sais quelle raison, la naissance de Carlie n'avait donc fait que d'accentuer ce processus entamé 9 mois plus tôt. **[N/A : Alice ne sait pas qu'Edward est allé chercher Bella en Floride et qu'il en est revenu avec la nouvelle de ses fiançailles] [N/H : Pauvre Bella, obligée de se rabattre sur Jacob… ok, ok ! Je suis équipe Edward, yep ! *r*]**

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Et pourtant, hier encore, je n'imaginais pas une telle situation.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis que maman nous avait interdit de rendre visite à Edward, je m'étais réfugiée chez Emmett et Rosalie. Je savais que Carlie avait besoin de moi, mais j'étais capable de rester si près d'Edward sans pouvoir aller le voir, surtout après ce qui c'était passé. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal ou du moins pas depuis des années.

Mais lorsque j'avais lu l'article du New York Times, avec un jour de retard, j'avais filé chez mes parents aussi vite que mes talons et la circulation new-yorkaise me le permettaient.

Que maman me confirma les dires du journal qui avait été pour moi une surprise. Mais ce qu'elle m'apprit par la suite me laissa sans voix.

Edward avait fait son mea culpa et souhaiter renouer – nouer – des liens avec Carlie.

Des larmes de bonheur avaient inondé mes joues et j'avais immédiatement appelé Jasper sans me soucier des trop longues heures de décalage horaire.

Tout comme moi, il était plus que surpris par la nouvelle attitude d'Edward mais s'en réjouissait tout autant. L'attitude d'Edward était ce qui nous avait fait « fuir » New-York pour Londres même si nous avions passé, l'un comme l'autre, près de 14 ans à prétendre le contraire.

Jasper était bien trop sensible aux tentions ambiantes pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Cette sorte d'empathie était un don pour un psychiatre mais c'était devenu un véritable handicap lors de nos réunions de famille. Car en plus de devoir faire face à ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis du départ de Bella, il devait aussi faire face à ceux des autres et surtout à la colère qui émanait d'Edward.

Fuir avait été pour nous la seule solution même si elle nous en coûtait beaucoup. J'avais dû vivre loin de ma famille et surtout de Carlie et Jasper avait perdu cette relation privilégiée qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur.

Le changement d'attitude d'Edward était pour nous une excellente nouvelle qui nous permettait d'entrevoir un possible retour parmi les nôtres. [N/H : Yippi ! Tout le clan réuni ! *trop enthousiaste *zut]

En fin d'après-midi, j'avais ressentie le besoin irrépressible de voir Carlie. Raison pour laquelle je quittais la maison de mes parents pour rejoindre l'appartement de mon frère situé à deux rues de là.

C'est Carlie qui m'ouvrit la porte plusieurs minutes après que j'ai signalé ma présence.

- Et bien, il ne faut pas être pressé ici ! Lui dis-je tout en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Désolée, j'attendais de voir si papa allait ouvrir ou pas, me répondit-elle.

Je me figeais et la fixais.

- Ton père est là ? Demandais-je avec surprise.

- Euh … oui, me répondit-elle vaguement avant que je ne file vers la chambre de mon frère, seul endroit où il pouvait se cacher.

J'entrais en trombe pour me retrouvais quasiment face à lui. Il m'avait très probablement entendue arriver puisqu'il avait fait pivoter son fauteuil de telle façon qu'il faisait face à la porte. Mon regard accrocha le siens et ce que j'y lu me donna la confirmation que j'attendais, mon frère était de retour.

Sans attendre je me précipitais vers lui et me jetais à son cou. Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi et me serrer fort, très fort contre lui.

Je sentis près de 16 années de pression et de manque refaire surface, et je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent à flot.

Je le sentais qui essayait de me réconforter en me frottant le dos et franchement, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, tellement désolé …

Je tentais de réfréner mes larmes et me redressais de façon à pouvoir le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ça tu peux l'être espèce d'idiot. As-tu seulement idée du mal que tu nous as fait ?

- Je …

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti Edward Cullen !

- Ça, c'est vrai.

Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, légèrement.

- Heureuse de savoir que tu le reconnais, pauvre andouille !

Il baissait les yeux et je me collais à nouveau contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Alice, me dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je restais collée à lui un petit moment avant d'aborder les sujets plus épineux mais ce fut finalement lui qui s'en chargea.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi Alice …

- Pourquoi quoi donc ? Lui demandais-je innocemment, même si je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me demander.

- Pour Carlie … dit-il piteusement. J-je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je me suis toujours comporté comme le pire des enfoirés avec elle et …

Il se tut, visiblement incapable de formuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- J'suis complètement pommé avec elle Alice. Elle devrait me détester me faire vivre un enfer. Mais non, même pas …

- Tu essais de me dire que tu aurais préféré que ta fille te déteste ?

- Ça aurait été plus facile à comprendre ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Hum, ce n'est pas faux. Mais Carlie ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Elle ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera probablement jamais. Elle n'a pas été élevée comme ça. En fait, je crois que maman a su te trouver de suffisamment bonnes excuses tout au long de ces années.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir à la seconde où j'évoquais les excuses que ma mère avait inventées pour justifier son comportement.

- Je suis désolé Alice, dit-il fermement.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. L'as-tu seulement dit à ta fille ?

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour répondre puis la refermer avant de baisser de nouveau la tête. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais commencer par ça ?

- Je sais mais … qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? « Carlie je suis désolé de t'avoir pourri la vie depuis toujours, maintenant que je me suis aperçu que je n'étais qu'un pauvre con. Tu veux bien passer l'éponge sur tout ça ? »

Je rester à le fixer sans trouver à rien dire. Il avait débité tout ça avec une telle fureur que j'en restais coi.

- Le pire c'est que même moi je n'arrive pas à me convaincre.

Face à l'air dépité qu'il affichait, je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit malin de lui sortir tout d'un coup comme ça … franchement Edward je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dois faire avec elle mis à part passer du temps avec elle, t'intéresser à elle. Tu dois essayer de partager le plus de chose possible avec elle sans pour autant l'envahir.

- Tu ne veux pas que je me mette à la draguer non plus ? Non parce que là j'ai plus l'impression que tu essais de me caser qu'autre chose.

En guise de réponse il reçu une claque sur le crane.

- Aïe

- J'espère bien que tu as eu mal ! Mais merde Edward, c'est ta fille ! Je n'ai pas non plus de réponse toute prête moi ! Vois ça avec papa, il a une fille lui aussi.

- Alice … papa, c'est toujours comporté comme un gâteux avec toi.

- Oui, et alors ? Je ne crois pas que ça lui ferait du mal que tu la gâtes pour une fois.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

- Je te remercie de ta proposition Alice. Mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je dois passer du temps avec elle.

- C'est déjà un début … On finira bien par arriver quelque part.

- Tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire avec elle ? C'est trop tard pour Disney World ?

Je ris à sa proposition.

- Je te dirais bien qu'elle a passé l'âge, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça lui déplairait. Tu devrais essayer quelque chose de plus simple, quelque chose qui lui est plus familier.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, secondes pendant lesquelles il me fixait avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux que je sentais mon cœur chavirer.

- Je sais ! Le musée !

- Lequel ?

- Le MET bien sûr ! De quel musée penses-tu que je puisse parler ? Carlie l'adore. Vas-y avec elle.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Elle l'aime autant que toi tu l'aimais à son âge.

Et c'était vrai, je me rappelais qu'Edward y passait des journées entières, à l'instar de sa fille. Je me rappelais aussi qu'il adorait s'y perdre avec Bella aussi mais la voix de Carlie me fit abandonner le cours de mes pensées.

- PAPA !

Edward se figea.

Il le va les yeux vers moi et j'y lu quelque chose d'étrange.

- Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue. Mais j'aime quand elle m'appelle comme ça.

Je lui souris largement.

- Mais non, tu deviens simplement un père.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je vis mon frère sourire vraiment.

Il se leva et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entraîner vers le couloir.

- Oui ? Demanda Edward en arrivant dans le couloir.

- C'est pour toi, lui répondit simplement Carlie en indiquant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une espèce de blondasse trop maquillée et trop court vêtue pour être une fille bien et sans arrières pensées.

- Mademoiselle Stanley ? Que faites-vous là ? S'étonna mon frère, dont l'intonation montrait bien qu'il n'était pas forcément heureux de la voir.

C'était une bonne chose, nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin qu'une autre traînée s'incruste dans le coin.

- Je suis venue vous apporter le dossier que vous m'avez demandé d'apporter, Maître, minauda la blonde peroxydée.

Edward soupira.

- Je vous avais demandé de me le préparer Miss Stanley. Pas de me l'apporter à mon domicile. Mais entrez, nous allons vérifier ça.

Il l'invita à entrer et l'entraîna vers le salon. Je les suivais sans quitter la blonde des yeux, Carlie elle aussi suivit le mouvement.

Edward vérifia consciencieusement le dossier qu'elle lui avait tendu sans se préoccuper de cette Mlle Stanley outre mesure.

La dite mademoiselle semblait quelque peu chagrinée par notre présence à Carlie et moi. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici avec le seul espoir d'avoir l'approbation de mon frère quand au travail qu'elle avait fournit.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on dérange mademoiselle, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Carlie qui s'était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu as vu comment elle est habillée ! Là, je suis à deux doigts d'appeler Jane et Heidi pour qu'elles suggèrent à leur père de mieux payer leurs assistantes.

Je pouffais de rire. J'adorais la voir en colère, on aurait dit un petit chat qui sortait ses griffes.

- J'ai bien peur que ça n'y change rien ma chérie. D'autant plus que ton père est l'un des célibataires les plus prisé de New York. Lui dis-je.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Edward et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt.

- Plus pour longtemps … Chantonna-t-elle tout à côté de moi.

Je sursautais légèrement et tous mes sens se mirent en éveil, mon cerveau commença, lui, à tourner à 300 à l'heure.

- Tu as du nouveau ? Son regard plein d'étoiles me donna ma réponse. Oh oui, tu as du nouveau, je le sais ! Toi et moi il va falloir que l'on parle ma chérie.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ma chère tatie.

Je grimaçais en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi. Tatie, dieurk ! N'as-t-on jamais entendu plus laid ? Et la petite démone riait fière d'elle ! [N/H : L'une des rare fois où je suis en accord avec Alice. Je préfère « matante » quant à y être *r*]

Je vis Edward se tourner vers nous et secouer la tête avec affliction. Mais je savais qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas sourire. En tout cas, sa réaction eue pour effet de nous faire rire encore plus toutes les deux.

- Je vous remercie Mlle Stanley. Mais la prochaine fois, évitez de venir me déranger lorsque je suis en famille.

La Mlle en question ouvrit grand les yeux et nous regarda tous alternativement.

- Euh … o-oui … bien sûr maître … au revoir … Bégaya-t-elle avant de se dirigeait vers la sortie. Au revoir Me Cullen, au revoir Madame Cullen. Désolée de vous avoir déranger … Dit-elle avec empressement avant de prendre la porte.

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise.

Elle venait de m'appeler « Mme Cullen » ?

Edward vint jusqu'à nous et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi. Je posais immédiatement ma tête contre son épaule.

- Attends, dis-je, j'ai rêvé ou elle m'a prit pour ta femme ?

- On dirait bien, me répondit mon traître de frère avec un sourire dans la voix.

Face à l'incongruité de la situation, je pouffais de rire avant de me mettre à rire franchement.

Moi ? La femme d'Edward ? On aurait tout vu !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il faussement offusqué. C'est un compliment pourtant.

Et là, ce fut Carlie qui éclata de rire rapidement suivit par Edward.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'autodérision pour détendre mon frère.

Pour notre plus grande joie, à Carlie et à moi, Edward abandonna ses dossiers et passa la soirée avec nous.

Nous nous fîmes livrer des plats préparés et passâmes notre soirée à rire, à évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance de façon à ce que Carlie puisse elle aussi connaitre ces histoires longtemps tues. Mais jamais nous n'abordâmes la période du lycée et encore moins celle de l'université. Il était encore trop tôt. Edward était encore fragile et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il sombre à nouveau.

J'avais hâte d'entendre ce que ma filleule préférée avait à me dire sur notre « affaire ». Mais nous devrions être prudentes car Edward ne devait, en aucun cas entendre parler de nos manigances. Sinon …

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà ! C'est fini pour cette fois ^^**_

_**Je vous laisse deviner de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre (pas bien compliqué si vous avez suivit)**_

_**Pour celles qui se feront la remarque, non Alice n'a pas sentit le malaise de Carlie, tout à son bonheur d'avoir retrouvé le frère dont elle était si proche bien des années auparavant, elle n'a pas pu concevoir que la petite se sentirais exclue mais c'est logique, les gens heureux on toujours du mal à concevoir que ceux qui les entourent ne puissent l'être eux aussi. [N/H : c'est bien vrai ! Tout comme l'inverse…*s*]**_

_**Mais Carlie ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.**_

_**Donc… je vais essayer de poster ce futur nouveau chapitre avant les vacances, j'ai bien dit essayer parce qu'étant donné que je veux finir l'OS commencé pour le concours de Popolove (cf son profile) je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps et au final le chapitre bonus 5 sera peut-être un vrai cadeau de Noël ^^**_

_**Pour ce qui est des vacances … je quitte la civilisation (Paris) et part m'enterrer en Bretagne, la plus belle région de France ! Mais où j'ai malheureusement peut d'accès à Internet donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster mais mon ordinateur d'amour étant « portable » je continuerais à écrire et il est donc fortement probable que j'ai quelques chapitres à vous soumettre à la rentrée ^^**_


	22. Chapter 15

Voilà enfin le chapitre 15 ^^

Vous devriez l'aimer ...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 15**

C'était samedi, et qui dit samedi, dit … grâce matinée ! Mais ça, c'était sans compter sans un trouble-paix du nom d'Edward Cullen.

Oui, mon chère et tendre géniteur … père ? Là, pour le coup, j'avais juste envie de la qualifier de casse-couilles et pas vraiment autre chose.

- Allez, debout là-dedans ! Me dit-il en déboulant dans ma chambre, en filant vers la fenêtre et ouvrant en grand les rideaux. Juste pour être sûr que je serais bien de mauvaise humeur une fois extirpée de dessous de ma couette.

Mais à ce moment-là, la seule réponse qu'il eut, fut un grognement et un bruit de froissement de tissus qui correspondait à un vol de couette par-dessus ma tête, histoire de me créer un cocon protecteur et hermétique … Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne en décide autrement et ne tire la dite couette vers le pied du lit avant de déguerpir pour ne pas subir mon courroux !

C'est donc en pestant et en râlant autant que faire ce peut que je m'extirpais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la cuisine au radar de façon à pouvoir y prendre la dose de caféine qui me manquait.

- Bonjour, me dit le dit trublion et avec un sourire en plus !

Môssieur semblait de bonne humeur ce qui mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qui me vaut un tel réveil en fanfare un samedi matin ? Non parce que au cas où tu ne le saurait pas, chez les gens normaux le samedi matin on fait la grâce matinée !

Il me sourit avant de se lever de sa chaise.

- Arrête donc de ronchonner espèce de marmotte. J'ai quand même attendu 9h pour te réveiller, et tu as une heure pour te préparer.

- Me préparer ? Mais me préparer pour quoi ? Pour aller où ?

Pour seule réponse, je n'eu le droit qu'à un grand silence puisque Môssieur avait quitté la cuisine. Les nerfs en pelote, j'attrapais rageusement mon bol et y versais successivement lait, chocolat et café. Un mélange qui avec un peu de chance devrait me donner un minimum de bonne humeur ou au moins éviter que je commette un meurtre avant la fin de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours aussi énervée après mon géniteur et l'attendais impatiemment dans le hall, face à la porte.

Et c'est là que je le vis sortir de sa chambre vêtu d'un jean brut, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste en cuir marron … Sur le coup, je bénis les Dieux que les jumelles ne fussent pas là. Sinon, j'aurais encore eu le droit à leur fameux laïus sur le sex-appeal de mon géniteur. Mais pour le coup, j'aurais été incapable de leur donner tord.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moui … Lui répondis-je en boudant. Est-ce que maintenant je peux savoir où on va ?

- Hein hein, c'est une surprise, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Là, je sentis ma mâchoire tomber. Il me charriait ! Il me faisait mariner et il en était fier … J'avais créé un monstre !

Toujours avec son fichu sourire, et sans dire le moindre mot, il m'entraina à l'extérieur. Alors que j'allais héler un taxi, il me retint et m'annonça qu'on y allait à pied.

Là, j'eu peur.

Il était au courant du « plan » pour Bella, il jouait la comédie et allait me noyer dans le Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. Et vu la température actuelle, mon corps ne tarderait pas à geler et on ne le retrouverait pas avant le printemps !

Je respirais un grand coup et laissais passer ma crise de panique psychotique et tentais de réfléchir sensément. Après tout, que gagnerait-il à me faire du mal ? Et franchement, s'il avait été au courant du « plan », je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été entrain de sourire … Et moi, je ne pense pas que je serais là, avec lui, à marcher bien sagement dans les rues bondées de New York un samedi matin.

Il prit la direction de Central Park … Gloups !

Je ne dis rien et tentais de calquer mon pas sur le sien. Chose pas forcément évidente quand on atteint difficilement les 1m60 et que lui mesure 25 cm de plus.

À ma grande surprise et à mon grand soulagement, il ne prit pas la direction du parc mais celle du MET.

- On va au musée ? Lui demandais-je à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement suprême et la joie absolue.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas y aller ?

- Si, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le départ ?

Il me regarda en souriant.

- J'avais envie de te faire mariner …

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Espèce de …

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Pff .. non rien, lui répondis-je avec humeur avant d'accélérer le pas.

Ce qui ne servit à rien, puisqu'il lui suffit d'un ou deux pas pour me rattraper.

Nous ne dîmes rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au musée.

Il paya nos entrées et en profita pour saluer l'un des vigiles. Leur chef ou quelque chose du genre si ma mémoire était bonne.

- Tu le connais ? Lui demandais-je

- Sam ? Oui. Il travaillait déjà au MET quand j'avais ton âge. Il venait d'y entrer comme simple vigile.

- Ouah! Je ne savais pas qu'ils utilisaient des dinosaures pour garder les collections du MET !

- Des … Tu vas voire ce qu'il va te faire le dinosaure !

Je rie et filait me cacher dans la salle des arts grecques et romains, soit le plus grand champ de statues de marbre blanc de tout New-York pour ne pas dire du pays voir même du monde.

J'allais à mon rythme d'une sculpture à l'autre, m'attardant devant celle que je préférais, mon père faisant de même. Au bout d'un moment, ma curiosité prit le dessus et je me mis à sa recherche. Je le retrouvais face à une représentation des trois grâces.

- Elles sont belles, fis-je remarquer le faisant ainsi sursauter.

- Elles l'ont toujours été … Ta marraine avait pour habitude de dire qu'avec ta tante Rosalie, elles formaient leur pendant moderne.

- Avec tata Rose, ça n'en fait que deux. Qui était la troisième ? Lui demandais-je le plus innocemment du monde.

- Je … C'est personne … Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est sortie de nos vies maintenant.

- Oh … C'est dommage … Ce devait être une très bonne amie de marraine pour qu'elle dise ça.

- C'était sa meilleur amie … Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Voyant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin sur le sujet, je préférais laisser tomber et poursuivre ma visite.

Il resta avec moi tout au long de la visite. Jusqu'à midi, nous nous contentâmes du premier niveau. Régulièrement, il me montrait une œuvre ou une autre en particulier. Il me demandait ce que j'en pensais ou me donnait des précisions sur l'œuvre ou l'artiste. Il lui était même arrivé de me raconter ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu l'une d'elle pour la première fois.

J'étais impressionnée.

De sa culture d'une part, j'avais passé tellement de temps à me l'imaginer comme un abrutit que j'en étais venue à oublier qu'il était un être humain doué d'intelligence. Mais au final, ce n'était pas ce qui m'impressionnait le plus. Ce qui me laissait quasi coi c'était cette volonté de partager avec moi, de m'apprendre des choses, de me demander mon avis …

C'était tellement … Inhabituel et aussi tellement … Grisant ? Oui, c'était bien le mot : grisant ! Jamais je n'avais vécue quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Il est vrai que, du haut de mes 16 ans, je n'avais pas vécue grand-chose. Mais à ce jour, c'était la sensation la plus agréable qui fut.

À midi, il m'invita à manger au café de la section américaine et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, il rit avec moi au cours d'un repas.

Nous passâmes toute notre après-midi au second niveau. Mais je crois que nous avions passé trop de temps à rire et à nous chamailler pour vraiment apprécier la visite. À un moment donné, il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'avait serrée contre lui. Par réflexe, j'avais passé mon bras autour de sa taille et m'étais collée contre lui.

Il ne m'avait pas rejetée. Alors j'avais profité, abusée de la situation et ne l'avais pas quitté d'un pouce ! Par moment, il se dégageait pour me monter quelque chose. Mais bien vite, il m'autorisait tacitement à reprendre ma place.

Son bras était toujours autour de mes épaules lorsque l'on arriva chez ma grand-mère pour le dîner.

Je sus immédiatement quand elle remarqua ce geste parce qu'à ce moment là son visage s'illumina.

Elle me serra longuement dans ses bras et en fit de même avec mon père.

Dans la maison, je croisais rapidement mon grand-père qui, comme à son habitude, m'embrassa simplement sur le sommet du crâne. Mon père eu le droit à une tape virile sur l'épaule et un sourire. Ça changeait du simple salut de la tête auquel j'avais été habituée durant toutes ces années.

Alice nous sauta littéralement déçu mais accapara rapidement mon père alors que j'accédais enfin au salon.

Sara me sauta elle aussi dessus pour me dire bonjour alors que Théo levait à peine le regard bien trop occupé par les voitures en plastiques avec lesquelles il jouait.

Je me dirigeais droit vers mon oncle et ma tante que je n'avais pas vu depuis LA dispute, puisqu'ils étaient venus chez mes grands-parents pour savoir exactement ce qui c'était passé.

Ce jour-là, seule ma grand-mère avait été capable d'empêcher mon oncle d'allait refaire le portrait de mon père, Rosalie n'étant pas vraiment contre cette solution malgré la violence de l'acte.

Il me regarda gravement et me demanda :

- C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ce que nous a dit Alice ?

- Ça dépend de ce qu'elle vous a dit, hésitais-je.

- Elle dit … Qu'il est redevenu comme avant, murmura ma tante comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

- Pour ce qui est du « comme avant », je crois que je ne pourrais pas en jurer mais il s'améliore. On a passé la journée ensemble au musée ! Leur annonçais-je fièrement comme pour étayer mes précédents propos.

- Au musée ? Demanda Emmett, tu veux dire que ton père t'a emmenée au MET de lui-même ?

- Yep, lui répondis-je fièrement.

- La vache … La dernière fois qu'il y a mit les pieds c'était …

- Avec Bella, souffla ma tante avant de s'éloigner pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

Emmett la suivit du regard. La tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage était intense. Il ne supportait pas que sa femme souffre. Rosalie avait fait de sa haine une armure puissante. Mais à présent qu'elle était à nue, et toute cette histoire la touchait vraiment profondément.

J'espérais que tout allait se régler le plus rapidement possible et que tout irait pour le mieux. Que ma famille retrouve cette harmonie que je n'avais jamais connu.

Je sentis mon oncle se raidir lorsque mon père et ma marraine entrèrent l'un et l'autre dans la pièce. Et pour être tout à fait franche, il n'était pas le seul.

J'ignorais totalement comment ils allaient réagir l'un envers l'autre.

Ce fut Emmett qui fit le premier pas et s'approcha de son frère.

- Alors ? Il parait que tu as décidé d'arrêter de jouer au con ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que ma grand-mère lui rappelait la présence de ses enfants.

- Il parait, en effet … Lui répondit- mon père

Et sans que quiconque s'y attende, Emmett crocheta le cou de son frère et lui frotta vigoureusement le crane de son point.

- Non, mais ça va pas Emmett ! Hurla mon père.

Son frère le relâcha rapidement et il se mit à se frotter la tête vigoureusement alors que mes cousins riaient autant qu'ils pouvaient.

- Encore ! Cria Théo qui avait abandonné ses voitures.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Emmett à son fils, un grand-sourire sur les lèvres. Tu veux qu'on fasse encore des misères à tonton Edward ?

- Ouiiiii ! Hurla le petit garçon.

Mais avant qu'Emmett n'ait eu le temps de réagir, mon père avait répliqué et, d'une simple manœuvre, il avait réussi à déséquilibré son frère qui s'était effondré comme une masse au milieu du salon.

- À l'attaque ! Crièrent simultanément mes cousins avant de se jeter sur leur père.

Emmett étouffa un juron lorsque les deux garnements lui atterrirent dessus.

S'en suivirent une longue série de cris et de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que Rosalie mette fin à tout ça.

- La vache, maugréa Emmett en essayant de se relever. Je suis trop vieux pour ça, dit-il en attrapant la main que lui tendait mon père.

Une fois debout, il donnait une tape joueuse dans l'épaule de mon père avant de l'étreindre fortement. Étreinte qu'il lui rendit.

Ma grand-mère mit fin à ces joyeuses retrouvailles en nous invitant à rejoindre la salle à manger. Ce que nous fîmes avec joie.

Alors que je sortais du salon, je me retournais pour savoir où était resté mon père et je le vis près de Rosalie. L'un et l'autre parlaient avec animation mais sans élever la voix.

Ma marraine m'appela et je les laissais parler.

Ils nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie s'installant près d'Emmett et mon père sur la chaise restée vide à côté de moi.

Rosalie avait les yeux rougis mais semblait aller bien.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce que je reçoive quelque chose sur la tête.

- Mais ! Dis-je en relevant la tête à la recherche de celui ou celle qui était à l'origine de ce tir intempestif.

Je tombais immédiatement sur Emmett qui désigna aussitôt son fils assis à côté de lui et qui semblait se battre avec sa tranche de rôti.

Je soupirais et retournais à mon repas jusqu'à ce qu'un autre projectile m'atteigne.

Je relevais de nouveau la tête et croisais le regard rieur de mon oncle.

- Désolé Carlie, mais Théo est très maladroit ce midi, dit-il avec un large sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents.

Le pauvre petit Théo regarda son père en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Tu n'as pas honte de te cacher derrière un môme de 3 ans ? Demanda une voix à côté de moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Eddy.

Mon père fit la grimace en entendant le surnom dont aimait l'affublé mon oncle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Allons Emmett, soit un homme pour une fois dans ta vie ! Lui dit mon père, une lueur de défit dans le regard.

- Comment ça un homme ? lui répondit mon oncle en se levant.

Soudainement, j'eu peur que la situation ne dégénère. Mais l'attitude de ma famille, mes grands-parents échangeant un regard complice, ma marraine qui sautillait sur sa chaise et Rosalie qui levait les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais qui, en bonne mère poule, rassemblait malgré tous ses poussins autour d'elle.

Mon père se leva à son tour et défia son frère du regard.

- Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux, lui répondit mon oncle avec morgue.

- Les garçons, intervint ma grand-mère, vous réglerez ça après le dessert !

Les deux reprirent leur place sans pour autant cesser de se fusiller du regard.

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre ? Demandais-je tout doucement à mon père.

Ce dernier sourit largement et ancra son regard sur son frère.

- Non … Je vais juste lui mettre la déculottée de sa vie à ce vieux nounours ! Dit-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'Emmett puisse l'entendre clairement.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire espèce de moustique à attaché-case ! *

Mon père le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Mais le calme ne dura qu'un temps, le temps que l'on engloutisse le dessert préparé par grand-mère.

Une fois le plat et les assiettes vides, Emmett et mon père allèrent dehors, dans le jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison. Grand-père est arrivé avec un ballon de basket dans les mains et le leur a lancé.

Nous, nous sommes tous rentrés et les avons regardés se disputer la balle bien au chaud.

À côté de moi, ma grand-mère et ma marraine souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Ça leur arrive souvent ? Demandais-je.

- Ça leur arrivait souvent, précisa Rosalie qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils règlent leur compte en jouant l'un contre l'autre. À l'adolescence, Emmett a rapidement dépassé Edward mais ce dernier ne s'est pas laissé faire pour autant, conta ma grand-mère avec un sourire nostalgique.

Nous passâmes notre fin de soirée à les regarder jouer dans le froid.

Ils parlaient tout en jouant, enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Puisque de là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais en avoir la certitude.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de jeux, voir même plus, ils revinrent dans la maison en riant.

Le match avait été déclaré nul, parce qu'ils avaient bien trop triché l'un et l'autre pour qu'ils puissent réellement être départagés.

J'aurais presque pu dire que j'avais du mal à me faire au rire de mon père mais ça aurait été faux, totalement faux. En effet, c'était l'un des sons les plus agréables à entendre.

* pour saisir toute la portée de cette comparaison, regardez Bee Movie où l'on trouve une définition particulièrement juste d'un avocat : avocat = suceur de sang avec un attaché-case, d'où le moustique ^^

Juste parce que je vous aime : …

**BoNuS !**

**POV ?**

Le MET.

Je préférais éviter de compter le nombre d'années depuis la dernière fois où j'y avais mis les pieds.

Un certain nombre, pour ne pas dire un nombre certain, et pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé ici, le même bâtiment imposant, les caisses, elles aussi étaient au même endroit.

Je payais mon entrée et un agent de sécurité me sourit.

Son visage me semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir pourquoi. Mais quoi de plus logique. Après tout, j'avais passé tellement de temps à essayer d'oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec New-York, avec … Les gens qui y vivaient …

J'entamais ma visite par la partie du musée consacré à l'art égyptien et le Temple de Dendur.

J'avais toujours aimé commencer par cette partie du musée, alors que lui …

La douleur dans ma poitrine me tirait de mes pensées.

Pourquoi après tant d'années, cela faisait-il aussi mal ?

Pourquoi après tant d'années, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui ?

Revenir à New-York avait été une mauvaise idée, définitivement.

Malgré tout, je poursuivais ma visite.

L'aile américaine puis l'aile médiévale … De pures merveilles.

Je remarquais facilement les nouvelles pièces et celles qui n'étaient plus exposées. En 15 ans, le musée avait tout de même connu plusieurs changements.

Puis, au détour d'une salle, un son me fit me pétrifier.

Ce son m'était à la fois familier et tellement lointain.

Mon cœur, mon corps tout entier réagit à ce son.

Je me retournais pour en chercher la source.

Il était là, à quelques mètres à peine de moi.

Il n'avait pas changé ou si peu.

Il était toujours aussi beau. Il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il souriait.

Je l'admirais de loin et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

Je remarquais son bras posé autour des épaules de Carlie.

La petite rayonnait.

J'ignorais ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux ces dernières semaines mais le tableau qui se trouvait sous mes yeux me semblait en tout point idyllique.

Un tableau où je n'avais, et n'aurais jamais, ma place.

Totalement pris par la contemplation des œuvres d'art, ils n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence, et ils ne le devaient pas.

Je me détournais et quittait la salle, faisant de grands pas en direction de la sortie.

Je devais partir, quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Je passais rapidement le contrôle de sécurité sous l'œil intrigué de cet agent qui m'avait sourit lorsque j'étais arrivée.

Je quittais le musée et ne reprenais un rythme de marche normal qu'après m'être profondément enfoncée, cachée, dans Central Park.

Mon cœur reprenait doucement un rythme normal et je sentais la pression retomber doucement.

À ce moment précis, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête. Il fallait que je l'appel, lui et personne d'autre.

Mon portable sonna et tout en le cherchant au fond de mon sac je priais secrètement tous les dieux du monde que ce soit lui.

Mais l'écran affichait « Angie »

- Oui ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Hey ! Bella … Ça va ?

- Euh … Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Je trouvais que tu avais une drôle de voix.

- Oh, c'est parce que je n'ais pas beaucoup parlé ce matin. Ma voix est un peu rouillée.

- Oh, Ok ! En fait, j'appelais juste pour savoir si tu avais eu le mémo.

- Le mémo ? Quel mémo ?

- Ah ! ça j'en étais sûre, tous les ans c'est la même chose. Le mémo sur la réunion parents/professeurs. Tu sais ce truc bien chiant où tu rencontre un par un chacun des parents de tes élèves … Et bien, elle aura lieu dans quinze jours.

Je sentis très clairement mon cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant au moins une seconde.

Réunion Parents/Profs, rencontrer un à un … Je tentais d'assimiler une par une les informations mais mon cerveau en semblait totalement incapable.

- Bella ? Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Euh … Oui, Angie … Je suis là …

- Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Prends soin de toi, et à lundi ma belle.

- C'est ça, à lundi, lui répondis-je vaguement juste avant de raccrocher.

Je fixais l'appareil quelques secondes avant de tenter de composer le seul numéro que j'avais en tête, mais le tremblement de mes mains ne me facilitait pas la tache.

J'y parvins finalement et portait l'appareil à mon oreille.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries, et …

- Allo ?

- Jake ! J'ai besoin de toi …

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien fini.**

**Prochain chapitre sera un POV Rosalie et vous verrez ce que ça donnera.**

**En suite, on passera 2 voir 3 chapitres avec Carlie, je suppose que vous vous doutez de quoi ils vont parler ^^**

**Ensuite, et bien … il est possible, probable, qu'il y ait un nouveau POV externe … un POV masculin … mais de qui ? [N/H: De Jacob?]**

**Carlisle ? Emmett ? Jasper ? Ou bien … Jake ! Pourquoi pas Jake ? Non ? Vous n'en voulez pas ?**

**Et puis en suite …. Et bien on approchera très sérieusement de la fin … Très très sérieusement même … [N/H: Mamannnnnnn! C'est fini! *bon trop en avance. *rire][N/A: Arrête les "Juste pour rire" ma grande !]**


	23. Chapter 16

Onja : c'est vrai que l'on a sérieusement entamé la seconde partie de cette histoire mais il reste encore quelques chapitre et vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris … je vais faire durer le suspense encore un petit moment ^^'

_**Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette si longue attente mais parfois l'on n'est plus maitre de son emplois du temps et l'écriture, bien que ce soit quelque chose que j'adore, n'est plus une priorité.**_

_**Ce chapitre est donc le 16**__**ème**__** selon Carlie et franchement, vous devriez en aimer la fin ^^**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ?**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 16**

Le samedi de rêve avait laissé place à un dimanche plutôt pas trop mal que j'avais passé à la maison avec mon père. Prouvant qu'il n'était pas devenu un alien complet, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à travailler mais étant donné que c'était pour une bonne cause, je ne lui en voulais pas. Pour ma part, j'avais passé une large partie de cette journée à raconter aux jumelles ma journée de la veille, ou du moins ces dernières passèrent à la journée à s'extasier sur mon père après que je leur ais eu raconté toute l'histoire. Toujours était-il que ça n'allait pas faire baisser la cote de mon père auprès de mes amies. Mais ce lundi avait apporté une nouvelle à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment : la réunion parents profs.

Je savais très bien que cette fichue réunion devait avoir lieu mais je ne l'attendais pas si tôt.

Habituellement, la réunion parents/profs était une tache simple dont se chargeait ma grand-mère. Simple oui, parce qu'elle consistait à écouter mes profs dire combien j'étais intelligente et combien j'étais une élève agréable … non, je n'avais pas attrapé la grosse tête pendant le weekend, mais chaque année c'était la même chose.

Sauf que cette année nous avons deux éléments majeurs à prendre en compte. Le premier : mon père et surtout son changement d'attitude qui induisait que cette année, c'était très probablement lui qui allait s'en charger. Le second, et non pas des moindres : Bella. Et c'était là qu'était le problème majeur. Si papa assistait la réunion parents/profs, il allait forcément devoir s'entretenir avec elle et là on avait deux solutions :

Solution 1 : je ne lui dis rien et on voit se qu'il se passe, avec un risque 15 sur l'échelle du « pétage de plomb » qui ne compte que 10 barreaux.

Solution 2 : j'ai 15 jours pour le préparer à cette rencontre ce qui devrait nous éviter un « pétage de plomb » colossal en publique … mais en privé ça risque de chauffer.

La solution numéro 1 est complètement suicidaire, il ne nous reste donc plus que la solution numéro 2 … qui reste très risquée elle aussi, à moins que je me taise, que je ne dise rien et que je me la joue « Oh zut alors, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir qu'il y avait cette réunion … ».

Au final la solution numéro 3 me semblait être la plus sensée jusqu'à ce que …

« Je vous rappel que la rencontre parents/professeurs aura lieu vendredi 22 novembre. Un courrier papier et électronique sera envoyer à vos parents pour les prévenir de cette rencontre qui, je vous le rappel cette rencontre n'est en rien facultative » avait annoncé la voix du proviseur à travers les haut parleurs de la cafétéria.

Et ma solution numéro 3 tombait à l'eau !

Mais devoir tout raconter à mon père à propos de ce que je savais de Bella ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, à moins que … je ne trouve des alliées qui m'aideraient à lui présenter la chose plus facilement.

A la fin des cours, je coure directement jusqu'à la maison de ma grand-mère.

- _Grand-mère ! Marraine !_ Hurlais-je en entrant dans la maison.

Alors que j'allais les appeler à nouveau, je vis ma grand-mère me rejoindre à grand pas, l'air inquiet.

_- Carlie ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- On a un problème grand-mère._

_- Un problème ?_

_- Oui. La réunion parent/profs._

_- Oh … en effet. Alice !_ hurle-t-elle à son tour.

Du hall, je vis ma marraine se pencher par-dessus la balustrade du second étage.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça ?_

_- Descends, nous avons un problème_. Lui dit simplement ma grand-mère avant de m'entrainer dans le salon.

J'entendis ma marraine descendre les escaliers aussi vite que possible.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demande-t-elle en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

- _Il y a une réunion parents/profs dans 15 jours._

_- Oh !_

_- Oui, comme tu dis,_ lui réplica ma grand-mère. _Et c'est Edward qui va devoir y aller. Il est hors de question que j'y aille cette année._

_- Oui, mais il y a Bella,_ lui rappelais-je.

- _Certes … mais il faudra bien qu'ils se croisent un jour non ? Ils vivent dans la même ville et Bella est ton professeur. Qu'ils se rencontrent dans 15 jours ou dans 3 mois ne changera pas grand-chose._

_- Euh … je le sais bien mais c'est risqué comme truc non ?_ demanda ma marraine avec inquiétude.

_- Ça l'est moins si on prépare papa à l'avance_, intervins-je.

Toutes les deux me regardèrent avec étonnement.

_- Hum … connaissant ton père ça ne va pas être facile de le convaincre d'y aller alors qu'il saura à l'avance qu'elle est là-bas._

_- Oui, mais si on l'y envoi sans rien lui dire, ça va être un carnage et même si Bella ne doit jamais être autre chose que l'ex de mon père et ma prof … je préfère que ça ne change pas, je l'adore comme prof !_

Ma grand-mère embrassa le sommet de mon crane et me sourit.

_- Je sais bien ma chérie. _

_- Et on fait quoi alors ? _

_- Edward finit à quelle heure ce soir ?_ demanda Alice.

_- J'en sais trop rien … _

Je fus interrompue par la sonnerie de mon mobile.

_- Quand on parle du loup_, fis-je remarquer avant de décrocher.

_~ Carlie ? Tu es où ?_

_- Chez grand-mère._

_~ Euh … bien … ne bouge pas alors, j'arrive. Il faut que je te parle._

_- Euh … ok … à tout de suite._

Il raccrocha.

_- C'était papa_, répondis-je aux questions silencieuses de ma marraine et de ma grand-mère._ Il arrive, il veut me parler de quelque chose._

« _Oh !_ » fut la seule réaction de ma marraine.

Comme prévu, mon père arriva quelques minutes après son appel. Il avait dû appeler de la maison pour arriver si vite.

Il salua sa mère et sa sœur avant de venir vers moi.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je savourais le geste à sa juste valeur.

_- Carlie … j'ai reçu un mail de ton école cette après midi. Un mail à propos d'une « rencontre » parents-professeurs._

_- Oui, je sais, enfin, je m'en doute, on a tous été prévenu à midi qu'ils allaient envoyer des mails aux parents._

_- Hum … _

Il s'assit face à moi et se passa une main sur le visage.

_- Papa … avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit … il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches._

Il releva la tête et me regardé, étonné.

_- C'est à propos de l'un de mes profs … de ma prof de littérature en fait._

Je le vis froncer les sourcils comme s'il se préparait à encaisser un coup de point en plaine figure.

_- Tu connais ma prof de littérature…_

_- Oui, je le sais, c'est ce que j'étais venu te dire._

Là, ce fut à mon tour de tomber des nues.

_- Q-quoi ? Tu sais qui est Mme Black ?_

Il afficha un rictus amer

_- Oui, je sais qui est Mme Black_. Il avait prononcé son nom avec un grand dégout_. Même si à l'époque elle était Bella Swan._

Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

_- Mais … comment l'as-tu su ?_

_- La question serait plutôt comment toi tu l'as su ?_

Une sueur froide me glissa le long du dos et je sentis mon sang refluer de mon visage. Je devais être blanche, voir même verte.

_- Euh … et bien en fait … _

_- C'est moi qui lui aie tout raconté Edward_, intervint ma grand-mère.

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il avec colère.

_- Parce qu'elle avait le droit de savoir Edward ! Elle avait le droit de connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait perdu son père en même temps que sa mère !_

A la mention de ma mère, je ne pus retenir un rictus amer. Un rictus qu'il n'échappa pas à mon père.

_- Bon …_ dit-il furieux. _Puisque tout à déjà été dit, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire ici._

Avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de réagir, il était déjà partit.

Je me levais à mon tour et allais chercher mon manteau qui était dans l'entrée.

_- Carlie !_ M'appela ma marraine.

- _Reste là ma chérie, laisse-le se calmer tout seul._ Me dit ma grand-mère

_- Non, c'est hors de question. La dernière fois que vous l'avez laissé se calmer tout seul il a passé une semaine à boire. En fait non, il a mis 16 ans à se calmer et il est hors de question que ça recommence._

J'enfilais mon manteau, me précipitais dans la rue courrais jusqu'à notre immeuble. Au final j'arrivais tout essoufflée devant la porte d'entrée que le concierge l'ouvrit gentiment.

_- Merci_, lui dis-je à bout de souffle. Vous _avez vu entrer mon père ?_

_- Oui, il est entré il y a à peine quelques minutes._

_- Merci_, lui dis-je à nouveau avant de me jeter sur les ascenseurs.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une sensation, mais j'eu l'impression que chacun de mes gestes s'exécutait au ralentit.

J'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction et des conséquences que cela aurait sur notre relation.

Allais-je de nouveau perdre mon père alors que je venais tout juste de le retrouver ?

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur et appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton qui me mènerait à notre étage.

Comme si ça allait le faire aller plus vite !

Une fois arrivé à destination, je me figeais devant la porte d'entrée.

Ma peur avait repris le dessus et me murmurais insidieusement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée mais c'était la seule option que j'avais.

J'ouvris la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

A pas de loup, je parcourais l'appartement et ne le trouvais nulle part.

Il ne me restait plus que sa chambre.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et le trouvais assis sur le bord se son lit, me tournant le dos.

Il avait le visage enfouit dans ses mains et semblait porter le poids du monde sur son don.

_- Papa ?_ L'appelais-je une première foi.

N'aillant pas de réponse, je m'approchais de lui et finis par m'accroupir face à lui.

_- Papa ?_ L'appelais-je une seconde fois tout en posant ma main sur son genou.

Le contact le fit sursauter.

- _Carlie ?_ dit-il avec surprise. _Que fais-tu là ?_

_- J-je ne voulais pas que sois en colère après grand-mère._

_- J'aurais des raisons de l'être pourtant, non ?_

_- Non_, lui répondis-je, _parce que ce n'est pas sa faute c'est la mienne, c'est moi qui l'ai obligée à tout me dire. _

_- Toi ? mais comment ?_

Je me relevais et commençais à faire les cent pas devant lui.

_- En septembre je devais faire un travail en art sur la famille et pour mon projet j'avais besoin d'une photo de m-Tanya et toi, d'une photo de mes parents. Mais j'en avais pas alors je suis allé en chercher une dans la boite que tu gardes dans ton dressing. _

_- Quoi ? mais comment connais-tu l'existence de cette boite ?_

Je m'arrêtais et le fixais.

La colère et le désespoir avaient laissé place à la surprise.

A cet instant, mon père avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Et surtout très surpris de s'être fait prendre.

_- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je t'ais déjà vu fouillé dedans … c'était il y a longtemps, mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Marraine m'a confiée qu'elle aussi elle avait une boite du même type. _

Il laissa échapper un grommellement qui en edwardien me signifiait qu'il était, relativement, satisfait de l'explication.

_- C'est après que j'ai fait le rapprochement entre la jeune fille de la photo et ma prof de littérature._

_- Et pourtant ça ne t'as pas empêché d'écrire cette dissertation_, me reprocha-t-il.

_- Non, c'est vrai, mais dans un sens, elle était aussi responsable de mon désarroi et elle ne sait pas que je sais._

Il leva les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

_- Alice n'est même pas allée la voir ?_

_- Nopé ! Elle a interdiction de l'approcher. Aucune envie qu'elle la fasse fuir, c'est une trop bonne prof pour que je prenne le risque._

Je le vit secouer la tête dans un signe d'impuissance puis se passer la main dans les cheveux.

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi toute cette histoire me touche autant …_ dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration et allait m'assoir à côté de lui.

_- Parce que tu l'aimes encore_, lui affirmais-je.

_- Non, je ne l'aime plus_, dit-il avec conviction.

-_ Non ? C'est vrai ? Parce que je peux te dire qu'elle, elle t'aime encore._

_- Carlie, arrête ça_. Gronda-t-il. _Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qui c'est passé entre nous._

_- Si tu parles de son mariage, je ne le considère pas comme une preuve en soit. Mais comment toi tu as su qu'elle c'était mariée ?_

Il tourna la tête vers moi puis son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide.

_- Après ta naissance, quand Tanya m'a enfin avoué la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé avec Bella, je suis allé la chercher. Je voulais lui parler, lui dire la vérité mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez sa mère, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle venait de partir pour Forks avec son fiancé, Jacob Black._

Il avait prononcé le nom de Jacob comme si ça avait était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait a jamais eu à faire.

_- Mon pauvre papa_, lui dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

Ainsi il avait su, il avait toujours su et avait dû vivre avec ce qu'il avait du percevoir comme une nouvelle trahison.

A la lueur de ce que je savais à présent, je comprenais mieux l'origine de son amertume. Mais moi, Carlie Ella Cullen, avais le moyen de lui faire voir cette trahison autrement.

_- Tu sais, ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'en sais strictement rien !_ S'agaça-t-il.

_- Je le sais parce que son ex-mari était gay et l'est toujours d'ailleurs._

_- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bouché parfois !

_- Je te dis que Jacob Black est gay. Bella et lui étaient des amis d'enfance et elle l'a épousé de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas à faire son coming out. C'est un amérindien, en à mon avis, être gay et vivre dans une réserve ça doit pas être facile et Bella a été une échappatoire pour lui._

Mon père me regardait comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Michelle Obama ne portait jamais de sous-vêtements et que Paris Hilton venait d'obtenir le Prix Nobel de la paix.

_- Alors, tu vois, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle c'est mariée à un autre qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle t'aime encore._

_- Carlie … _

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas grondé, c'était la lassitude qui se sentait dans sa voix.

- _Si je te dis qu'elle garde une photo de toi comme marque page de son livre préféré ?_

_- Vieille habitude._ Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

- _Au bout de 16 ans ? Franchement ! Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir encore des posters de Robert Patinson dans ma chambre dans 16 ans !_ [N/A : o^_^o … et vous ?]

Mon père me regarda comme s'il s'était rendu compte que j'étais vraiment folle. Puis il se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber en arrière.

- _C'est une histoire de fous_, dit-il tout en gardant les yeux fermer.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- _Quoi de plus logique pour une famille de fou._

Doucement je me tournais et passais mon bras en travers de son torse pour me serrer contre lui.

A son tour, il m'entoura de ses bras.

Ainsi installée, je savourais cette étreinte que j'avais si souvent rêvée. J'inspirais profondément pour humer son odeur, cette odeur qui à chaque bouffée me semblée de plus en plus rassurante.

Pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je me sentais protégée, en sécurité. La peur avait disparue.

_- Je t'aime papa_, laissais-je échapper sans vraiment savoir comment.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que …

_- Je t'aime aussi Carlie._

Sa voix avait chanté à mes oreilles et avait raisonné dans tout mon être, faisant exploser mon cœur.

Pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je me sentais protégée, en sécurité et je me sentais aimée.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ^^**_

_**Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le POV de Rosalie que je vous avez promis à la fin du chapitre précédent mais que j'ai reporté parce qu'il me semblait plus logique de le mettre après ce chapitre.**_

_**En tout cas, ce Bonus n°5 est écrit et corrigé dont il sera posté dans une semaine, sans faute !**_

_**Pour la suite … il reste 5 chapitres, vu par Carlie, 2 Bonus qui seront tous deux des POV masculins et l'épilogue.**_

_**- Lorsque je posterais l'épilogue de Rédemption, je posterais simultanément le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction qui a pour titre Arizona Dreamin'. Les chapitres suivants seront postés un peu plus tard, le temps pour moi d'en avoir quelques-uns d'avance.**_

_**- Pour les lectrices de USS California, le 1**__**er**__** Dossier secret prend forme même s'il n'est pas évident à pondre, c'est un dossier très très particulier.**_

_**- Pour les lectrices du secret des Anges, je suis navrée mais vous devrez attendre encore un peu. Cette fiction me demande un gros travail de rechercher et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire avancer la fiction. J'ai un point de départ, un point d'arrivé, de nombreux éléments mais il me manque le plan pour agencer tout ça. Mais cette fiction aura sa fin même si je dois mettre 2 ans à l'écrire ! Dès que j'ai un plan je vous fais signe, juré craché, si je mens je vais en Enfer ! **_

_**Sur ce, ROBious à toutes et à la semaine prochaine ^^**_


	24. Chapter Bonus 5 : Petite sœur

Didi : la convalescence d'Edward ? j'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une idée, je la note ^^

Lucile : Humm … au moins y'en a une qui suit … c'est vrai que ça me semblait familier aussi … un petit kwak dû aux trop longues absences … *creuse un trou pour s'enterrer très très profondément* j'arrangerais la chose plus tard pour la version finale.

Donc voici le POV de Rosalie. Soyez gentille avec elle, elle n'a pas un mauvais fond.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 5 : Petite sœur**

**POV Rosalie**

Novembre à Manhattan … y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de plus maussade que ça ?

L'effervescence des préparatifs de Noël n'a pas encore gagné l'ile mais ça ne saurait tarder, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis en retard dans mes cadeaux de Noël !

En règle générale, les achats sont clos dès la mi-octobre, le 1er novembre étant le dernier délai . Mais cette année est une année particulière et les évènements du week-end dernier, voir même des dernières semaines, m'ont poussé à réviser mes choix en ce qui concernait les cadeaux d'Edward. Mais surtout de Carlie, raison pour laquelle je me trouvais confortablement assise à l'arrière de ma confortable berline allemande.

Je n'avais jamais été tendre avec Carlie. Consciemment ou non, j'avais reporté sur elle la haine viscérale que j'éprouvais pour sa mère sur elle et ce n'était pas rien.

Je n'avais jamais aimé Tanya, je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois avant qu'Edward ne finisse par ouvrir les yeux et ne la voie telle qu'elle était vraiment. Si elle s'en était tenue là, je me serais contenté de la mépriser. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle revienne à la charge avec le pire des mensonges.

Ce mensonge avait tout détruit.

Il avait détruit Edward.

Il avait détruit Emmett et Alice.

Et il avait détruit la petite famille que nous formions Jasper, Bella et moi.

Aucun lien du sang ne nous unissait à Bella, et pourtant, nous l'avions très rapidement considéré comme une petite sœur.

Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où nous l'avons vu sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement que mon frère et moi partagions tout à côté du campus.

Quelque jours auparavant, nous avions passé une annonce pour une collocation de façon à ce que la troisième chambre de notre logement soit occupé, et surtout, parce que nous savions pertinemment, Jasper et moi, qu'il nous faudrait un arbitre à tous les deux si nous ne voulions pas nous étriper l'un, l'autre. Être jumeau ne veut pas forcément dire que nous étions d'accord sur tout à longueur de temps.

Et Bella avait été la réponse à cette annonce.

Avec son allure de petit chat mouillé, elle nous avait attendrit. Mais, c'est finalement son humour et le fait qu'elle savait cuisiner qui nous avait convaincu de lui céder un double des clés.

Elle était bien plus jeune que nous et venait de débarquer à Harvard. Elle aurait très bien pu s'installer sur le campus dans une des petites chambres mises à la disposition des étudiants. Mais ses parents s'étaient inquiétés, avec raison, qu'elle ne s'isole dans ses livres. Et apparemment, le fait que Jasper et moi soyons frère et sœur les avaient rassurés.

Bella nous avait apporté ce petit « je ne sais quoi » qui nous manquait et une osmose, une harmonie s'était créée.

Nous rigolions souvent en disant que dans une autre vie nous avions été des triplets. Mais que lors de la réincarnation, Bella avait mit un peu plus de temps que prévu à nous rejoindre.

Un peu moins d'un an plus tard, Jasper avait croisé le chemin d'Alice Cullen et très peu de temps après, le frère aîné d'Alice avait débarqué à la maison pour « dire deux mots à l'ostrogot qui tournait d'un peu trop près autour de sa précieuse petite sœur ». Tels avaient été ses mots. Et, c'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré Emmett.

Nous avions commencé à sortir à quatre et je m'en voulais de laisser Bella après nous, même si elle affirmait que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Alice, elle m'avait apprit qu'elle avait un autre frère qui n'était certes pas célibataire, mais qu'il méritait beaucoup mieux. C'est donc ainsi que nous avions fait la connaissance d'Edward. Et dès cet instant, j'avais su qu'il était fait pour Bella.

Et j'avais eu raison.

Dès leur première rencontre, l'alchimie, qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là, était palpable. Mais Edward n'était pas célibataire et il pensait aimer Tanya. Quant à Bella, elle était bien trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit alors nous avons laissé du temps au temps. Lorsque, durant l'été, Edward est revenu anéanti de Paris après avoir découvert la vérité sur Tanya, la seule personne dont il toléra la présence, avait été Bella. La seule qui ne lui dirait jamais « je te l'avais bien dit ! » Ce que son frère et sa sœur n'avaient pas manqué de faire.

Tanya était revenu à la charge à Halloween. Mais contrairement à ses espérances, sa tentative de récupérer Edward n'avait fait que le rapprocher de Bella. Et là, notre rêve à Alice et moi s'était réalisé : Edward et Bella avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et la magie de l'amour avait fait le reste.

La magie … quelle belle connerie !

Tant de bonheur ne pouvait être vrai, et pourtant, j'y avais cru, de toutes mes forces.

J'avais commencé à rêver, je nous voyais tous les trois, unis à trois frères et sœurs, formant une vrai famille, unie par le sang et les promesses d'amour éternel. Élevant nos enfants ensemble. Passant nos vacances, nos repas de famille ensemble, toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Mais le rêve avait rapidement prit fin. Tanya avait gagné et non contente de détruire le couple que formaient Edward et Bella, elle avait détruit la famille que nous formions.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas comprit la raison du départ de Bella. Je n'avais pas voulu comprendre. Son départ avait été la trahison de trop. Celle qui avait définitivement fait éclater notre famille. Jasper avait faillit quitter Alice et j'avais refusé d'adresser la parole pendant plusieurs longues semaines, rejetant sur lui, sur eux, ce que nous considérions comme « la faute d'Edward ».

Les mois qui avaient suivit l'annonce de la grosse de Tanya, le départ de Bella, avaient été très durs, mais nous nous étions accrochés.

Nous aurions pu partir à sa recherche, mais notre orgueil blessé s'y était refusé.

En septembre, tout était devenu plus clair. Nous avons tous prit conscience de l'ampleur des manigances de Tanya même si nous n'en avions pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Doublement blessé par les mensonges de Tanya et l'abandon de Bella, Edward s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Et, j'avais transformé ma peine en haine, bien plus facile à affronter chaque jour.

La goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase avait sans doute était le départ de Jasper pour l'Angleterre. Il avait trouvé le prétexte d'une possibilité d'étudier avec un professeur mondialement renommé. Mais, je savais pertinemment qu'il fuyait, lui aussi.

J'avais vu grandir le fruit de la trahison et je m'étais mise à reporter ma haine sur elle. Haïr un être si petit et si fragile peut paraître monstrueux. Mais à travers elle, c'était sa défunte mère que je haïssais.

Mois après mois, la vie avait repris son cours. Nous avions finis nos études, nous nous étions mariés … Mais, la joie n'avait jamais été vraiment présente.

Le moment le plus dure avait sans aucun doute été la naissance de Sara. Mon frère était retenu en Europe et nos parents n'avaient pas daigné faire le déplacement depuis Los Angeles, et ma petite sœur me manquait.

Jamais son absence ne m'avait paru aussi pesante qu'à ce moment.

Le résultat avait été une superbe dépression post-natale dont j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me sortir.

Et, je n'en étais pas sortir indemne.

J'avais changé. Bien plus qu'avant, j'avais fait le choix de me retrancher derrière une muraille froide et impénétrable. Préférant être qualifiée de Reine des Glaces plutôt que de laisser mon cœur à la merci de la douleur réservant mon amour à mon mari et ma fille.

La naissance de Théo m'avait fait craindre une rechute mais il n'en fut rien. Mon cœur avait été comme anesthésié …

Puis, ces dernières semaines tout avait changé.

Les murs qui protégeaient mon cœur depuis des années avaient commencé à fissurer et menaçaient à présent de s'écrouler.

J'avais découvert qui était ma nièce et quelle personne extraordinaire elle était. J'avais appris que Bella était revenue et, finalement, Edward était sortit de son rôle de zombie impitoyable et impossible à vivre.

La voiture s'arrêta devant notre destination et Sara releva le nez du livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée depuis notre départ de la maison. Si les choses avaient été autres, je me serais amuser du fait que ma fille tenait cette habitude sa marraine. Car, il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit que Bella aurait été la marraine de ma fille. Mais plutôt que de devoir faire face à ce choix, ou cette impossibilité de choix, j'avais préféré la solution la plus radicale : Je n'avais pas fait baptisé ma fille, ni mon fils par ailleurs.

Je la vis se pencher vers la fenêtre et afficher un sourire lorsqu'elle lut l'enseigne sur la façade du bâtiment.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et nous sortîmes de la voiture, Sara me tenant fermement la main, impressionnée.

Il est vrai que la façade de la librairie Barnes & Noble à Manhattan était très impressionnante. Mais passée les portiques de sécurités, Sara s'est sentie comme à la maison.

Nous montions directement au rayon consacré aux enfants.

Sara se jetait littéralement sur les livres et commençait à faire un choix.

- Ma puce ?

- Oui maman ?

-Je peux te laisser là toute seule quelques minutes ? Je dois aller chercher un ou deux livres.

Ma fille me regarda et hocha simplement de la tête.

- N'oublie pas, si quelqu'un s'approche de toi …

- Je hurle de toutes mes forces, finit-elle à ma place.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là-bas, lui dis-je en lui indiquant les rayons de livres pour adultes où j'espérais trouver mon bonheur.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure maman, me répondit-elle avant de se replonger dans la contemplation des rangées de livres qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Je la laissais donc à sa contemplation et me dirigeait vers les autres rayons.

« Fais comme si c'était un cadeau pour Bella », m'avait conseillé Alice.

L'idée m'avait déplu. Je ne voulais pas admettre que Bella et Carlie puisse avoir le moindre point commun … Et pourtant, elles en avaient plus d'un.

Barnes & Noble avait été la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. À l'instar de Sara, j'avais rarement vu Carlie sans un livre sous la main.

J'optais pour une sélection relativement hétéroclite mêlant récits, romans historiques et policiers. En saisissant le dernier livre d'Anne Perry, je me demandais si, comme Bella, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fin et irait lire la fin bien avant avoir passé le dixième chapitre.

Cette simple pensée me sera le cœur.

En retournant vers la zone réservée aux livres pour enfants, je remarquais une affiche faisant la promotion d'une édition de luxe, avec couverture en cuir, du célèbre ouvrage de Jane Austen, Orgueil et Préjugés.

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Carlie se pâmerait devant cette édition. Et, je me mis à sourire plus largement en imaginant la tête que ferait probablement ma nièce en ouvrant son cadeau.

Je me dirigeais droit vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les livres en question, dans ma précipitation, je bousculais une autre cliente qui s'était arrêtée pour feuilleter un ouvrage. Je me retournais pour s'excuser mais restais muette de stupéfaction.

Le visage de la personne me faisant face m'était familier et, malgré les années qui avaient passé, je n'eux aucun mal à la reconnaître.

Bella.

- Ro-Rosalie ? Demanda cette dernière avec stupéfaction.

Je sentis mon visage se figer, et mon masque de glace refit son apparition.

- Bella, répondis-je simplement de ma voix la plus froide.

Je ne dis rien de plus. J'en étais incapable. J'avais pensé lui avoir pardonné mais de la trouver face à moi … Je sentais la rancœur, la colère, la peine qui refaisaient surface.

- T-tu as l'air d'aller bien, tenta une Bella dans un effort pitoyable d'entamer la conversation.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, me contentant de la fusiller du regard.

- Qui est-ce maman ?

La petite voix me fit tressaillir.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je ressentis à l'instant le besoin primaire de protéger ma fille.

C'est personne, lui répondis-je précipitamment, refusant de voir le regard blessé de Bella.

Prise de panique, je laissais à l'abandon les livres que j'avais sélectionnés pour Carlie. J'attrapais la main de ma fille et l'entraînais le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie du magasin.

Je repérais rapidement la voiture garée juste devant l'entrée et m'y engouffrais sans même laisser au chauffeur le temps de m'ouvrir la portière.

Ma pauvre petite Sara était essoufflée de m'avoir suivit dans ma course folle.

Tel un automate, je vérifiais que ma fille était bien attachée et demandais au chauffeur de nous reconduire à la maison.

Avec l'attitude d'un automate, elle demanda au chauffeur de les ramener à la maison puis vérifia que sa fille était bien attachée.

Durant tout le trajet, je restais figée, serrant mes mâchoires tellement fort que je les sentais craquer.

Du coin de l'œil, je repérais aisément les regards inquiets de ma fille. Mais, je ne me sentais pas capable de la rassurer et encore moins de lui expliquer les raisons de mon comportement.

La voiture ralentit et se gara devant l'immeuble de standing où se trouvait notre appartement.

Sara détacha sa ceinture sans un mot et descendit du véhicule dès que le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte. Je faisais de même puis l'entraînais d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

J'appuyais rageusement sur le bouton de notre étage et tapais nerveusement du pied tout le temps que dura notre ascension. Les portes de l'appareil à peine ouvertes, je me précipitais vers l'extérieur et notre porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et me précipitais vers le salon duquel semblait provenir la voix de mon mari.

Emmett, qui jouait dans le salon avec Théo, avait probablement était alarmé par la porte que j'avais ouverte sans la moindre douceur et mes talons qui claquaient furieusement contre le marbre de l'entrée. Dès que j'aperçu celui qui était mon point d'encrage, je me précipitais vers lui et me jetais dans ses bras.

Surpris par l'impact, je le sentis vaciller. Mais, il se ressaisit rapidement et passa ses bras autour de mon corps qui me semblait aussi froid que le marbre.

Et sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- Rosalie ? Que ce passe-t-il chérie ? Me demanda mon mari avec une inquiétude qui frôlait l'affolement.

Secouée par d'irrépressibles sanglots, je fus incapable de lui apporter le moindre élément de réponse.

- Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-il à note fille.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Elle a vu la dame qui est sur la photo qui est cachée entre les livres de cuisine.

Je sentis mon corps se raidir à l'évocation de la dite photo, seul et unique vestige des temps heureux. Par faiblesse, j'avais conservé cette photo, qui nous représentait tous les six, et que je regardais lorsque la mélancolie était trop forte.

Emmett sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- T-tu as vu Bella ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce où je percevait une forte nuance de tristesse.

- O-oui, parvins-je à articuler.

Emmett resserra plus fort ses bras autour de moi.

J'entendis mon mari parler à nos enfants, mais sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il leur disait. Je perçu aussi la vois inquiète de mon petit garçon qui semblait bouleversé de voir sa maman dans un tel état. Mais Emmett géra la situation d'une main de maître. Et sans réellement savoir comment, je me retrouvais allongée sur mon lit, toujours dans les bras de mon mari qui à force de caresses et de mots tendres réussit à me calmer avant que Morphée ne m'emporte en son royaume des rêves.

Rêves où, un jour, je serais capable de retrouver avec sérénité ma petite sœur.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Je sais … je suis un peu dure avec Bella … mais l'objectif de ce bonus n'était pas de la faire souffrir (quoi que … ^^') mais de vous éclairer sur les relations qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les jumeaux Hale et surtout les conséquences que son départ a eu sur eux. Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause ! si si, je vous le jure !**

**Et vous l'aurez bien comprit, sous son armure de glace, Rosalie c'est complètement effondrée suite à cette rencontre inopportune.**

**Normalement, je vous dis « à la semaine prochaine » mais le prochain chapitre n'étant pas achevé, je ne garantis rien**

**D'ici là passer une bonne semaine**


	25. Chapter 17

**Message général : merci à toutes pour vos commentaires sur le dernier Bonus. J'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos remarques sur la réaction de Rosalie. Dans l'ensemble, vous avez compris la raison de sa violente réaction et j'en suis très heureuse.**

**Onja : PTDR ! Oui, Rosalie a un cœur !**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 17**

A postériori, j'étais vraiment surprise de la facilité avec laquelle mon père avait pris la nouvelle. Le fait qu'il se doutait déjà que Bella et Mme Black n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne a probablement facilité les choses, mais quand même !

C'était stupéfiant. L'époque où nous nous ignorions l'un l'autre me semblait lointaine.

Mon père m'aimait. Pour beaucoup c'était quelque chose qui allait de soi, mais pour moi, ça valait tout l'or du monde et bien plus encore. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, le voir heureux serait pas mal non plus. Mais ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

C'est avec cette idée en tête que j'arrivais au lycée le lundi suivant, soit une semaine jour pour jour, avant la réunion parents-profs qui, avec un peu de chance allait bouleverser ma vie.

Un bouleversement positif, il fallait l'espérer.

.

La première chose que je remarquais en ce début de semaine, fut le comportement étrange de mon professeur de littérature.

Si jusque là nos relations avaient été très cordiales voir chaleureuses, elles étaient à présent tendues, limitées à un « bonjour », « au revoir ». J'avais commencé à remarqué cette attitude la semaine précédente, mais je ne m'en étais pas formalisé mais ce jour là, son attitude était vraiment très étranges souvent, je la surprenais à me fixer, sans raison apparente. Dans ses yeux, je ne lisais pas de haine ou de colère, juste de la tristesse et aussi, très probablement, de la peur.

Les raisons de son attitude ? je n'avais pas à aller les chercher bien loin. Le dimanche après midi, j'avais vu ma tante Rosalie chez mes grands-parents. Cette dernière était encore toute retournée d'avoir croisé Bella en fin de semaine dernière. Il semblerait en effet que ces « retrouvailles » improvisées ne se soient pas vraiment bien passées. Dire qu'elles avaient été une catastrophe était plus proche de la réalité en fait.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à son attitude, une raison qui expliquait pourquoi son comportement avait déjà attiré mon attention la semaine précédente. Je me doutais de la raison mais ce sont les jumelles qui m'en apportèrent la confirmation, ce même lundi à l'heure du déjeuné.

Je les attendais dans la cafétéria du lycée depuis près de 30 min lorsque je les vis, enfin, arriver, un air de conspiratrices collé sur le visage.

Rien de plus normal venant des jumelles Volturi me direz-vous mais leur retard en disait, lui, bien plus long car jamais, oh grand jamais, Jane n'arriverait en retard pour manger, à moins d'avoir une bonne, une très bonne raison. Et c'était cette raison qui m'intriguait.

- Bella, devine quoi ! me dit Jane en s'asseyant sur la chaise à ma droite.

- J'en sais rien Jane, mais je sens que tu meurs d'envie de me le dire.

- Pfff … t'es pas drôle Carlie.

- C'est pas grave, parce que moi aussi je meurs d'envie de le lui dire, dit Heidi qui venait de s'assoir sur la chaise à ma gauche.

Coincée ainsi entre ces deux pipelettes, je prévoyais un mal de crane en stéréo !

- Ne restait pas à mourir d'envie, leur dis-je, allez-y envoyais la sauce !

- Alors, commença Jane, nous étions tranquillement entrain de nous promener dans les couloirs …

Ce qui, en clair, veut dire : « nous étions tranquillement entrain de fureter dans les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre info »

-… lorsque nous avons entendu des vois qui s'élevaient de la salle de Mme Cheney, finit Heidi.

- Et à qui appartenaient ces voix ?

- A Mme Cheney et à …

- Mme Black ! dit triomphalement Jane.

Pour le coup, elles eurent, l'une et l'autre, mon attention la plus complète. Je les regardais me sourire.

- Et vous attendez quoi pour me raconter la suite ? C'est parce que vous avez juste entendu des voix provenir d'une salle de classe que vous êtes arrivées avec une demi heure de retard ? Non parce qu'à moins d'avoir croisé Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz et Jackson Rathbone dans les couloirs, je ne vois pas !

- Les 3 à la fois ? On aurait eu plus qu'une malheureuse demi-heure de retard, ça tu peux en être certaine ! me répondit Jane avec un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

- Oh ça oui ! On les aurait épuisé tous les trois !

Je les regardais alternativement, ne sachant pas si je devais rire ou pleurer face à l'air extatique qu'elles affichaient.

- Euh … wé … et sinon, vous allez me dire ce qui vous à retenu ou vous allez continuer à fantasmer ?

Heidi se ressaisit la première et donna un coup à sa sœur pour qu'elle fasse de même.

- Tu nous connais, on est un peu curieuses sur les bords … me dit Heidi.

J'allais lui dire qu'elles étaient plus que curieuses, qu'à leur niveau c'était devenu pathologique mais je me retins parce que je voulais enfin savoir ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

- … alors on est resté écouter, finit Jane.

- Et une partie de ce que l'on a entendu ne va pas te plaire.

Je sentis mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Pourvu que …

- Mais il y a une autre partie que devrait te plaire, elle, me dit Jane avec un sourire.

Elles inspirèrent profondément l'une et l'autre, de façon parfaitement synchrone, et se lancèrent.

- Mme Black avait l'air totalement terrifiée, … (Jane)

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle laissait tout tomber … (Heidi)

- Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. (Jane)

- En suite, Mme Cheney lui a demandé « pourquoi ? » (Heidi)

- Question à laquelle elle lui a répondu « tu sais très bien pourquoi ! » (Jane)

- Oui, et ? M'énervais-je.

- Hey, du calme ma Carlita, on y vient ! (Heidi)

- Mme Cheney lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de fuir, qu'elle devait faire face. (Jane)

Jane fit une pause qui me sembla durer des heures.

- Et … ?finis-je par demander.

- Et …, repris Heidi à la place de sa sœur, Mme Black à éclater en sanglot, disant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais …

- Qu'elle était terrifiée (Jane)

- Qu'après la réaction de ta tante lorsqu'elle l'a croisé, elle savait très bien que de ça finirait très mal si elle revoyait ton père (Heidi)

- Et qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir de la haine … (Jane)

- Dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aime. (Heidi)

Je sentis ma mâchoire se relâcher subitement.

J'étais littéralement scotchée, complètement sur le cul.

- Elle a dit ça ? Elle l'a dit comme ça ?

- Elle l'a dit ! me répondirent-elles toutes les deux d'une seule voix.

J'étais sciée.

- J'avais raison … murmurais-je, comme si le dire trop fort transformerait le tout en mirage.

Après le coup de la photo dans le livre de chevet, il n'y avait plus vraiment de doutes là-dessus, fit remarquer Heidi.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment, trop absorbée à assimiler cette information.

Elle l'aimait.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire. Un sourire qui ne me quitta pas de la journée.

Si la semaine avait bien commencé, elle se terminait en demi-teinte.

En milieu de semaine, Alice nous avait appris qu'elle devait rentrer rapidement à Londres pour y régler un problème d'ordre professionnel. Même si elle était désolée de pas pouvoir rester jusqu'au jour de la réunion parents-profs, la possibilité de retrouver son mari l'avait emporté sur le reste. Jasper lui manquait et c'était tout à fait normal.

La veille de son départ, elle passa une large partie de la soirée enfermée avec mon père.

J'ignorais totalement ce qu'ils se disaient même si au final, j'avais tout de même une vague idée du sujet de leur conversation : Bella.

J'avais transmis à ma marraine le récit que m'avaient fait les jumelles. J'avais vu sa peine lorsque je lui avais raconté la dispute entre Bella et Mme Cheney puis sa joie lorsque je lui avais dit que Bella avait reconnu avoir toujours des sentiments pour mon père. Elle avait laissé échappé un cri de joie et c'était mise à sautiller sur place en criant « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

J'avais ri avec elle, j'avais sautillait avec elle, et durant un instant, un court instant, je me suis dit qu'à partir de maintenant tout aller très bien se passer

Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, tout ne pouvait que bien aller.

Mais lorsque la joie de ma marraine était retombée, j'avais vu dans son regard que tout ne serait pas si facile.

Et elle me l'avait confirmé juste avant son départ pour l'aéroport.

Elle m'avait prise à part sous prétexte que de me faire ses dernières recommandations. Ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment même si elle avait prévue la tenue de mon père dans les moindres détailles

- Carlie, ma chérie, me dit-elle, je sais que tu compte beaucoup sur cette rencontre … mais s'il te plait ne crois surtout pas qu'ils vont se tomber dans les bras.

Je lui offris un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fait pas marraine, s'ils s'adressent la parole on aura déjà fait un grand pas.

Ma marraine me sourit en retour et me pris dans ses bras.

- Je veux un rapport détaillé à la minute même où tu rentreras à la maison, peut importe le décalage horaire, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Mon père passa tout le weekend à travailler, très probablement pour éviter de penser à la journée de lundi mais aussi parce que la date du procès du dispensaire Ste Marie approchait à grand pas, les premières audiences devant avoir lieux à la mi-décembre.

N'ayant rien de grandiose à accomplir, je passais mon weekend à angoisser pour deux et le lundi matin, c'est nœud monumental à l'estomac que je me rendais à l'école.

Je n'avais pas vu mon père qui était partit très tôt au travail me laissant un simple mot sur la porte, précisant qu'il me rejoindrait à la maison avant d'y aller et que nous irions ensemble jusqu'à l'école.

Cela m'arrangeait puisque je finissais les cours près d'une heure avant le début de la fameuse réunion.

J'eu l'impression que ma journée se déroula à une vitesse folle, chaque minute qui passait nous rapprochant de l'heure fatidique.

Je croisais Bella au détour d'un couloir et elle m'adressa un sourire sans joie. Dans ses yeux je pus lire la même angoisse que celle que je ressentais moi-même.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin de ma dernière heure de cours retentit, je sentis mon cœur tomber dans mon estomac. Je remballais calmement mes affaires et pris la direction de la maison.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je trouvais l'appartement vide. J'en profitais donc pour déposer mon sac de cours dans ma chambre et me préparer un petit encas.

Je l'entame à peine que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et vois une forme, que je suppose être mon père, se diriger droits vers le fond de l'appartement. Une seconde porte claque et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends l'eau couler.

C'était bien mon père, en mode « ours fraichement sortit d'hibernation ». J'espérais que cette douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place.

Le temps qu'il se prépare, j'en profitais pour ranger un peu la cuisine, histoire de faire passer le temps …

C'est fou ce que faire la vaisselle peut vous aider à vous vider la tête parfois.

Mais bientôt il n'y eu plus rien à ranger, nettoyer et autre et je du me résoudre à attendre mon père dans le hall d'entrée.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, il avait fait vite et vingt bonnes minutes avant le début de la réunion, je le vis émerger de sa chambre.

Il avait beau être mon père, je devais reconnaitre qu'il était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Il portait un jean brut qui semblait avoir été peint sur lui tellement il moulait ses cuisses, et un pull en cachemire noir. Il était rasé de frais et ses cheveux, encore humide de la douche, qu'il venait de prendre étaient tellement en bataille que l'on avait presque l'impression qu'il sortait de son lit.

Une fois dans le hall, il enfila une verte en cuir noir, elle aussi.

- On y va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et ouvris la porte.

Nous descendîmes en silence jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Aucun de nous ne voulait parlait mais ce n'était pas nécessaire tan la nervosité était palpable.

Une fois dans la rue, nous prîmes la direction de mon école. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, je glissais ma main dans la sienne et, à ma grande surprise, il la serra fortement et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que l'on entre dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Une fois sur place, je réalisais que nous n'avions pas pris en compte une donnée annexe des plus importantes : les autres femmes.

Je ne comptais plus les regards de braises qui convergeaient vers mon père. Les mères présentes ne se gênaient pas pour le mater ouvertement.

- Pff … à croire qu'elles n'ont jamais vu un homme de leur vie, grognais-je.

Ce qui fit rire mon père qui, visiblement, semblait habitué à ce genre d'attention.

La réunion commença par un petit speech de notre proviseur adoré qui nous dirigea en suite vers les salles où nos professeurs recevraient nos parents un par un.

Tacitement, nous décidâmes de garder mon professeur de littérature pour la fin.

Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit !

Au bout de cinq rendez-vous, j'ignorais ce qui était le pire le regard concupiscant que portait les mères de mes « camarades » sur mon père ou mes professeurs féminin (célibataires ou non) qui lui faisaient ouvertement du plat devant moi.

Au bout du cinquième professeur, je fulminais.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, faisait sourire mon père.

- Au moins avec grand-mère mes profs ne donnent pas l'impression de participer à un speed-dating !

En dehors de cela, les différentes rencontres se passaient plutôt bien, j'étais une bonne élèves ce qui faisaient que mes professeurs n'avaient que peu de choses à dire sur moi. Sauf peut-être mon prof de sport.

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment sportive et ce dernier semblait m'en vouloir un peu.

J'y gagnais un regard navré de mon père qui affirma à mon professeur qu'il me ferait courir dans central Park tous les weekends. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'étaient les doigts de la main gauche de mon père qui étaient croisés sur sa cuisse.

- Bon, dit-il en sortant de notre entretient avec mon professeur de sport. Qui nous reste-t-il à voir ?

- Euh … littérature … répondis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Mon père se figea et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il prit une profonde respiration et se remit en marche.

Devant la porte de ma classe de littérature, je posais ma main sur la poignée.

- Tu es prêt ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

Après avoir moi-même pris une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la porte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Le prohain chapitre sera un chapitre Bonus de … allez, je vous laisse deviner, de quel point de vue ce chapitre serait le plus interssant ?**

**Perso, je miserais sur Tanya, les retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella vu des Enfers, ça peut le faire non ?**

**Bon, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais en profiter pour faire passer quelques pubs.**

**La première concerne un coucours mis sur pied par Pichou1490 et Emy299 : _Concours "Autres temps, autres mœurs"_**

**Ecrire une fiction dont l'action se situe entre l'Antiquité et la fin de la seconde Guerre Mondial, tout un programme !**

**La seconde concerne une fiction géniale, en fait 2 fictions pour être plus précise**

**La 1ère est « _une nuit d'été_ », de mutinecherry **

**une nuit vraiment très chaude aux conséquences très chaudes elles aussi. C'est très drôle et surtout plein de délicieux LEMON !**

**(http) (:) (/) www. () /s/5960134/1/ (Une_nuit_dete)**

**La 2nd est « _L'orgie des hockeyeurs _» de cchope c'est aussi un E&B pour les amatrices de darkEdward (relativement soft tout de même) et de LEMON ! c'est tellement bien que la pauvre petite française que je suis en viendrait presque à aimer le Hockey**

**(http) (:) (/) www. () /s/6540302/1/ (Lorgie_des_hockeyeurs)**

**Pour les liens, enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses.**

.

**Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette fiction, il faudrait un miracle pour que je réussisse à poster ce weekend, je tablerais plus sur le weekend prochain.**

**Bizz à toutes et bonne fin de semaine !**


	26. Chapter Bonus 6 : Nous ?

/!\ Important: le site FF a connu de graves soucis ce weekend, le chapitre était disponible depuis dimanche 18h sur mon blog, faute de pouvoir poster sur FF. pour les non inscrites qui veulent avoir des nouvelles, ne laisser pas de review, je ne peux pas vous répondre et c'est aussi frustrant pour vous que pour moi. N'oubliez que je suis joignable via Twitter (EstL_1986) et par mail : e.c-world[]live[.]fr

et maintenant tout le monde dit un gros merci à Louise Malone qui m'a envoyé LE truc pour pouvoir poster ce matin de bonne heure !

Merci Louise ! /!\

**TeamEdward : qui a dit que le prochain chapitre ne vous raconterait pas ce qui se passe après ? si tu étais inscrite, j'aurais pu te rassurer plus vite en te disant que ce POV est celui d'Edward et qu'il commence exactement au moment où la POV de Carlie c'est achevé … mais tu n'est pas inscrite et tu auras dû attendre 10 jours pour avoir ta réponse … oui, je sais, je suis sadique ^^**

**Vilaine, sadique, Cruella … décidément, j'en aurais eu pour mon matricule sur le dernier chapitre ! Mais il faut se dire que c'est pour la bonne cause, et puis un peu de frustration n'a jamais fait de mal à personne non ?**

**Ci-dessous vous trouverez donc de quoi soigner votre frustration … ou peut-être pas … Mouahahahah !**

**Edward a été trahi par Tanya de la pire des façons et idem par Bella (même si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès) c'est pour se protéger qu'il c'est enfermé dans cette carapace détestable. Carlie était une autre femme qui entrait dans sa vie mais aussi un trop grand risque, il ne voulait plus souffrir et c'est Carlie qui a souffert à sa place mai**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 6 : Nous ?**

**POV Edward**

Nous nous trouvions devant la porte la salle de classe où se trouvait Bella …

Carlie avait la main posée sur la poignée.

- Tu es prêt ? me demanda-t-elle.

Prêt ? bien sûr que non que je n'étais pas prêt. Comment pourrais-je l'être ?

Revoir Bella …

Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et malgré les jours qui passaient, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à cette idée. J'avais l'impression de rêver … ou de cauchemarder, ça dépendait des moments.

Et je me trouvais face à cette porte.

Les yeux de Carlie reflétaient son impatience.

N'ayant d'autre choix, je hochais la tête de façon positive.

Elle sourit largement et ouvrit la porte.

Je laissais Carlie passer devant, hésitant malgré tout à entrer mais un pas après l'autre, je pénétrais malgré tout dans la salle.

Je lève les yeux et elle est là.

Ses cheveux bruns.

Ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Ses lèvres que j'aimais tan embrasser.

L'espace d'un instant, toutes ces années s'effacent.

J'ai de nouveau 23 ans, je suis jeune, insouciant et amoureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. Et elle, elle est l'objet de mon désir, de mon affection. Celle sans qui ma vie perd tout son sens.

Mais les souvenir reviennent.

Son abandon.

Sa trahison.

Même si, aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle ne c'est pas mariée par amour, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir trahis.

Elle a été jusqu'à se marier pour rendre service à un ami d'enfance mais était incapable de se battre pour moi, qu'elle disait aimer plus que tout au monde.

Si elle n'était pas partie … Carlie ne serait jamais venue au monde ou peut-être … aurait-elle était sa fille, notre fille.

L'image de Bella, le sourire aux lèvres et le ventre rond s'imposa à moi mais je la chassais.

Cela n'arriverait pas.

Jamais.

J'inspirais profondément et avançais vers elle d'un pas plus résolu qu'il ne l'avait été en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix ferme et dénuée de tout sentiment

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus sous l'effet de la surprise. Et je luttais contre les souvenirs des fois où j'avais vu ses mêmes yeux exprimer une telle surprise. C'était, à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et bien plus intimes que celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions pour l'heure.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Elle se tourna vers Carlie et lui offrit un petit sourire auquel ma fille y répondit par un autre.

Carlie s'assis en face d'elle et je fis de même.

Bella commença à parler, à me parler. Je notais que sa voix tremblait légèrement mais je saisissais difficilement le sens de ses paroles tan j'étais absorbé par le mouvement de ses lèvres. Pour donner le change, j'acquiesçais lorsque c'étais nécessaire.

- Excusez-moi, intervint soudainement Carlie, mais là il faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette, dit-elle tout en se levant et en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte avant de disparaitre derrière cette dernière.

Je restais un moment à fixer la dite porte, pestant intérieurement contre Carlie et le fait qu'elle m'ait laissé seul avec elle.

Finalement, je me détournais et me résignais à reporter mon attention sur Bella.

Cette dernière semblait tout aussi gênée que moi par cette nouvelle situation, bien plus délicate.

Il faut dire que, moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver seul à seul avec elle.

Carlie et moi aurions une petite discussion à ce sujet mais plus tard. En attendant, je devais me sortir de là en y laissant le moins de plumes possible.

Pour cela, je me murais dans le silence.

Et elle finit par craquer.

- C'est vraiment une gamine extra, dit-elle.

Je ne pu retenir un sourire ironique.

- C'est à se demander de qui elle tient ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je amèrement. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu avec sa mère nous a certainement évité le pire. Mais il y a bien un point sur lequel Carlie ressemble à sa mère, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais la sous-estimer … mais à la différence de Tanya, Carlie ne cherche qu'à rendre heureux ceux qu'elle aime, même si c'est contre leur volonté.

Je vis Bella pâlir.

- E-elle sait ? pour … nous ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Je me demande parfois si ce « nous » à réellement existé et oui, elle le sait.

Bella paru visiblement chagrinée.

- J-e suis désolée Edward, bégaya-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

Désolée.

Elle était désolée.

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez.

- Tu es désolée ? Lui demandais-je avec sarcasme. Mais de quoi es-tu désolée Bella ? De m'avoir laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin de toi ? Es-tu désolée d'avoir brisé ma vie et ma famille ?

A la mention de ma famille, elle releva la tête. L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage.

- Oui, Bella, tu as brisé ma famille. Jasper n'a pas supporté ton départ si bien que lui et Alice ont fuit en Europe, et ils y sont toujours. Rosalie n'est plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle était et même ses enfants n'ont su lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu. Quand à Emmett, il essaye tan bien que mal de faire avec, même s'il a parfois du mal à reconnaitre la femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Vois-tu ce que tu as fait Bella ? Vois-tu qu'en plus de m'avoir privé de la femme que j'aimais, tu m'as aussi privée de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami ?

Bella se leva brusquement, visiblement furieuse.

- Alors ainsi tout est de ma faute ? C'est aussi probablement moi qui t'ais poussé dans les bras de Tanya pour que tu lui fasses un enfant ?

- Tu es bien plus responsable de cela que tu ne l'imagine Bella …

Une expression choquée s'affichait sur son visage alors que je replongeais dans des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier …

**Flash back**

Le bébé venait de naitre.

C'était une petite fille une toute petite fille.

Je n'avais jamais vu de bébé aussi petit que celui-là.

Lorsque j'ai vu l'équipe médical la placer dans la couveuse je n'ais pas compris.

- Pourquoi la mettez-vous dans une couveuse ? Avais-je demandé à une infirmière.

- Mais monsieur, c'est la procédure habituelle lorsque le bébé né prématurément.

- Prématurément ? Mais elle aurait dû naitre depuis près de 3 semaines déjà !

L'infirmière ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous devez vous tromper, le bébé est né à 34 semaines d'aménorrhée et ses poumons ont à peine fini leurs développements.

J'étais sous le choc.

Je faisais appel à mes souvenirs de biologie … 34 semaines d'aménorrhée … un peu plus de sept mois de grossesses …

J'étais partagé entre le soulagement et l'incompréhension.

Soulagement parce que cet enfant ne pouvait être de moi.

Incompréhension parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Tanya avait fait une telle chose et pourquoi annoncer à tous qu'elle était enceinte de moi alors qu'elle n'était pas enceinte du tout.

Je m'étais dirigé vers Tanya pour lui demander des explications.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fait croire que ce bébé était le mien ?

Son visage fatigué afficha un sourire victorieux.

- Mais ce bébé est le tien mon chéri, dit-elle d'une voix douce heureuse.

- Tanya, tu n'en étais qu'à un peu plus de 7 mois de grossesses. Tu as peut-être réussi à me berner au sujet de cette fameuse soirée mais ça ne marchera pas deux fois ! je sais très bien que je n'ais pas couché avec toi.

Elle secoua la tête d'un mouvement las, comme si elle se trouvait face à un enfant à qui elle essayait désespérément de faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Mon pauvre Edward … tu es si naïf … et ta chère Bella l'était tout autant que toi. Ça a vraiment été un jeu d'enfant de la faire fuir, c'en a été presque trop facile …

- Tanya … la prévins-je d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh … il ne faut pas toucher à la petite Bella ?

Elle eut un rire que j'aurais facilement qualifié de diabolique.

- Et pourtant elle m'a bien été utile cette petit mijaurée. Et toi, tu étais tellement occupé à noyer ton chagrin que tu ne faisais plus attention à ce que tu buvais. Tu m'as vraiment facilité les choses Edward. Quelques psychotropes, une jolie perruque brune et voilà que tu prenais tes rêves pour des réalités. Je n'en tais pas voulu que tu m'appelle Bella pendant que tu me faisais l'amour. La seule chose qui comptait été que tu me fasses ce bébé. La seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas c'est que ça ne marcherais pas du premier coup mais heureusement, un médecin bien conciliant a saisit ma détresse et a su comment me faire tomber enceinte à coup sur. Il n'a pas été évident d'écarter ton père et le reste de ta famille mais aujourd'hui tout ça n'a plus d'importance … j'ai mon bébé … et je vais te faire payer Edward, je vais te faire payer de m'avoir plaqué, je vais te faire payer …

Ses dernières paroles se perdirent dans l'affolement des machines reliées à son corps. Avant que je n'ais eu vraiment le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'il se passait, une équipe médicale intervenait et me jetais hors de la chambre.

Doucement je réalisais.

Je réalisais ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Je me souvenais des rêves que j'avais fait quelques mois plus tôt, des rêves où Bella me revenait.

Des rêves qui n'en avaient pas été même s'ils conservaient une large part d'illusion.

Je sentis mon estomac se contracter et je lutais pour ne pas vomir dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je relevais la tête pour découvrir le visage de ma mère. A la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux je compris qu'elle savait, elle savait ce que Tanya avait fait, de comment elle avait détruit ma vie et celle d'un enfant par la même occasion.

Tanya passa de vie à trépas au cours de la nuit qui suivit, ne me laissant que le regret de ne pas avoir pu l'étrangler moi-même.

**Fin Flash Back**

Je revins doucement à la réalité.

Ressentant à nouveau cette nausée qui m'avait saisie quelques 16 années plus tôt.

Je me levais à mon tour et regardais Bella droit dans les yeux.

Ma colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Parfois, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Parfois, l'on commet des erreurs et parfois l'on ne peut rien faire contre elles. Tu ne sais rien Bella. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Carlie est peut-être ma fille mais tout acte qui a conduit à sa conception était en dehors de ma volonté propre.

Bella semblait effaré.

- J-je ne comprends pas.

- Que n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre Bella ? Que Carlie était une grande prématurée à la naissance ? Ou que Tanya se soit servit de moi de la pire des manières pour la concevoir ?

Sans même un dernier regard, je me détournais d'elle et sortit de la salle.

Je me sentais vidé.

Une fois dans le couloir, j'aperçu Carlie à quelques mètres de moi qui me fixait avec des yeux plein d'espoirs. Un espoir qui disparu à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle.

Ma fille.

Je l'avais rejetée, comme j'aurais voulu rejeter sa mère. A travers elle c'est celle qui l'avait mise au monde que j'avais voulu faire souffrir. Mais Tanya était morte et enterrée alors que Carlie, elle, était bien vivante et … elle était ma fille et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Lorsque j'arrivais à son niveau, elle baissa la tête pour me cacher sa tristesse.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassé le sommet de son crane.

- Allez viens, rentrons à la maison.

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous mîmes en route et je décidais, une fois pour toute, de laisser le passé derrière moi et de ne me concentrer que sur le futur. J'avais laissé ma vie partir à vau-l'eau bien trop longtemps.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Et voilà, c'était THE POV, le POV d'Edward.

Au départ je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder directement le sujet très délicat de la conception de Carlie et Edward était sensé quitter Bella fou de rage et Bella, pour sa par devait être en pleur … au final tout ne s'ait pas passé exactement comme prévu mais je suis assez satisfaite de mon résultat.

J'espère que ces explications un peu plus précises sur les circonstances exactes de la conception de Carlie vous aiderons à mieux comprendre Edward et le comportement qu'il a eu ces dernières années.

Je suis certaine qu'en lisant la fin de ce chapitre vous avez envie de m'arracher les yeux ? Les cheveux ? (vu la longueur il y en aura pour tout le monde !) ou la tête ?

Evitez le lancé de tomate, gardez les pour faire de bonnes salades, avec le retour des beaux jours ça va être le pied !

J'ose à peine imaginer le nombre de « et Edward et Bella, ils se remettent quand ensemble ? » (Inquiétude justifiée quand on sait qu'il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres + l'épilogue)

A cette question je répondrais simplement :

Aie confiance

Crois en moi

Que je puisse

Veiller sur toi ...

Fais un somme

Sans méfiance

Je suis làààà

Aie confiance

Le silence propice te berce

Souris et sois complice

Laisse tes sens glisser vers ces délices tentatrices …

(c'est bien évidement la chanson hypnotique de Kaa dans le Livre de la jungle)

Bizz à toutes et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

P.S. ... prochain chapitre ... on aura des nouvelles d'un certain Mr J. Black ...


	27. Chapter 18

**Nina : chérie, « dégouter de comment il pense » ça ne se dit pas et ça s'écrit encore moins. Pour ce qui est de la façon de penser d'Edward, elle me semble légitime et il ne se comporte pas comme un « naze » avec elle, il ne fait qu'exprimer ce qu'il ressent, car oui, un homme aussi peut ressentir des choses. En ce qui concerne Bella, je ne nie pas qu'elle ait souffert, mais elle est seule responsable de son départ, c'est elle qui a laissé tombé Edward pas l'inverse. Edward ne l'a pas trompé. Il n'y aura pas de point de vue de Bella et pour ce qui est de ce qu'elle a vécu, je pense que les éléments donnés tout au long de la fiction sont suffisent pour se faire une idée non ?**

**Onja : il y a une chose que tu oublies, c'est que Bella a fait le choix de partir. Edward lui n'a pas choisi de la laisser partir, il n'a pas choisi de se faire manipuler de la pire manière qui soit par Tanya (ce qu'elle a fait ressemble beaucoup à un viol) et il n'a pas non plus choisi de devenir père, surtout pas de cette façon là. Je pense qu'il est légitime qu'il éprouve de la rancœur, non ? pour ce qui est de la relation Edward/Bella … je chapitre juste en dessous devrait t'indiquer que tous les espoirs ne sont pas perdus.**

**TeamEdward : mais non je ne suis pas sadique ! … bon peut-être un tout petit peu … ^^ Tanya n'est pas fière de l'avoir eu en le droguant, elle est fière de l'avoir eu et surtout de l'avoir privé de Bella, c'était une vengeance, rien de plus. L'excuse bidon de Carlie … prévue de longue date celle là ! Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais Edward n'est plus en colère lorsqu'il s'en va et Bella … elle non plus n'est plus vraiment en colère, elle est plus abasourdie qu'autre chose. Pour ce qui est de Jacob … je ne te dis rien, va lire le chapitre ^^**

**SURPRISE ! et oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf !**

**Et bien plus tôt que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 18**

Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre que ça c'était mal passé.

Il paraissait si triste, complètement abattu en sortant de cette salle.

Tous mes espoirs tombaient à l'eau.

Mais restait-il seulement un espoir ? je n'en étais pas certaine.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine que cette fichue réunion avait eu lieu. Depuis Bella affichait un air triste à en fendre les pierres et semblait m'éviter le plus soigneusement possible. La relation de complicité que nous entretenions encore quelques semaines plus tôt ressemblait à une illusion.

Quand à mon père … la façade de tristesse qu'il affichait en sortant de son entrevue avec Bella ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté. Il semblait lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas sombrer. Il travaillait comme un dingue et, lors des rares fois où ce n'était pas le cas, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

Je me faisais du souci pour lui et je n'étais pas la seule. Ma grand-mère aussi était préoccupée par l'état de son fils.

Le pire dans cette situation était probablement que personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux dans cette salle de classe.

Personne sauf peut-être Alice.

Lorsque je l'avais interrogée, elle avait été incapable de d'infirmer ou de confirmer quoi que ce soit, prouvant par là qu'elle était bel et bien au courant de quelque chose mais qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. Elle m'avait seulement répondu que si je voulais des réponses, il fallait que je pose mes questions à mon père.

Autant se jeter de l'Empire State Building sans parachute, c'est moins dangereux !

Mais au final, ma grand-mère eut raison d'elle et elle laissa filtrer quelques infos.

- Alors ? Demandais-je à ma grand-mère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ?

Elle soupira et vint s'installer à côté de moi.

- Et bien … il semblerait qu'ils aient réglés leurs comptes et que ton père ait vidé son sac vis-à-vis de ce qui c'était il y a 16 ans.

- Ouille … ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire tout en grimaçant.

- Comme tu le dis. Alice en a parlé avec Jasper et pour lui c'est une bonne chose, ils ont remis les choses à plat et ça devrait permettre à ton père de se reconstruire et de laisser toute cette histoire avec Tanya derrière lui.

- Et … il pense qu'il y a une chance pour que … papa et Bella ? Demandais-je tout en hésitant à formule clairement ma question.

Ma grand-mère sourit tristement.

- Pour lui, non, il n'y a aucune chance, mais Jasper n'est pas suffisamment impartial pour en juger. Par contre ta marraine reste convaincue que Bella est l'âme sœur de ton père et que tout finira par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre. Elle essaye d'ailleurs de travailler ton père au corps à ce sujet mais depuis Londres ce n'est pas évident.

- Tu sais quand elle a l'intention de revenir ?

- Certainement pas avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Je ne pense pas qu'Alice supporterait de se séparer de Jasper et vice versa.

- Et toi grand-mère ? tu penses qu'il y a encore de l'espoir ?

Elle soupira profondément et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je l'ignore ma chérie. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que nous reverrons un jour ton père sourire.

Je hochais la tête piteusement.

Peut-être avais-je trop espéré ?

Peut-être devrais-je me contenter de ce que j'avais ? et eu à la vue du tour qu'avaient pris les choses ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas rien.

Peut-être que l'essentiel seraient qu'ils soient heureux l'un et l'autre, peut importaient qu'ils le soient ensemble.

Sur ces sages révélations, je rentrais à la maison.

- Où étais-tu ? me demanda mon père, alors que je venais tout juste de franchir la porte.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, juste curieux, voir légèrement soucieux.

- J'étais chez grand-mère. Désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

- Ah … OK … tu as mangé ?

- Euh … non …

- Ça te tente si je commande japonais ? me demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Mon visage s'illumina.

Ais-je dit que j'adorais mon père ? Non ? En tout cas j'adore les sushis !

- Ça sera makis et yakitoris pour moi !

Il me fit un signe de la tête puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, le téléphone portable greffé à l'oreille.

A ce moment là la ligne fixe de l'appartement sonna.

- Je m'en occupe ! Annonçais-je d'une voix forte.

- Allo ? Demandais-je en décrochant.

- Bonsoir, serait-il possible de parler à Mr Edward Cullen, s'il vous plait ? demanda une voix d'homme très grave.

- Qui le demande ?

- Jacob Black.

J'hallucinais en technicolor ! Jacob Black cherchait à joindre mon père … ça sentait les embrouilles à plein nez tout ça !

- Jacob Black comme l'ex-mari de Mme Isabella Black aussi connu comme Bella Swan ? Débitais-je en un souffle.

- En effet et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Je suis Carlie Cullen.

- Sa fille … écoute petite …

- Non, l'interrompis-je, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter parce que je ne suis pas vraiment certaine d'avoir envie de vous passer mon père …

- Qui est-ce ? demanda ce dernier depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

- Oh ! Euh … Jak … Jacqueline, une nouvelle amie …

- Jacqueline ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Oui, ses parents étaient fan des Kennedy.

Il haussa les sourcils. Visiblement il ne goba pas mon mensonge.

- Je vais aller papoter dans ma chambre, annonçais-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

- On mange dans 30 min ! cria-t-il juste avant que je ne ferme ma porte.

- Allo ? vous êtes toujours là ?

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda mon interlocuteur passablement énervé.

- Je vous retourne la question ! Pourquoi voulez-vous joindre mon père ?

- C'est personnel alors maintenant voulez-vous bien me le passer s'il vous plaît !

- Oh ! je vous en prie, je suis au courant de toute l'histoire alors évitez moi le coup du « c'est personnel ». C'est Bella qui vous a demandé d'appeler ?

- Certainement pas, si elle le savait elle me tuerait !

Malgré ma déception, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à la note de terreur qu'avait pris la voix de Jacob.

- Alors pourquoi appelez-vous ? Insistais-je.

- Parce que je veux qu'il arrête de la faire souffrir.

- Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi.

- Qu'il arrête de la faire souffrir ? je crois qu'au chapitre « qui fait le plus souffrir l'autre ? », mon père n'est pas celui qui est le plus à blâmer dans cette histoire. Alors qui fait le plus souffrir l'autre ? Celui qui c'est fait avoir par son ex ou celle qui à épousé un autre homme à peine 6 mois après avoir quitté sans un mot celui qu'elle jurait d'aimer plus que tout ?

- Nous nous sommes mariés plus de 6 mois après qu'elle ait quitté Harvard et …

- Oh ! Je vous en prie, ne jouez pas sur les mots ! Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir.

Je l'entendis souffler dans le combiner mais il ne dit mot.

- Cette histoire a complètement détruit mon père et aujourd'hui il s'en remet tout juste, même si depuis une semaine il ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose.

Il souffla de nouveau dans le téléphone.

- C'est la même chose avec Bella, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné 16 ans en arrière. Je ne peux pas venir à New York … et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

Une vague idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Si elle est si malheureuse, ça voudrait dire que, dans le fond, elle l'aime toujours … et mon père l'aime toujours.

- Il vous l'a dit ? demanda Jacob, visiblement surpris.

Je soupirais.

- Mon père arrive tout juste à admettre qu'il m'aime, alors lui faire avouer qu'il aime toujours Bella, c'est carrément mission impossible mais parfois il y a des silences qui en disent bien plus long.

- Hum … possible … admit Jacob.

- Mais s'ils s'aiment encore, il serait possible qu'ils soient plus heureux ensemble que séparés ?

- Ça me paraît bien utopiste tout ça.

- Mais pas totalement impossible. Bella vous fait confiance, vous pourriez l'orienter, quand à mon père, ma marraine pourrait faire de même de son côté et avec un peu de chance.

- Je ne voudrais pas pousser Bella à faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal par la suite.

- Hé ! Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas mon père qui souffrirait le plus ?

Jacob ne répondit rien, alors j'embrayais sur mon argument suivant.

- Il y a peu de personnes sur Terre qui sache comment mon père fonctionne et ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Et puis, elle aime aussi beaucoup Bella et elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Jacob fini par approuver mon idée et il consentit à l'appeler.

Je lui fis aussi promettre de ne plus appeler à la maison et de ne plus chercher à joindre mon père, lui faisant remarquer que Bella finirait par le savoir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée du diner.

Je communiquais le numéro de ma marraine et lui disait au revoir.

- J'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance Carlie, me dit Jacob avant de raccrocher. Vous êtes vraiment un sacré numéro et j'espère que ça fonctionnera parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est de savoir Bella malheureuse.

- Merci à vous … mais je suis désolée, là il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des sushis qui m'attendent.

Jacob éclata de rire et je crus entendre un « c'est pas possible » avant de raccrocher.

Prise d'une légère paranoïa, j'effaçais le numéro du dernier appelant de la mémoire du téléphone avant de rejoindre mon père pour une soirée père-fille-sushi.

En cette fin de journée, j'avais gagné un allié supplémentaire et surtout une nouvelle raison d'espérer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier chapitre Bonus de la fiction (sniff)**

**Il arrivera dans une semaine, ou un peu plus, je ne sais pas encore**

**Il ne nous restera donc plus que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue … l'aventure « Rédemption » touche bientôt à sa fin …**

**Bizz à toutes**

**Et bonne fin de semaine.**


	28. Chapter Bonus 7 : Se retrouver

**Rebecca : en effet, je me suis répété et cela est effectivement dû au fait que j'avais très légèrement perdu le fil de mon histoire. Je devrais le corriger … mais je verrais ça plus tard ^^. C'est vrai que cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec l'œuvre original mais c'est pour moi un plaisir que de jouer avec ces personnages qu'à créer Stephenie Meyer. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une fiction EST une fiction et que par définition, elle diffère du réel. Alors oui, dans la vrai vie les choses se seraient passé différemment et Edward aurait été un alcoolique notoire et Carlie auraient dépensé la fortune des Cullen ne séance de psychothérapie et en cures de désintox' mais Dieu merci ! C'est une fiction ! en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire ^^ Tu n'aimes pas les histoires qui finissent mal ? Aïe !**

**Désolée du retard, mais certains de vos commentaires m'ont poussé à revoir légèrement ce chapitre. Les « adoratrices » de Bella devraient être gâtées ici ^^**

**Il se passe 2 jours après les « retrouvailles » entre Edward et Bella (donc avant le précédent chapitre)**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre Bonus 7 : Se retrouver**

**POV Emmett**

Quoi de mieux qu'un mercredi après-midi ?

Sans doute une mercredi après-midi passé au parc ou au zoo !

Enfant, j'avais regrettais de ne pas pouvoir passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu avec mon père alors, lorsque j'étais devenu père à mon tour, je m'étais promis d'accorder à mes enfants le temps que leur grand-père n'avait pu me consacrer.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me retrouver, en cette fin novembre, à arpenter les allées de Central Park avec mes deux amours.

Sara sur son vélo, allait et venait, allant loin devant avant de revenir à toute vitesse. Théo était sur son tricycle pédalant péniblement. Je le voyais regarder sa sœur avec envie mais il était encore petit pour avoir un vrai vélo, même avec des petites roues.

Lorsque je voyais que ses petites jambes commençaient à caler je le poussais légèrement et il avançait à nouveau. Mais lorsque les jeux de plein air furent en vue, la fatigue disparut complètement et il se précipita vers eux malgré le froid.

L'un et l'autre abandonnèrent leurs cycles en bordure de l'air de jeu, rejoignant les autres enfants qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Pour ma part, je récupérais leurs vélos et les installés contre un banc d'où je pourrais les surveiller.

- Papa ! papa ! M'appela Sara. Regarde moi !

Je regardais ma fille escalader une cage à poule et lever les bras au ciel en atteignant le sommet.

- Et moi papa ! Regarde moi ! C'est moi qui vais le plus vite sur le toboggan ! cria Théo.

- Bravo mon grand ! C'est toi le meilleur !

Les enfants jouèrent pendant une bonne demie heure jusqu'à ce que Sara cours vers moi.

- Papa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Regarde là-bas, me dit-elle en désignant un banc situé à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. C'est la dame que maman a vu à la librairie et qui est sur les photos.

Je regardais fixement l'endroit que m'indiquait ma fille.

Une femme brune y était assise.

Une jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Bella de mes souvenirs.

- On peut aller lui dire bonjour ?

- Euh … oui … mais d'abord je vais aller voir si c'est bien elle.

- Ok ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de repartir vers son frère qui s'amusait comme un fou sur un cheval à ressort.

J'attachais les vélos au banc puis me dirigeais doucement vers la jeune femme en question. A mesure que j'avançais, mes soupçons se confirmaient.

C'était elle, c'était Bella.

- Bella ? L'appelais-je lorsque je fus à quelques pas à peine du banc.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers moi.

Lorsqu'elle me reconnu, son visage exprima autant de surprise que de peine.

- Emmett ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'était pas sûr d'elle.

- Et oui, c'est moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un plus largement.

- Je … euh … excuse moi … je vais y aller, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Reste … s'il te plaît … à moins que tu ne doives vraiment y aller ?

Elle me regarda, gênée.

- Je … non … je n'ais rien de précis à faire … mais je ne devrais pas rester là … après la réaction de Rosalie …

- La réaction de Rosalie était excessive, l'interrompis-je. Elle le reconnait elle-même et elle le regrette profondément mais elle est comme ça ma Rosie lorsque ses hormones la travaillent.

Bella fronça les sourcils et je souris, fière de moi.

- Rosalie est enceinte, lui expliquais-je.

- Oh ! Laissa échapper Bella.

Sa joie pour nous se lisait sur son visage.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous.

- Oui, moi aussi et tu sais, tu es la première à qui je le dit. Personne en dehors de Rosalie et moi n'est au courant.

- Oh ! Emmett je …

- J'espère que tu seras là cette fois-ci Bella. Tu lui as manqué pour la naissance des deux premiers.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit et rassit sur le banc.

Je me doutais que la situation était aussi délicate pour elle que pour nous.

Mais j'osais à peine imaginer l'état dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver.

Je la voyais là, sur son banc, tremblant dans le froid de novembre.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et posais ma mains sur les siennes.

Elle tressaillit mais ne dit mot.

La jeune fille souriante de mes souvenirs avait disparue pour laisser place à une femme qui semblait prête à se briser si l'on venait à l'effleurer.

Mais ce qui me choquait le plus était son regard. Ce regard je l'avais vu il y a de nombreuses années de ça, mais ce n'était pas le regard de Bella, c'était celui de mon frère … avant qu'il ne laisse la rage et la haine envahir son cœur.

J'ignorais ce qui en était la cause direct.

Etait-ce sa « rencontre » avec Edward 2 jours plus tôt ou bien était-elle ainsi depuis … depuis qu'elle avait quitté New-York presque 17 ans plus tôt.

J'osais espérer que la première solution était la bonne. Qui pourrait vivre tan d'années avec une telle peine ?

- Papa ?

La voix de Sara m'interrompit dans mes pensées. Je relevais la tête vers elle et lui sourit avant de me tourner vers Bella.

- Bella, je crois que tu as déjà croisé Sara, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Sara, lui dit Bella en lui souriant avec tendresse.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis bien contente de vous revoir, lui répondit ma fille en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Papa ! Appela à son tour Théo tout en se jetant sur moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et le pris sur mes genoux.

- Et voici Théo ! Théo, je te présente Bella.

- Bonjour Bella ! Moi je suis Théo et j'ai trois ans et demi, presque 4 !

Bella rit. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Bonjour Théo, je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Théo sourit de toutes ses petites quenottes, heureux de l'attention que lui portait Bella.

Elle regarda à tour de rôle mes enfants, les fixant avec insistance.

- Sara … ressemble à Rosalie mais par moment j'ai l'impression de me trouver face à Esmée.

- Attend de la voir ne colère et tu verras que la ressemblance avec ma mère n'est pas qu'une impression. C'est terrifiant, parfois j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à ma mère !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, râla Sara.

- Et Théo … j'ai l'impression de voir un mini Jasper avec ta structure osseuse.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Théo.

- Ça veut dire que tu es aussi costaud que ton papa mais que tu ressemble aussi beaucoup à ton oncle Jasper.

Théo leva les sourcils, son visage reflétant son étonnement.

- Peut-être … je me souviens plus trop comment il est tonton Jasper, ça fait longtemps que je l'ais pas vu moi.

Je vis la mâchoire de Bella se crisper et elle détourna le regard.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Lorsqu'enfin je vis ses yeux, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'alors avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Bella …

Du pouce j'essuyais les traces humides sur sa joue, comme je l'aurais fait avec Sara.

- Papa, m'appela Théo tout en se serrant contre moi. J'ai froid papa.

Je serrais mon fils contre moi et lui frictionnais le dos pour le réchauffer.

- Et si on aller boire un bon chocolat chaud et manger une gaufre ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclamèrent les enfants en cœur.

- Et Bella peut venir avec nous ? demanda Sara.

- Euh … hésita Bella.

- Bien sur que Bella vient avec nous ! aller Bella, allons nous réchauffer.

Je me levais et posais Théo à terre.

- Aller chercher les vélos, leur dis-je en tendant la clé du cadenas à Sara.

- Emmett … je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée … commença Bella.

- Ecoute Bella, tu ne voudrais quand même pas décevoir mes enfants.

Elle grimaça.

- C'est un coup bas ça Emmett.

- Je sais, mais la fin justifie les moyens et là je t'avouerais que j'ai franchement faim !

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Tu n'as pas changé Emmett !

- Ah … si seulement … nous changeons tout petite Bella. Mais il est vrai que certaines ne changent pas.

Les enfants arrivèrent et nous prîmes la direction d'un « diner » où les enfants et moi aimions nous rendre les mercredi après-midi.

Les enfants sautèrent sur « notre » banquette. Et comme à chaque fois je remerciais le ciel qu'elle soit libre. Qu'elle soit occupée aurait été un drame national.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et je pris place à côté de Théo, laissant Bella prendre place à côté de ma fille.

- Tu vas choisir quoi Bella ? demanda Théo, le nez plongé dans la carte, faisant semblant de la lire avec attention.

- Carlie, elle prend toujours la gaufre aux fruits quand elle vient avec nous, annonça Sara.

Les yeux de Bella se voilèrent de tristesse mais elle réussit à se reprendre presque instantanément.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vais faire confiance aux goûts de Carlie étant donné que nous en avons plusieurs en commun.

Sara fronça les sourcils.

- Tu connais Carlie ?

- Oui, lui répondit Bella. Je suis son professeur au lycée. Son professeur de littérature.

- Oh ! et bien elle vous aime beaucoup. Elle a dit que sa prof de littérature est vraiment géniale !

- Oh ! … elle a dit ça ? demanda Bella en rougissant légèrement.

Ses rougeurs me firent sourire. Durant un court instant je me retrouvais face à la jeune fille qui avait conquis le cœur de mon frère et celui de toute ma famille.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Carlie est une vrai dingue de littérature. Elle avait à peine 5 ans lorsqu'elle a appris à lire et depuis, elle n'est jamais très loin d'un livre.

- Moi aussi j'aime lire, même que c'est Carlie qui l'a apprit, annonça fièrement Sara.

- Mais moi je sais pas lire, dit Théo en abaissant théâtralement sa carte ce qui nous fis tous rire.

- C'est parce que tu es encore trop petit, lui expliqua sa sœur pour la énième fois mais avec toujours autant de patience.

Une serveuse arriva et nous passâmes notre commande.

Lorsque les enfants furent plongés dans leurs assiettes, Bella me demanda des nouvelles de la famille.

A ma grande surprise, je ne fus pas capable de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas déjà. Il semblerait en effet que notre petite Bella ait gardé un œil sur nous durant toutes ses années.

- Oh non ! Se défendit-elle lorsque je lui fit part de mes conclusion. C'était juste par hasard que je trouvais des informations. Pour le succès d'Alice, c'est Paul … un ami, qui l'a mentionné au cours d'une discussion. C'est un grand fan de mode et d'Alice aussi.

- Et Edward ? tu n'as jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'il étais devenu ?

Elle baissa la tête, fixant son regard sur sa propre assiette.

- Non … j-je crois que j'avais trop peur.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire nerveux.

- Il y avait de quoi … la carrière d'Edward n'est pas devenue celle à laquelle il pensait faire durant ses études. Il a plus l'habitude de défendre les gros bonnets que la veuve et l'orphelin, cette histoire avec le dispensaire Ste Marie, c'est vraiment une grande première.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a une chance de gagner ?

- Avec Edward il faut toujours s'attendre à tout ! D'après ce que je sais, il est confiant et s'il l'est c'est qu'il doit avoir de bonnes raisons de l'être. Ed est peut-être un trou du cul mais en ce qui concerne son boulot, je ne l'ai jamais vu fanfaronner.

- Papa il a dit que tonton c'est un trou du cul ! claironna Théo.

- Et tu auras le droit de le lui dire dans les yeux mais gare à toi si ta mère est dans le coin ! Prévins-je mon fils.

Bella rit à nouveau mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Elle sortit l'appareil de la poche de son manteau et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran.

- Allo ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Juste après, elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et se leva précipitamment.

- E-excuse-moi, me dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant de la porte.

Son interlocuteur du lui poser une question car je l'entendis répondre « non, en effet » tout en s'éloignant de notre table. Et ce fut la dernière parole que je captais de sa conversation.

De loin, je la regardais s'agitais. La conversation semblait houleuse. Tout son corps semblait aussi tendu qu'un arc. Elle avait passé son bras libre autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

Puis elle raccrocha mais ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

- Je suis désolée Emmett, mais il faut que j'y aille, me dit-elle.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était bouleversée et je refusais de la laisser partir dans cet état là.

- Attends Bella, ne part pas, il faut que …

- Papa ! m'interrompit Théo.

Je détournais mon attention vers Théo mais le temps que j'éponge le reste de son jus de fruit qui se répandait allègrement sur la table en formica, Bella avait disparue. Ne laissant derrière elle qu'un billet de 20$.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Je sais … vous vous demandé qui était le mystérieux interlocuteur de Bella et la raison pour laquelle elle est partie si vite … j'aimerais vous le dire mais je serais obligée de toutes vous tuer sans exception … (ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez la réponse … un jour !)**

**Bon … nous approchons de la fin … plus que 2 chapitres (+l'épilogue !)**

**Le prochain chapitre est écrit (sur papier) et je vous préviens, vous n'allez pas l'aimer, pas du tout même.**

**Et petit conseil … prévoyez le stock de mouchoir (pour celles qui ont la larme facile, un drap de bain serait un bon investissement), le dernier chapitre sera humide, très humide ! **

**Je le posterais la suite samedi étant donné que j'ai juste à le retaper sur le PC.**

**ROBisous à toutes ! **


	29. Chapter 19

**Rebecca : non, en effet, je ne peux rien dire mais tu en sauras rapidement plus étant donné que le chapitre ci-dessous est l'avant dernier (l'épilogue n'apportera pas de réponses en lui-même, il sera juste là pour les ****grosses curieuses**** !)**

**Et oui ! Aujourd'hui c'est le 1er avril !**

**Celles qui me suivent savent que j'aime beaucoup ce jour.**

**Il y a un an jour pour jour, je postais un message qui annonçait la fin prématurée de USS California et j'en ris encore !**

**Il faut dire que la réaction des lectrices avait été plus que savoureuse … **

**Cette année, je ne vais quand même pas faire la même chose. Où serait l'intérêt ?**

**Non, cette année j'ai juste eu envie de poster … plus tôt !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas, je vous aimes très fort !**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 19**

24 décembre

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon et comme chaque année, je passe ma journée chez ma grand-mère à l'aider à préparer le repas gargantuesque qui nous sera servi le soir même.

Ma marraine était présente, elle était arrivée la veille de Londres. Rosalie et Sara étaient aussi là. Nous étions « entre femmes ». Jasper était avec Emmett et Théo à faire je ne sais quoi, quand à mon père, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Je supposais qu'il travaillait mais je n'en étais absolument pas certaine.

Depuis un mois, il avait changé, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Ça avait commencé après l'appel de Jacob j'ignorais s'il y avait une relation de cause à effet mais les faits étaient là.

Il avait commencé par rentrer de plus en plus tard le soir, me présentant comme excuse la masse de travail qu'il lui restait à accomplir à l'approche du procès. Dans le même temps le « Edward zombie » avait disparu pour laisser place à un Edward plus étrange, plus heureux. Il lui arrivait même de sourire aux anges … c'est dire !

De le voir heureux aurait dû me rendre heureuse moi aussi mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire. La situation m'angoissait parce que j'ignorais ce qui le rendait heureux !

Au fond de moi, une petite étincelle d'espoir brillait. Cette étincelle représentait la possibilité que ce soit Bella qui le rende si heureux. Mais cette petite étincelle était perdue dans tan de doutes que c'est à peine si on la percevait.

Et cette étincelle a sérieusement vacillé lorsque, un peu plus d'une semaine après la réunion parents-profs, mon père c'est disputé avec sa sœur au téléphone.

Alice ! Arrête avec ça ! J'en ai mare ! Tu peux le comprendre ça ? J'en peux plus de tout ça alors on va arrêter de parler d'elle, OK ?

Plus tard, ma marraine à confirmer mes soupçons, comme quoi c'était bel et bien de Bella dont il était question et que mon père ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

La nouvelle m'a fichu un coup.

Mais le plus étrange se passa le lendemain, lorsque ma marraine me rappela. Elle avait eu Jacob au téléphone et il lui avait annoncé qu'il c'était, lui aussi, disputé avec Bella et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le moindre sujet qui toucherait de près ou de loin à Edward Cullen.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et la petite étincelle d'espoir repris un peu de vigueur, jusqu'à ce que …

Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un long cheveu roux sur la veste de mon père, à l'intérieur, au niveau du col donc à un endroit où il n'aurait pas pu arriver par le simple fait du hasard.

Les doutes m'assaillir et l'espoir disparu.

Je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer. Rousse, flamboyante, d'une élégance folle, semblable à cette Victoria Hunt, l'assistante du procureur chargée de la mise en accusation dans l'affaire du dispensaire Ste Marie. Une femme qu'il devait voir souvent, très souvent.

J'avais fouillé partout dans la maison à la recherche d'indices. Les jumelles se moquaient de moi en me disant que je ressemblais à une épouse paranoïaque persuadée que son mari la trompait. Et elles n'avaient pas vraiment tord étant donnée que j'étais presque prête à le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées et surtout de ses nuits. Elles m'avaient proposé leur aide, mais j'avais fini par décliner l'offre, me rendent compte que j'étais plus que ridicule.

Mais cette histoire me déprimait complètement et le cheveu n'avait été qu'un élément parmi d'autres. Jours après jours, il rentrait de plus en plus tard, lorsqu'il rentrait. Il devenait de plus en plus courant de le voir rentrer au petit matin pour se changer et repartir travailler dans la foulée. Cette situation me rendait tellement mal alaise que je préférais dormir chez ma grand-mère.

Le pire, c'était que ça semblait l'arranger. Les deux assiettes et les deux verres à vin que j'avais vu dans l'évier un matin, alors que je venais chercher un livre que j'avais oublié, en était la preuve. Ce matin là, j'avais croisé mon père qui sortait de sa chambre uniquement vêtu d'un jean, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il affichait un air quelque peu gêné qui me mit la puce à l'oreille.

- Elle est là c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je en cachant mal le dégout et la rage que cela m'inspirait.

- Si la question est de savoir si je suis seul alors la réponse est non, me répondit-il d'un ton posé.

Je m'étais renfrognée et m'étais dirigée vers sa chambre, m'arrêtant devant sa porte, prête à l'ouvrir et à piquer un scandale mais il me prit de court.

- Carlie, ce qui relève de ma vie privée, et surtout la partie la plus intime de celle-ci, je tiens à ce que cela reste privé. A partir du moment où tu n'es pas concernée, je n'ais aucune explication à te donner.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas qu'il fasse ça. Qu'il m'exclue ainsi d'une partie de sa vie.

Comme il voyait que je ne réagissais pas.

- Ne t'occupe pas de cette parte de ma vie Carlie ou alors je pourrais commencer à me poser des questions sur _Jacqueline_, me dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom. N'oublie pas que je fréquente des menteurs à longueur de journée Carlie, je sais très bien reconnaitre un mensonge lorsque j'envois un.

J'étais sidérée.

Il me faisait du chantage !

Et que croyait-il au sujet de _Jacqueline_ ? Que c'était un potentiel petit ami que j'aurais appelé ainsi pour lui cacher son identité ? visiblement, oui.

Furieuse contre lui, contre cette femme et aussi, un peu, contre moi. Je filais dans ma chambre récupérer mon livre et quittais l'appartement aussi sec, en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte d'entrée.

Depuis je en lui avais quasiment pas adressé la parole. Je savais que mon attitude était puérile mais au fond de moi j'avais beaucoup trop de mal à accepter qu'il puisse voir une femme qui ne soit pas Bella, que j'étais incapable de réagir autrement.

- Carlie ? M'appela ma grand-mère, me faisant ainsi sortir de mes rêveries. Tu veux bien aller mettre la table s'il te plaît ?

- Sans problème, lui répondis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

J'adorais ça. Dresser la table du réveillon. Avec sa porcelaine ancestrale des Cullen, les verres en cristal et ses couverts en argent. Sans oublier les fleurs, les bougies et toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient le tout magique.

Une fois la décoration prévue pas ma grand-mère et ma marraine, mise en place, je posais les assiettes et à ma grande surprise, il m'en resta une dans les mains. Je recomptais soigneusement et trouvais bel et bien dix assiettes posées sur la table.

- Grand-mère, tu as sortie une assiette de trop, nous sommes dix, pas onze, l'avertis-je tout en me dirigeant vers le buffet pour y ranger l'assiette supplémentaire.

- Carlie, m'appela-t-elle alors que j'arrivais au niveau du meuble.

- Oui ?

- Nous serons bel et bien onze au diner de ce soir.

- A bon ? Qui est-ce ? Je connais cette personne.

Le visage de ma grand-mère se fit grave, comme si elle hésiter à prononcer les mots qui allaient suivre.

- Je ne pense pas que tu la connaisses, je ne la connais pas non plus d'ailleurs. Ton père m'a juste dut qu'il viendrait accompagné et il a refusé de m'en dire plus.

J'étais statufiée. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, de dire le moindre mot et je sentis en moi comme si quelque chose se brisait. J'avais cette désagréable impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui m'était cher. Sous l'effet du choc je faillis laisser tomber la onzième assiette mais ma grand-mère la rattrapa à temps.

- I-il n'a pas la droit … il ne peut pas ! Bégayais-je.

Bouleversée, je quittais la salle à manger en courant, rejoignant ma chambre où je m'effondrais sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans la couette, pour y laisser libre court à mon désespoir.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, qui aurait aussi bien pu durer des heures comme quelques minutes à peine, j'entendis quelqu'un gratter à ma porte. Ne voulant voir personne je ne répondis pas, mais cette dernière semblait être déterminée car je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête pour découvrir le visage peiné de Rosalie. Elle m'offrit un pauvre sourire et me caressa les cheveux. Je replongeais mon visage entre mes bras, savourant cette caresse toute maternelle que m'offrait ma tante.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix que les torrents de larmes versés avaient rendue rauque.

- Je n'en sais rien chérie … je suppose qu'il essaye de passer à autre chose.

- Mais il est obligé de faire ça comme ça ? Personne ne connait cette nana et il va débarquer avec elle pour un repas de famille. C'est le réveillon de Noël quand même ! m'exclamais-je en me mettant de plus en plus en colère.

Rosalie soupira et s'assis à côté de moi.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens d'autant plus que j'avais moi aussi gardé espoir que Bella et lui puissent se retrouver mais il semblerait que certaines blessures soient trop douloureuses pour que l'on puisse passer outre. Mais je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas ravie que nous ayons une invitée surprise moi non plus et surtout de la façon cavalière dont il nous l'impose. Tout comme ta marraine et ta grand-mère.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si je fais la tête toute la soirée ? lui demandais-je avec espoir.

Elle gloussa.

- Non, je ne pense pas et si tu veux, je t'aiderais.

- Deal !

- Deal ! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour me faisant rire.

Je me redressais et m'asseyais tout à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, j'ai beau me dire que le plus important c'est qu'il soit heureux … je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ce ne soit pas avec Bella et qu'il puisse en … fréquenter une autre.

Rosalie soupira.

- C'est parce que tu es très attachée à Bella et que jusque là tu n'as jamais envisagé de manière sérieuse qu'ils puissent ne pas finir l'un avec l'autre. Tu as une vision bien trop idyllique du couple qu'il pourrait former. Ce n'était qu'un rêve Carlie et il le restera. A présent nous allons devoir revenir à la réalité et faire avec. Mais pour ce soir tu as largement le droit de montrer ton désaccord parce que ce qu'il fait n'est pas bien.

Je me résignais et hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment puis nous regagnâmes toutes les deux le rez-de-chaussée.

Ma marraine et ma grand-mère nous attendaient en bas. Cette dernière m'embrassa tendrement puis nous retournâmes à nos occupations.

Le sujet de la « onzième personne » ne fut plus abordé de la journée et j'évitais soigneusement de regarder la table du dîner.

Je passais une large partie de mon après midi avec Sara, jouant avec elle comme si elle avait été une petite sœur. J'en avais rarement eu l'occasion ces derniers temps et ma petite cousine sembla apprécier, surtout la partie « coiffure et maquillage ». Nous nous étions bien amusé et durant quelques heures j'avais pu oublier la nouvelle trahison de mon père.

En fin d'après-midi, mes oncles et mon cousin rentrèrent à la maison. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi à faire du patin à glace dans Central Park.

Emmett était écroulé en nous racontant qu'on les avait tous les deux pris pour un couple d'homosexuels et qu'on leur avait même demandé comment ils avaient fait pour avoir un petit garçon qui leur ressemblait à tous les deux.

Rosalie n'en était pas des plus heureuses mais Emmett lui avait tout simplement répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à mettre au monde un mini Jazz dans un corps de mini Emmett ! Ce qui nous fit tous bien rire.

Grand-père rentra de l'hôpital en début de soirée et débrancha de façon très théâtrale son bipper, pour la plus grande joie de ma grand-mère.

Bientôt, le lait de poule et les chants de Noël aidant, une véritable ambiance de fête régna dans la demeure familiale des Cullen.

Alors que l'heure avançait, nous n'avions toujours aucunes nouvelles de mon père. Et malgré moi, je m'en inquiétais.

- Dis papa ? quand-est-ce qu'on mange ?demanda Théo.

- Quand tonton Edward sera là, lui répondit son père.

- Et il arrive quand tonton Edward ?

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, grommela Rosalie.

- Pourquoi elle dit ça maman ?

- Parce que tonton Edward a encore fait une bêtise … lui répondit sa sœur d'un air blasé qui nous fit tous rire.

- Et tu crois qu'il viendra quand même avant que le père Noël il vienne ?

- Je pense que oui, pourquoi ? demanda Emmett.

- Bin parce que j'ai pas envie d'être tout mort de fin pour quand je vais avoir mes cadeau ! s'exclama Théo comme si ce fut une évidence absolue.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Un éclat de rire général qui cessa en une fraction de seconde lorsque nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer.

Nous dirigeâmes tous nos regards vers la double porte du salon.

Mon cœur se mit à battre vite très vite. Et même si je n'imaginais pas la chose possible, il se mit à battre encore plus vite lorsque je vis la poignée de la porte s'actionner.

Dans la grande pièce, l'on entendait plus que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa le passa à mon père.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança-t-il à la cantonade, un sourire rayonnait plaqué sur son visage.

Personne ne réagit, bien trop absorbés par la personne qui se tenait derrière lui et qu'il soustrayait à notre vue.

Puis il avança, entrainant avec lui la femme qui l'avait accompagné et nous laissant ainsi découvrir son visage.

Et ce fut comme si mon cœur c'était arrêté de battre.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

…

**Et bien … ce chapitre … **_**n'est pas**_** un poisson d'Avril ^^**

**Et là, vous pleurez … de rage ! Car, oui, il vous faudra attendre une semaine, une trèèèèèèèèèès longue semaine avant de connaitre la suite et fin de cette histoire.**

**Et oui, l'année dernière je vous ai fait peur et cette année je vous mets la haine ^^**

**Moi ? Sadique ? OOOOOOOOH OUI !**

**Mais vous savez quoi ? La suite n'est pas (encore) gravée dans le marbre, alors faite péter ma boite mail et il est fort probable que cela influence la suite (et fin) de cette histoire.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

.

.

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier … plus j'aurais de commentaires, plus vite je posterais … **

**Vous avez tout à y gagner !**

**Désolée mais j'ai mon record de l'an dernier à battre ^^**


	30. Chapter 20

**POISSON D'AVRIL !**

**Et oui ! c'est bien la suite ! Même pas besoin d'exploser la boite mail et encore moins d'attendre une semaine ! **

**Bon … ça sert à rien que je dise quoi que ce soit puisque vous allez filer lire le chapitre tout de suite**

**Alors je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture et régalez-vous c'est la maison qui offre !**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Chapitre 20**

_Et ce fut comme si mon cœur c'était arrêté de battre. _

La scène qui se dérouler sous mes yeux me semblait irréaliste et pourtant si réelle à la fois.

J'avais cessé d'y croire, j'avais même cessé d'espérer que cela puisse un jour arriver. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, mains dans la main, étalant un bonheur qui était presque palpable.

- Je … vous … bégayais-je incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Si c'est une blague, elle n'ait vraiment pas drôle ! M'écriais-je.

Mon père lâcha la main de sa compagne et m'ouvrit ses bras tout en me souriant. Je me précipitais entre ses bras qu'il referma fermement autour de moi.

Ce n'est pas une blague chérie, me dit-il alors que je laissais libre court à ma frustration et à ma peine en inondant sa chemise de mes larmes.

Je pleurais.

Beaucoup.

Comme pour évacuer toute une vie de malheurs et d'espoirs déchus.

J'évacuais aussi ma rage contre lui en martelant ses côtes de mes points et pour chaque coup il m'embrasser le crane et me serrait plus fort encore contre lui.

Doucement, je me calmais.

Tout autour de moi, je ne percevais le moindre bruit, comme si, durant un instant, tout c'était arrêté.

Une main me caressa les cheveux et je détournais la tête de la chemise humide de mon père pour en identifier le ou la propriétaire.

- Ça va aller chérie ? me demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, je lui pris la main et la serrais très très fort.

Mais elle du rapidement la lâcher lorsque ma grand-mère vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, lui dit-elle en la serrant fortement contre elle.

D'abord surprise, Bella lui rendit ensuite son étreinte.

- Moi aussi j'en suis heureuse Esmée, lui répondit-elle.

Ma grand-mère finit par la relâcher et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de s'écarter pour laisser la place à mon grand-père qui lui aussi l'étreignit fermement

- Tu nous as manqué, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Vous aussi, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Mon grand-père s'écarta à son tour pour faire place à la tornade brune qui me servait de marraine.

- Bella ! Alice ! Crièrent-elles presque simultanément.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit Alice. Je serais bien venu te voir mais j'avais reçu des ordres, dit-elle tout en coulant un regard noir vers moi.

Pour toute réponse, je levais les yeux au ciel ce qui les fit, l'une et l'autre, éclater de rire.

Après Alice, ce fut Emmett qui vint l'embrasser, suivit de près par Sara et Théo qui semblait savoir qui était Bella.

Rosalie et Jasper étaient tous les deux resté en retrait mais affichaient, l'un et l'autres des émotions très diverses.

Le visage de Rosalie était baigné de larmes et les lèvres formaient un vague sourire.

A l'inverse, le visage de Jasper était fermé, impénétrable.

Bella s'écarta de mon père et moi pour s'avancer vers eux. Elle eut à peine fait un pas que Rosalie se précipitait sur elle et elles se tombèrent dans les bras, pleurant autant l'une que l'autre.

Je les entendis se parler mais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Bella se détacha doucement de l'emprise de Rosalie, qui fut récupérée par Emmett.

Bella se tourna vers Jasper.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et la regardait froidement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer vers lui.

- Je suis désolée Jazz … lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de lui.

D'abord sans réaction, Jasper finit par avancer vers elle, doucement, tout doucement.

Je sentais mon père se tendre contre moi.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, il la prit dans ses bras est la serra fort contre lui.

Je sentis mon père relâcher sa respiration et je lui tapotais le dos en signe de soutient.

Dans le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans la maison, l'on pouvait facilement entendre les sanglots de Bella.

- Plus jamais ça petite sœur … lui dit Jasper tout en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crane.

Pour toute réponse, Bella hocha la tête et renifla légèrement.

Doucement le bruit des conversations et des rires repris le dessus et la maison retrouva son ambiance de fête, avec une légère touche d'euphorie en plus.

J'observais les personnes tout autour de moi. De ma courte vie, je ne les avais jamais vue sourire autant.

Etait-cela le bonheur ? Le vrai ?

Mon père et Bella étaient complètement collé l'un à l'autre et si, finalement, c'était bien avec elle qu'il avait passé ce temps, je n'avais aucun mal à le comprendre.

Les paroles que mon père m'avaient tenu à peine une semaine plus tôt me revinrent en mémoire.

Il m'avait dit que cela ne me concernerait pas.

Je les regardais tous et soudain, je ne me trouvais plus à ma place.

Après tout j'étais, et resterais, la fille de celle qui les avait privés de ce bonheur durant toutes ces années.

Soudainement prise de nausée, je me levais et quittais le salon.

Je regagnais la cuisine et sortais dans le jardin par la porte de service.

Il faisait froid mais il ne neigeait pas.

Je grelotais mais le froid m'aida à faire passer le malaise.

Je levais les yeux au ciel comme pour y trouver une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Je ne réalisais que je n'étais plus seule que lorsque l'on posa un manteau sur mes épaules.

C'était mon père.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et regarda à son tour vers le ciel.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Non … personne n'est de service ce soir …

Du coin de l'œil je le vis sourire puis il posa son regard sur moi et je détournais le mien.

- Ça va aller ? me demanda-t-il, visiblement soucieux.

- J'en sais rien … ça fait bizarre tout ça …

- Je m'en doute … à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois …

Je grognais en repensant à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions il y a encore quelques mois (voir même semaines !)

- Tu pense qu'on va y arriver ?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi n'y arriverons nous pas ?

- J'en sais rien … après tout c'est de ma faute si vous êtes tous malheureux depuis des années …

Il se tourna vers moi brusquement et me pris pas les épaules comme s'il allait me secouer comme un prunier. Son visage affichait un mélange de colère et d'ahurissement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Carlie ! Je t'interdis même d'y penser une seule seconde ! La seule responsable de nos malheurs c'est Tanya et elle est morte est enterrée de puis des années. Dans cette histoire nous sommes peut-être nombreux à avoir eux des tors mais toi tu en est totalement exclue ! tu m'as bien compris ?

- O-oui … lui répondis-je en larmes.

Il me lâcha les épaules pour m'attirer contre lui et me serrer fort.

- Et … et si Bella ne voulait pas … de moi ? Demandais-je entre deux sanglots.

Je sentis sa poitrine vibrer.

- P-pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Je n'imaginais pas que vous vous ressembliez à ce point là, me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et, effectivement il souriait.

- J'ai encore du mal à admettre combien vous pouvez vous ressemblez toutes les deux.

- Toutes les deux ? Lui demandais-je, légèrement inquiète.

- Bella et toi, précisa-t-il.

Il me sourit plus largement et me caressa la joue en un geste tendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque là.

- Elle m'a fait à peu près la même réflexion que toi avant que l'on arrive. Elle m'a dit « Et si Carlie ne voulait pas de moi ? »

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Que tu l'adorais même sans réellement la connaitre et que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me faire de souci.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, rien que pour le fait de m'avoir fait autant de cachoterie tu mériterais que je te renvoi chez ta mère ! Lui dis-je en mettant mes points sur mes hanches.

Il rit de bon cœur et je ris avec lui.

- Et si nous rentrions avant que ta future belle-mère ne nous fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Je me figeais et il s'arrêta aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu … tu vas épouser Bella ?

- A moins que tu trouves un autre moyen pour l'empêcher de filer, oui.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer jusqu'à former un immense sourire.

- Génial !

Mon père me sourit en retour et me tendis la main pour l'entrainer vers la maison.

Lorsque nous retournâmes mon père fut accueilli par un regard inquiet de Bella. regard auquel il répondit par un sourire rassurant et de façon à lui prouvait que tout allait bien, je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, au détriment de ma marraine qui c'était attribué cette place.

Ce réveillon de Noël fut probablement l'un des plus magique que je n'ais jamais vécu.

Le soir même, nous rentrions tous les trois dormir dans l'appartement que je partageais jusque là avec mon père.

Un mois plus tard, Bella emménageait avec nous … définitivement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Alors ?**

**Il est pas beau mon poisson d'Avril 2011 ?**

**Edition « Golden Fish » le poisson d'avril !**

**Et oui, c'était bel et bien Bella qui d'autre vraiment ! **

**Je sais que vous vous posez encore pas mal de questions, notament sur « comment Ed&Bella se sont rapproché ?», ou encore « a qui été le cheveu roux ? », raison pour laquelle j'ai l'intention de publier un Chapitre SUPER Bonus après l'épilogue**

**Et la c'est non frustration garantie.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un bon Weekend **

_/ !\ Quelque chose se prépare pour la sortie de Warer for Elephants …. Restez à l'écoute /!\_


	31. Epilogue

**Et voilà l'épilogue … même si il était prévu de longue dâte, j'avoue que j'ai eu une petit pane d'inspiration, et que j'ai eu du mal à finaliser cet épilogue.**

**Au final, il ne ressemble pas tout à fait à ce que j'avais imaginé mais tout y est et ce que j'ai oublié se retrouvera dans le tout dernier morceau qui arrivera la semaine prochaine.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rédemption**

**Epilogue**

Quoi de mieux que de se prélasser dans son lit un dimanche matin ? pas grand-chose si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais je savais de source sure que ce calme n'allait pas durer. Les petits pas de cours provenant du couloir en étaient la preuve et le loquet de la porte émit un déclic comme pour confirmer mes soupçons.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Il y eu tout d'abord de petits chuchotis puis …

- CARLIE !

Et deux petites masses s'abattirent sur moi en riant.

J'étouffais un juron puis me retournais pour les attraper l'un et l'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

- On voulait te réveiller ! dirent-ils en cœur.

- Hum hum … et vous savez ce qui se passe quand on me réveille ? leur demandais-je en les scrutant l'un après l'autre.

- Oh Oh ! dirent-ils simultanément. [N/A : toutes ressemblance avec des jumelles préexistes dans l'histoire n'est pas un hasard]

Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'échapper je les retournais sur mon lit et me mis à les chatouiller.

- N-non … p-pas les ch-chatouuilles … riaient-ils tout en essayant de se protéger les côtes.

Comme d'habitude, nous finîmes par nous écrouler de rire tous les trois. Une fois que nous eûmes retrouvé notre respiration, les garçons vinrent se coller contre moi pour un gros câlin.

Je caressais distraitement leurs cheveux ébouriffés et repensais à cette époque où ils n'étaient pas encore là …

…

Si Bella avait officiellement aménagé avec nous à la fin du mois de janvier, je n'avais passé que très peut de temps dans l'appartement au cours de ce mois. En effet, mon père et ma future belle-mère avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se comporter comme deux adolescents. Non pas qu'ils étaient inconscients de leurs responsabilités ou quelque chose du même genre, non. Ils passaient juste les ¾ du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à flirter, s'embrasser, etc … Les voir heureux ne me déranger pas mais disons que voir son père à moitié nu rouler une pelle d'enfer à votre prof de littérature, tout aussi peux vêtue, dans votre cuisine alors que vous venez prendre votre petit déjeuner … on fait mieux comme vision idyllique. Et encore, je ne parlerais pas des tristes fois où j'avais eu la malchance de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit.

Brrrr …

L'insonorisation de cet appartement laissait vraiment à désirer.

J'avais donc à nouveau choisi de m'exiler, de bonne grâce, chez ma grand-mère qui m'avait accueilli avec joie.

A la mi-février, le 15 pour être plus précise, mon père et Bella décidèrent d'un voyage express à Las Vegas. L'un et l'autre étaient rayonnants et je me doutais que nous n'allions pas à Vegas pour voir le dernier spectacle de Céline Dion.

- Pourquoi Vegas ? Pourquoi autant d'empressement ? Ça ne vous a empêché en rien jusque là, non ? Leur demandais-je une fois à bord de l'avion.

Mon père me fit un grand sourire énigmatique avant de me répondre.

- Disons que, cette fois ci, je tiens à épouser la mère de mon enfant à naitre avant qu'il ne vienne au monde.

J'en étais restée bouche bé.

Je les regardais alternativement l'un et l'autre et vu le sourire rayonnant qu'affichait Bella, j'avais bel et bien compris ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Vous … tu … je … je vais avoir un petit frère !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Un petit frère ou une petite sœur, précisé Bella.

- Je préférerais un petit frère quand même …

Mon père avait secoué la tête d'un air désespéré alors que Bella m'avait sourit.

Mais je savais pertinemment que fille ou garçon, ce bébé allait faire notre bonheur.

A peine posés à Vegas, mon père nous amena dans un centre commercial où l'on ne trouvait que des boutiques de luxe.

Nous avions quelques heures pour trouver ce que nous porterions durant la cérémonie qui aurait lieu en fin d'après midi

D'abord réticente à dépenser autant d'argent pour une robe qu'elle ne porterait qu'une fois, Bella avait finit par se laisser aller et avait choisie une robe de dentelle champagne qui lui allait à ravir. Pour ma part j'avais craqué pour une petite robe de soir grise.

Au cours de notre après-midi, je reçus un texto de ma marraine.

* Vs êtes où ? Ça fait des heurs que je te cherche. Ed et Bella introuvable aussi.*

J'avais levé les yeux sur Bella qui venait tout juste de sortir vêtue de la robe qui serait sa robe de mariée.

Elle m'avait lancé un regard interrogateur.

Alice nous cherche, lui dis-je en désignant mon mobile.

Bella était devenue rouge pivoine.

- Elle va nous tuer !

- Ya des chances, lui répondis-je en riant. Tu penses que l'on pourra plaider la folie passagère ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est ton père l'avocat de la famille, mais à mon avis ça ferait un peu louche la folie passagère collective.

Je haussais les épaules.

- On fera diversion. Le futur petit Cullen qui est caché sous cette robe devrait nous y aider.

Les joues de Bella avait alors rosies de plaisir, comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait le bébé à venir.

J'avais malicieusement répondu à ma marraine.

*Normal, je suis avec eux. Tu sauras tout ce soir. Bizz. Carlie.*

Elle essaya d'appeler mais je rejetais l'appel à chaque fois.

Ma messagerie allait souffrir …

En fin de journée, mon père m'envoya un texto pour nous prévenir qu'un limousine nous attendait devant le centre commercial pour nous conduire jusqu'à la chapelle où nous pourrions aussi nous changer.

Au fur et à mesure, Bella devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non … ce n'est rien … juste de vieilles angoisses …

Je hochais la tête et lui serrais la main.

Lors de la cérémonie qui uni mon père et Bella, je fus demoiselle d'honneur, témoin et caméraman. Immortalisant ainsi ce jour magique pour nous trois.

Le moment où ils se dirent enfin oui fut l'un des moments les plus forts de ma vie. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant pleuré qu'à ce moment là et à voir les yeux brillant des deux jeunes marié, je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir des émotions aussi fortes.

Une employée nous pris tous les trois en photos en nous promettant que les tirages nous attendraient à la réception de notre hôtel le lendemain matin.

Nous passâmes un week-end inoubliable tous les trois, mon père, ma mère et moi.

Comme prévu, la réaction à ce mariage surprise avait été très violente mais c'était rapidement essoufflé lorsque l'annonce de la seconde bonne nouvelle du week-end.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous apprenions que je n'aurais pas un petit frère (ou petite sœur) mais deux.

Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Bella qui, à mesure que l'échéance approchait, avait de moins en moins le droit de bouger.

Rosalie fut hospitalisée un mois avant la fin de sa grossesse de façon à ce qu'elle soit totalement au repos et Bella la rejoignit quelques jours plus tard.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans un tel état. Il était littéralement malade de peur, pour Bella et pour les bébés. Finalement, l'état de Bella se stabilisa et la punition fut la même que pour Rosalie, l'hospitalisation et l'immobilisation quasi-totale.

Ce fut Bella qui rassura le mieux mon père. Elle était presque heureuse de cette hospitalisation puisque Rosalie et elle avaient réussi à négocier pour être dans la même chambre.

Durant près d'un mois, les deux amies se comportèrent comme deux adolescentes vivant une longue, très longue pyjama party.

Durant cette même période Emmett et mon père passèrent eux aussi, par la force des choses, beaucoup de temps ensemble et progressivement, je vis revivre cette belle est grande famille unie dont je n'avais jusque là qu'entendu parler.

Rosalie accoucha fin juillet d'une petite fille, Lysa dont Emmett était complètement dingue.

Bella resta, elle, à l'hôpital mais reçu les visites très régulières de ma grand-mère, de Rosalie ainsi que d'Alice, pour sa plus grande joie.

Elle et Jasper avaient quitté Londres pour revenir à New-York, définitivement.

Jasper lui aussi rendait visite à Bella.

Puis vint le mois de septembre et plus précisément le 13 septembre. Pour la première fois, Bella et moi allions fêter notre anniversaire en même temps. Elle était énorme, du moins son ventre l'était. Elle semblait fatiguée mais heureuse, très heureuse. Mais malheureusement, la fête fut gâchée, enfin, perturbée par deux petits polissons.

En fin de matinée, Bella ressentit des contractions et quelques longues heures plus tard elle mettait au monde deux superbes petits garçons en pleine forme.

Nathan Jasper Carlisle et Nicolaï Emmett Charlie

Nous étions à présent 4 à être né un 13 septembre, ce qui devint immédiatement un sujet de raillerie dans la famille.

Je me souvenais parfaitement du moment où mon père, les yeux humides, m'avait mis mes deux petits frères dans les bras. A ce moment là, je sus que je serais dingue de ces petits bonhommes.

Et aujourd'hui, près de deux ans plus tard, j'étais toujours aussi dingue d'eux, même lorsqu'ils venaient me réveiller le dimanche matin en sautant dans mon lit.

- Alors les garçons … et si on allait manger quelque chose ?

- Oh viiiii ! cria Nathan

- Maman elle a fait des crêpes tu crois ? me demanda Nicolaï.

Sa question me fit rire. Nico était le filleul d'Emmett et il semblait qu'il partageait avec lui son amour pour la bonne chaire.

- Allez hop ! Allons-y ! Laissez-moi le temps de mettre ma robe de chambre et nous irons dévaliser la cuisine.

Je quittais mon lit et les garçons en profitèrent pour s'en servir comme trampoline.

- Hey un peu de calme tous les deux.

- Dit, dit, Carlie tu peux nous faire l'avion ? demanda Nico

- Oh viii ! L'avion ! siteplais, siteplais, siteplais, renchérit Nathan.

Je ris et les attrapais, en plaçant un sous chaque bras.

- Il va falloir demander à maman de vous donner à manger, vous devenez trop lourd.

Les deux petits monstres pouffèrent de rire alors que je résistais à l'envie de lâcher un juron.

Les garçons se mirent à l'horizontal et produisirent des bruits de moteurs alors je me lançais avec eux à travers l'appartement, jusqu'à la cuisine.

Arrivés à destination, nous tombâmes sur un spectacle aurait dû être interdit aux plus jeunes. Bella et mon père, nos parents, étaient tout juste vêtus (application stricte du « 1 pyjama pour 2 »), enlacés l'un à l'autre, dans une position quelque peu équivoque.

Avec le temps et l'âge, on aurait pu espérer qu'ils arrêteraient de se comporter comme deux adolescents mais c'était peine perdue.

Habitués à ce genre de scènes, les garçons placèrent leurs mains devant les yeux, de façon parfaitement synchronisée, et je levais les miens au ciel.

Mon père rit et se détacha de sa femme.

- Regardez qui voilà ? Mes trois empêcheurs de tourner en rond préférés, dit-il en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers nous et m'allégèrent de mon fardeau en prenant chacun un garçon dans leurs bras.

L'un et l'autre m'embrassèrent au passage, des gestes d'affections dont j'avais du mal à me passer. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que ces marques d'affection ont beaucoup joué sur ma décision de faire mes études à New-York.

La nouvelle avait déclenché un tôlé dans la famille. En intégrant l'université de Columbia, j'ébréchais la longue lignée de Cullen, diplômé d'Harvard. Une lignée qui comptait 8 générations d'après mon grand-père, mais ça restait à prouver. Mon père avait bénit Bella de lui avoir offert deux chances de sauver son honneur. Cette blague lui avait valu une claque derrière les oreilles de la part de celle que je considérais comme ma mère. Mais je n'imaginais pas quitter ma famille pour aller m'installer sur le campus.

Certains profs m'avaient encouragé en me disant que c'était une expérience à vivre, de quitter ses parents, de devenir autonome mais comment aurais-je pu quitter ma famille alors que je venais tout juste de la retrouver ? Mon père avait râlé pour la forme mais je savais qu'il était heureux que je reste à la maison. Bella quand à elle avait clairement manifesté sa joie, d'autant plus que j'avais entrepris d'étudier la littérature.

- Et si on mangeait des crêpes ? propose Bella.

Les garçons crièrent de joie.

Ah ! Parce que vous étiez entrain de faire des crêpes ? Demandais-je, pince-sans-rire.

- Bella rougie largement, et mon père rit.

- Viens-là toi, me dit-il en me crochetant le cou et en me collant à lui.

Pour me défendre, je me mis à le chatouiller, vite suivie par Nicolaï qui était encore dans ses bras.

Bientôt cet appartement qui avait été si triste raisonna de rires et de cris de joies.

J'aurais été incapable de me passer de tout cela, de mon père, de ma mère, de mes deux petits frères et tout cet amour que nous partagions.

Nous formions une famille, telle que je l'avais rêvé durant tan d'année, une famille pleine de bonheur.

Les années de souffrance et de rédemption étaient terminées.

FIN

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Et voilà, c'est (presque) fini !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je posterais un chapitre qui rassemblera plusieurs éléments, des petites scènes qui ne sont pas dans l'histoire et que vous vouliez connaitre, mais aussi des éléments nouveau, qui font suite à cet épilogue.**

**Une façon de dire au revoir à chacun des personnages de cette fiction.**

**Avant de vous laisser, je fais un petit rappel des publications **

*** Suite et fin (définitive) de Rédemption : la semaine prochaine**

*** 1****er**** Dossier Secret du USS California (non, ce n'est pas qu'une légende) : la semaine prochaine**

*** Prologue de « Arizona Dreamin' » : posté le 25 avril**

**Et c'est tout pour le moment !**


	32. Last moments of Redemption

**Last moments of Redemption**

_**Voici une petite série d'OS qui vont définitivement clôturer Rédemption. **_

_**Ils se suivent chronologiquement, à vous de les replacer dans l'histoire. Y arriverez-vous ?**_

αξα αξα αξα

**POV Edward**

2 jours que je l'ai revue.

2 jours qu'elle ne me quittait plus, du moins en pensée.

J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, à ses cheveux, à sa peau, à ses yeux.

Ces yeux qui m'avaient manqué à un point que je le réalisais tout juste.

Je voyais bien les regards inquiets de Carlie, mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Qu'au lieu de me libérer, revoir Bella n'avait fait que renforcer des sentiments que le pensais avoir chassé depuis bien des années ? Je la soupçonnais de bien trop vouloir que je me rapproche de Bella pour lui faire un tel aveu.

Je tentais, en vain, de me concentrer sur les dossiers posés sur mon bureau. Mon téléphone portable, posé tout près semblait me dire «Appelle-la ! Appelle-la !».

Las de tout cela, je quittais mon bureau, histoire de changer d'air.

Dans le couloir, je croisais Benjamin, «Benji», l'une des nouvelles recrues du cabinet qui travaillait pour moi.

— _Et bien Benji, on traine dans les couloirs ?_

— _Non-maitre Cullen, je vous cherchais. J'ai les informations que vous m'aviez demandées,_ me répondit-il en me tendant un épais dossier.

Je compulsais rapidement le dossier.

— _Toutes les infos sont fiables ?_ Lui demandais-je .

— _Je les ais toutes vérifiées et elles le sont._

Je le regardais attentivement.

C'était un jeune loup fraichement sorti de Harvard qui ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves et d'après ce que je pouvais constater jusque-là, il était d'une efficacité redoutable.

— _C'est bien Benjamin, c'est de l'excellent travail._

J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

— _J'aimerais que tu me trouves un numéro de portable_, lui demandais-je.

— _Celui de ?_ demanda-t-il tout en sortant son smartphone, prêt à prendre des notes dessus.

— _Isabella Black, née Swan._

— _OK, c'est pour quelle affaire ?_ demanda-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

— _C'est personnel_, lui répondis-je sèchement.

Il releva la tête et sa surprise se lut sur son visage, avant de laisser place à un petit sourire narquois.

Ce petit trou du cul ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Le dossier que venait de me fournir Benjamin me permit de m'occuper l'esprit jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, moment où mon téléphone sonna, m'annonçant que j'avais un message. Un message de Benjamin.

Isabella Black, née Swan

555-xxx-xxxx

Je regardais le message tout en ne sachant pas précisément ce que j'allais faire. D'un mouvement du pouce je sélectionnais «composer» le numéro.

Ce n'est que lorsque la première tonalité retentit que je réalisais ce que j'étais réellement en train de faire. J'avais un quart de seconde pour réagir : raccrocher ou continuer sur ma lancée. Mon cœur s'emballait et je me pétrifiais lorsque j'entendis sa voix.

— _Allo ?_

Je pris une seconde pour respirer.

— _Bella ? C'est Edward_.

Je n'entendis rien en retour.

— _Excuse-moi_, l'entendis-je dire d'une voix étouffée, comme si elle avait posé sa main sur le micro de l'appareil .

— _Tu n'es pas seule ?_ Osais-je

— _Non, en effet_, me répondit-elle avec agacement.

— _Je peux te rappeler si ça t'arrange ?_ Lui proposais-je tout en sachant que je n'aurais jamais le courage de rappeler .

Elle soupira.

— _Que veux-tu Edward ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement, partagée entre exaspération et appréhension.

— _Parler. Je veux juste parler, Bella. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait possible de se voir ?_

— _Se voir ?_ répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— _S'il te plaît…_

— _Je n'en sais rien…_

— _Bella …_

À cet instant je réalisais que j'étais prêt à la supplier pour qu'elle m'accorde ne serais-ce que quelques minutes.

— _D'accord_, finit-elle par répondre . Au MOMA (ndrl : Museum of Modern Art) dans deux heures.

— _Euh… OK, j'y serais… _

Je lui avais à peine répondu qu'elle avait déjà raccroché.

Une angoisse sourde prit possession de mon corps.

2 h.

Dans 2 h, j'allais la revoir. J'ignorais ce que j'allais lui dire, la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'était qu'il fallait que je la revoie.

Je regardais ma montre.

16 h 30

Carlie n'était pas à la maison, elle passait la journée avec les filles d'Aro, et ne rentrerait qu'après le diner. J'avais donc tout mon temps devant moi. Je refermais le dossier que j'avais sous les yeux, rangeais mon bureau et rentrais à la maison me changer.

.

**POV Bella**

Je réalisais doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Edward.

Edward Cullen venait de m'appeler. Il voulait me voir et je lui avais donné rendez-vous !

J'étais folle !

Et pourtant, mes jambes me portaient aussi vite que possible vers mon appartement. En moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru, je me retrouvais devant ma penderie aussi nerveuse qu'une adolescente se préparant pour son tout premier rencard.

J'étais partagée entre appréhension et excitation. La première me semblait logique, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer la seconde.

Pourquoi la perspective de me retrouver seule à seule avec Edward m'excitait-elle autant ? [N/A : ne vous en faites pas les filles, je vais lui faire un dessin ! et elle va comprendre pourquoi !]

Je ne me l'expliquais définitivement pas.

J'arrivais avec 5 minutes d'avance au MOMA mais Edward était déjà là. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques secondes à peine pour le repérer.

Sa haute taille était mise en valeur par un long manteau noir qui se détachait sur les baies illuminées du hall à travers lesquelles il semblait fixer le petit jardin du musée.

Je profitais de mes quelques minutes d'avance pour l'observer, l'admirer. Mais comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, il se retourna et son regard accrocha directement le mien.

Et ce fut, à nouveau, comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait.

Rien d'autre que lui et moi.

Comme soumise à une force magnétique, j'avançais vers lui, sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure que je me rapprochais.

— _Bonsoir_, me dit-il lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

— _Bonsoir…_ lui répondis-je de façon égale.

— _Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté que l'on se voit._

— _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait_, lui répondis-je du tac au tac même si mon subconscient me hurlait que j'aurais tout fait pour lui.

Mais ma réponse sembla le peiner, car son regard se voila.

— _Je suis désolé_, me dit-il de sa voix douce et grave qui m'avait faite chavirer plus d'une fois par le passé.

Il était désolé… mais qu'avais-je à répondre à cela ? Moi aussi ? Moi pas du tout ? Ou alors un peu des deux ?

Pour résoudre mon problème, je hochais simplement la tête, sans dire le moindre mot, mais tout en gardant mon regard rivé au sien.

— _Et si nous allions faire un tour ?_ me proposa-t-il finalement pour mettre fin à ce silence gênant qui s'était installé entre nous.

Il avança et je le suivis.

Le MOMA avait bien changé depuis ma dernière visite et j'aimais les nouvelles collections qui y étaient présentées.

— _Qu'en penses-tu ?_ me demanda Edward en s'arrêtant devant une toile complètement bleue.

— _Klein ?_ Lui demandais-je et il hochât positivement de la tête.

Je soupirais

Je n'avais jamais été très fan des monochromes, les trouvant vide de sens et d'émotion.

— _C'est… bleu… _

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward sourire. Il ferma même les yeux. Il semblait se retenir de rire.

— _J'avais oublié que toi et l'art moderne n'étiez pas de grands amis… _

Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur la toile.

— _Pourquoi avoir choisi le MOMA ?_ me demanda-t-il finalement.

— _Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au Metropolitan_, lui répondis-je honnêtement. (N/A : c'est le musée où sont allés Edward et Carlie et où Edward et Bella avaient leurs habitudes)

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa, comme s'il cherchait à mettre mon âme jour.

— _Tu y es retourné depuis… _

Instinctivement, des images de nos visites dans ce musée me revinrent en mémoire… et visiblement, je ne devais pas être la seule si j'en croyais le regard d'Edward.

— _Oui_, lui répondis-je finalement._ J'y suis retourné… une fois…_

Il hocha de la tête, avança vers une autre toile et je le suivis.

— _J'y suis retourné aussi… avec Carlie …_

Sur le moment j'eus envie de lui répondre que je savais, que je les y avais vus, mais que j'avais eu trop peur, trop mal, pour pouvoir les approcher.

Mais je me tu et préférais poser une question qui me brulait les lèvres.

— _Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?_

— _De quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en retour, visiblement surpris par ma question.

— _À propos de… nous… pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle savait ?_

Edward haussa légèrement les épaules.

— _Carlie a sa propre logique, mais je pense que c'est par crainte qu'elle n'a rien dit. Elle t'aime_ _beaucoup, tu sais, me dit-il tout en se tournant vers moi. _

— _C'est réciproque, c'est vraiment une gamine extra._

— _Je sais… même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, beaucoup trop de temps._

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et poursuivit sa route à travers le musée.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant plus d'une heure à parler d'art, de Carlie et à évoquer à demi-mot ce que nous avions vécu.

Ou bout d'une heure, mon estomac cria famine et Edward m'invita à diner.

Et je me sentais incapable de lui dire non.

À mesure que les minutes passaient, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui je pouvais passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien.

Le repas se passa divinement bien, bien mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer il y a quelques jours, quelques heures même.

Après dîner, il tint absolument à me raccompagner, j'eus beau protester de toutes mes forces, mais il tint bon.

Et c'est donc ainsi qu'il me raccompagna jusque devant la porte de mon immeuble.

— _J'ai été heureux de passer cette soirée avec toi_, me dit-il tout en restant à une distance raisonnable de moi.

— _Étrangement… moi aussi._

Je le vis baisser la tête pour dissimuler son sourire en coin si craquant, et lorsqu'il la releva, son regard s'encra au mien.

— _C'est bien que l'on ait pu parler… on devrait recommencer, qu'en dis-tu ?_

Je me retrouvais incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, d'émettre le moindre son, tant le regard qu'il posait sur moi me bouleversait. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver plus de 17 ans en arrière, lorsque j'avais fait la connaissance de ce garçon si charmant et si beau.

J'avais beau ne plus être une gamine, il me faisait toujours ce même effet.

Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, je hochais de la tête et lui répondais d'une voix étranglée :

— _D'accord._

Son sourire s'agrandit et il tendit le bras pour prendre ma main.

Le contacte de ses doigts sur ma peau déclenchèrent en moi une vague de frissons. Et sans que je m'y attende, il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser tout en plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans le mien, me disant très clairement que s'il se contentait de ma main, cela ne l'empêchait pas de désirer de poser ses lèvres sur une (voir d'autres) partie (s) de mon corps.

J'en eus le souffle coupé et je sentis mon estomac faire un salto arrière (voire deux).

Il se redressa puis me fit à nouveau un de ses sourires en coin.

— _Tu m'appelles_, me dit-il tout en tournant les talons, avant de s'éloigner dans la rue.

Je le regardais s'éloigner nonchalamment avant de me retourner vers la porte de mon immeuble pour l'ouvrir. Au moment la porte se déverrouilla, ce fut comme si quelque chose en moi fit de même.

J'enfonçais mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau à la recherche de mon portable. Lorsque je l'eus enfin trouvé, je recherchais le numéro qui m'avait appelé en fin d'après-midi, et rappelais son propriétaire.

Au bout de deux sonneries, il décrocha.

— _Oui ?_

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain soir ?_ lui demandais-je tout de go.

En attendant sa réponse, j'en oubliais même de respirer.

Je regardais dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée, je le vis se retourner et sourire.

— _Pas grand-chose, pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour avant de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

— _À toi de me le dire…_

De là où j'étais, je vis son sourire s'élargir.

αξα αξα αξα

**POV Edward**

Une fois, n'est pas coutume, je me retrouvais à arpenter les rues de Manhattan. Marcher m'avait toujours permis de réfléchir.

Je quittais tout juste les locaux du procureur de New York où j'avais une réunion avec l'une de ses assistantes, Victoria Hunter. Une charmante rousse qui ne manquait pas d'humour.

Nous étions à une semaine de l'échéance concernant le procès intenté contre le dispensaire Ste Marie et il devenait de plus en plus évident que j'allais le remporter sans grand problème.

Mme Hunter s'en était elle aussi rendu compte et nous avions cherché à parvenir à un accord, bien qu'Aro préfèrerait que nous allions jusqu'au procès, histoire de démontrer à tous l'efficacité du cabinet, dans toutes les conditions. Il faut dire que l'image du cabinet en aurait plus que besoin.

J'avais toujours pris Victoria Hunter pour une opportuniste qui cherchait, par tous les moyens, à atteindre les sommets de la hiérarchie puis faire carrière en politique, mais la femme que j'avais découverte était bien différente de celle dont je me faisais l'idée.

C'était une femme qui recherchait la justice à tout prix, quitte à utiliser des méthodes peu recommandables, mon équivalent féminin en quelque sorte.

L'une des choses qui me confortaient dans mon choix de travailler dans le privé était le confort de mon bureau et l'inconfort de ceux du service public. La salle de réunion était glaciale et voyant Victoria frissonner, je retirais ma veste de costume et la lui mettait sur les épaules.

Elle me lança un regard surpris.

— _Et bien, une telle galanterie me surprend chez vous, Maitre Cullen._

Je lui offris l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

— _Que voulez-vous, c'est ainsi que ma mère m'a élevé._

Elle me sourit en retour.

— _Je pourrais presque croire que vous cherchez à me séduire. _

Mon sourire s'élargit.

— _Vraiment ? et aurais-je une chance ?_

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

— _Oui… très certainement_, me dit-elle, _mais cela serait à vos risque et péril puisque mon mari risquerait de vous faire la peau rien que pour le fait d'y avoir pensé._

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire.

— _J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. Mais ne soyez pas déçue… je n'ai aucunement l'intention de tenter ma chance, mon cœur est déjà pris._

Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil et me regarda attentivement.

— _Sérieusement ? Alors comme ça le cœur du célèbre Edward Cullen n'est plus à prendre. _

Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres en songeant à celle qui avait pris mon cœur.

— _L'on ne m'a pas lu mes droits, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait être retenu contre_ _moi._

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire avant de reprendre un air des plus sérieux.

— _Vous savez Edward, entre vos capacités en tant qu'avocat, votre renommée, votre charisme et vos moyens… vous pourriez très aisément devenir le prochain procureur de New York aux prochaines élections._

Je m'adossais à mon tour et la regardais.

— _Moi ? Procureur ? _

Je laissais échapper un rire sans joie.

— _Je crois que nous avons trop travaillé pour aujourd'hui._

Les lèvres de Victoria s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

— _C'est possible… mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être sérieuse. Pensez-y, et sachez que si vous décidiez de vous lancer dans la bataille, je serais à vos côtés pour me battre._

Elle se leva et me rendit ma veste avant de sortir.

— _Oh !_ dit-elle en se retournant sur le pas de la porte, _j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer celle qui va rendre folles de rage la moitié des femmes célibataires de Manhattan_.

Elle sourit à nouveau et s'éclipsa.

Je pensais encore à tout cela lorsque je me retrouvais face à un immeuble que je connaissais bien.

Je sonnais à l'interphone et, étant attendue, la propriétaire m'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qui s'y trouvait.

Je montais les étages quatre à quatre et donnais quelques coups brefs contre la porte de bois qui me faisait face.

Elle s'ouvrit quasi immédiatement et, sur l'instant, tous mes soucis s'évanouirent. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je ne pus résister longtemps à l'idée de gouter celles de la femme qui me faisait face.

— _Tu m'as manquée… _lui dis-je tout en entrant dans sont appartement.

— _À moi encore plus,_ me répondit-elle tout en repoussant mon manteau et la veste de mon costume.

Une fois débarrassé de ce surplus, je l'enserrais de mes bras et lui prouvais qu'elle m'avait manqué bien plus qu'elle ne croyait… jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit familier.

Elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour grogner un «fichu estomac» qui me fait rire.

— _Ne te moque pas Cullen !_

— _Loin de moi cette idée Swan_, lui répondis-je tout en caressant sa joue. _D'ailleurs, moi aussi je suis affamé._

— _Vraiment ? Et tu crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser cette faim ?_

— _Bella ? Ne m'envoie jamais de texto me proposant de venir mangers si tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut dans ton garde manger !_

Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose qui puisse te satisfaire me répondit-elle tout en me lançant un regard équivoque qui fit réagir une partie de mon anatomie bien plus basse que mon estomac.

Elle allait finir par me rendre fou !

Le pire était probablement que j'en étais heureux.

— _Installe-toi, les lasagnes seront prêtes dans 10 minutes_, me dit-elle tout en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Je me laissais tomber sur son canapé et repensais à ce que m'avait dit Victoria Hunter.

Procureur… moi ?

Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'ambition politique et être procureur était un sérieux pas dans cette direction.

Qu'en penserait Bella ? Qu'en penserait Carlie ? Et mes parents ? Ma famille ? Auraient-ils suffisamment confiance en moi pour me soutenir dans une telle démarche ? Avais-je suffisamment confiance en moi moi-même pour entreprendre une telle démarche ?

— _Edward ?_

J'ouvrais les yeux et mon regard se posa sur Bella, qui se tenait face à moi avec deux assiettes fumantes dans les mains.

Je me levais immédiatement et les lui prenais des mains.

— _Laisse-moi t'aider._

Je pris donc les assiettes et les déposais sur la table basse en verre.

— _Est-ce que ça va ?_ me demanda-t-elle

— _Euh… oui, ça va, ce n'est rien, juste une drôle d'idée qui me trotte dans la tête._

— _Tu veux en parler ?_ me demanda-t-elle tout en s'installant à côté de moi.

J'aimais cela, pouvoir parler.

Pendant des années, je n'avais pu m'ouvrir à personne. J'étais en froid avec ma famille et elle n'était pas là. Depuis que nous avions recommencé à nous voir, il y a de cela un peu moins de 15 jours, c'est l'une des premières choses que nous avions fait parler.

D'elle.

De moi.

De Carlie aussi.

— _Cette après-midi, j'avais une réunion avec l'assistante du procureur, Victoria Hunter._

— _Victoria Hunter ? la superbe rousse que l'on voit dans les journaux ?_

— _C'est elle._

— _Hum… une très jolie femme…_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin.

Elle était jalouse, et j'adorais ça.

— _C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, les photos ne lui rendent même pas justice, c'est une femme adorable et surtout adorablement mariée et superbement heureuse en ménage._

Je finis ma phrase en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de ma douce, histoire de mettre un peu plus de force à ce que je venais de dire.

Bella rougit, consciente de s'être fait avoir.

— _C'est d'ailleurs très agréable de pouvoir travaille, enfin, avec une femme qui ne se sent pas obligée de vous draguer à longueur de temps. Toujours est-il qu'elle a abordé un sujet qui me travaille depuis…_

— _De quoi s'agit-il ? _

Je prenais quelques secondes afin de trouver la meilleure approche.

— _Tu penses que je ferais un bon procureur ?_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

— _Ça te surprendrait tan que ça ? _

— _Euh… oui… un peu…_

— _Tu penses que je n'en serais pas capable ? Que je ne serais pas à la hauteur d'un tel poste ?_

— _Non ! non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste que… aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais eu d'ambitions politiques et que le poste de procureur est un poste hautement politique. Mais si tu venais à être élu, je suis certaine que tu ferais un excellent procureur, il n'y a pas plus obstiné que toit dans tout Manhattan, limite teigneux, je dirais même._

Elle acheva sa tirade avec un sourire diabolique.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Cette femme aurait, peut-être, un jour ma peau. Mais sans elle je n'étais rien.

αξα αξα αξα

**POV Bella**

Je m'éveillais doucement, savourant le contact du corps chaud allongé contre le mien.

Edward.

Et dire que nous nous étions retrouvés il y a à peine un mois dans des conditions qui n'étaient pas vraiment idéales, il faut bien l'avouer.

Puis rapidement, très rapidement, notre relation avait évolué à une vitesse phénoménale. Il y a un mois, nous étions prêts à nous faire la guerre, il y a trois semaines, nous retrouvions des rapports civilisés et à peine quelques jours plus tard, mes lèvres retrouvaient, d'elles-mêmes, le chemin qui menait aux siennes.

Puis, la veille, notre histoire avait pris un autre tournant.

Il m'avait invité à venir dîner chez lui, précisant que Carlie n'était pas là, puis… après dîner, la soirée avait pris un tournant beaucoup plus intime et j'avais retrouvé mon Edward.

Le sentir contre moi, en moi, avait été comme si je m'étais retrouvée moi-même.

Comme si, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais complète et comblée.

Tout cela pouvait donner l'impression que nous allions trop vite, que tout allait trop vite, mais j'avais surtout l'impression que tout se mettait justement en ordre. Que chaque élément retrouvait la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Nous ne vivions pas un bouleversement, juste un retour à la normale.

Je sentis Edward s'éveiller à son tour. Sa prise se resserrant autour de moi en était la preuve. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était, mais je m'en contre fichait. Seuls les bras d'Edward autour de moi comptaient.

Mais ce moment de bien être fut interrompu par un claquement de porte qui acheva de réveiller Edward.

— _Merde, Carlie !_ Bougonna Edward tout en se levant.

J'en profitais pour lorgner sur son corps nu alors qu'il tentait d'enfiler un jean.

La vie était injuste. Si passé 30 ans, les femmes commençaient à se faner, il n'en allait pas de pair pour les hommes et loin de là. Je trouvais Edward plus beau encore à 38 ans qu'il ne l'était à 21. C'était un homme, un vrai, et cette simple pensée me fit frémir toute entière.

Edward sortit de la chambre uniquement vêtu de son jean.

Grâce à la porte entrouverte, je pus entendre leur discussion.

— _Elle est là c'est ça ?_ demanda Carlie visiblement sur les nerfs.

En entendant sa voix, je me rendais compte combien elle me manquait. Cela faisait plus de 15 jours que je ne l'avais pas vue. En tant que nouveau prof dans le lycée, je devais suivre 3 semaines de stages, 3 semaines durant lesquelles je ne pouvais assurer mes cours.

Mais je me demandais bien de qui elle pensait parler en disant «Elle», avait-elle quelqu'un de particulier en vue?

Edward m'avait certifié qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer entre nous et qu'il faisait tout pour l'induire en erreur.

— _Si la question est de savoir si je suis seul alors la réponse est non_, lui répondit calmement Edward.

J'entendis les pas de Carlie se rapprocher de la porte et j'étais pétrifiée.

Je remontais la couette de façon à me couvrir le mieux possible. Je voulais que Carlie soit mise au courant pour nous deux, mais certainement pas comme ça, pas en me retrouvant complètement nue dans le lit de son père.

La situation serait bien trop humiliante.

— _Carlie, ce qui relève de ma vie privée, et surtout la partie la plus intime de celle-ci, je tiens à ce que cela reste privé. À partir du moment où tu n'es pas concernée, je n'ai aucune explication à te donner._

Il y avait été fort et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Cette situation était désespérante pour Carlie. La vie sentimentale de son père avait un impact direct sur sa vie et elle avait le droit de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Mais pas ainsi.

Je n'entendis pas de bruit, Carlie semblait s'être figée derrière la porte.

— _Ne t'occupe pas de cette partie de ma vie Carlie, reprit Edward, ou alors je pourrais commencer à me poser des questions sur Jacqueline. N'oublie pas que je fréquente des menteurs à longueur de journée Carlie, je sais très bien reconnaitre un mensonge lorsque j'envois un._

Jacqueline ?

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une Jacqueline. À moins que…

Carlie aurait un petit ami et le cacherait à son père ?

Je souris à cette idée. Décidément, ces deux-là se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

J'entendis les pas furieux de Carlie dans le couloir et peu après, j'entendis un violent claquement de porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et céda le passage à un Edward totalement dépité.

Il avança vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber.

Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— _Je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle est comme ça… tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé… j'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien, la personne la plus minable de la terre._

— _C'est probablement ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là, il faut dire que tu n'as pas été tendre_, lui répondis-je tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

— _Bella … tu sais bien que je ne peux rien lui dire, si je le lui disais, ma famille serait au courant dans l'heure et alors… _

— _On aurait plus la paix avant au moins une décennie, du moins pas temps qu'Alice serait sur cette planète._

Je sentis son corps tressauter, secoué par un rire silencieux.

Je le regardais avec tendresse.

Dieu que je l'aimais. Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans lui si longtemps ?

Ma conscience me précisait que je n'avais pas vécu, uniquement survécu.

Il se redressa et passa ses bras autour de moi. Automatiquement je m'y lovais et laissais échapper un soupire de bien-être auquel il me répondit par un baiser déposé sur le sommet de mon crâne.

— _Il faudra bien le leur dire un jour ou l'autre de toute façon_, admis-je.

— _Et si tu venais avec moi pour le réveillon de Noël_, me proposa-t-il soudainement.

Surprise, je me redressais et quittais, ses bras (a regrets).

— _Quoi ? Pour Noël ? Si vite ? Non, non, non, Edward, c'est une fête de famille !_

— _Et bien justement ! _

— _Non… c'est beaucoup trop tôt… _

— _Bella … que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un mois, est-ce que cela changera quelque chose entre toi et moi ?_

— _Non, mais… c'est toi qui ne voulais rien dire_, l'accusais-je, avec une certaine mauvaise fois.

— _Je sais, mais c'était uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils se mêlent de tout cela, je ne voulais pas que nous soyons soumis à la moindre pression extérieure, mais voir Carlie ainsi… _

— _Et si elle réagissait mal au final ?_ lui demandais-je, complètement paniquée à cette idée.

Edward plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

— _Bella, ça n'arrivera pas pour la simple et bonne raison que Carlie n'attend que ça. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure n'est due qu'au fait qu'elle est persuadée que la femme que je fréquente n'est pas toi._

— _Comment peux-tu en être certain ?_ lui répondis-je.

— _Parce que j'ai beau être le pire des pères, je connais quand même ma fille et je sais aussi qu'elle a tout fait pour me pousser vers toi. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera ravie si tu venais passer le réveillon avec nous. _

— _Et le reste de ta famille… tu sais comment a réagi Rosalie…_

Edward soupira de contrariété.

— _Je me fiche de ce que peut bien penser ma famille, mais je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas que l'on nous voie ensemble._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

— _Quoi ? Mais non, certainement pas !_

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward.

— _Voilà qui est mieux_, le dit-il tout en se penchant pour m'embrasser et en glissant ses mains sous la couette.

Le contacte de son corps contre le mien me rendit dingue et j'oubliais rapidement mes derniers doutes.

Rien ne comptait en dehors d'Edward, Carlie et moi. Et si Edward me certifiait que tout irait bien avec Carlie, alors je ne pouvais que le croire.

αξα αξα αξα

**POV Edward**

Bella m'inquiétait.

Elle paraissait anxieuse et j'en ignorais la raison.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle habitait officiellement avec nous et j'appréhendais le fait qu'elle puisse avoir des regrets.

Alors que nous allions nous coucher, je craquais.

— _Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Elle me lança un regard désespéré et soupira.

— _Si encore je le savais_, me répondit-elle.

— _C'est à cause du déménagement ? Tu… _

— _Non ! Non… ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis très heureuse d'habiter avec vous deux, «officiellement»,_ dit-elle en mimant des guillemets pour le «officiellement», car il est vrai que depuis un mois elle n'avait que rarement regagné son appartement.

— _Que ce passe-t-il alors ? tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

Je me faisais réellement du souci pour elle.

— _C'est là que ça ne va pas_, me dit-elle tout en se désignant. _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis ballonnée, j'ai des sensations d'étouffement… je ressens comme un malaise, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi et ça m'agace._

— _Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Carlisle_, proposais-je.

— _Non… je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec ton père … brrr_, en parlant elle simula un frisson et se blottit contre moi.

Je la serrais contre moi et lui embrassait la tempe.

— _Tu devrais consulter malgré tout, ce n'est peut-être rien, c'est peut-être dû au stress du déménagement, ou à autre chose…_

— _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour si peu Edward._

— _Bella, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas m'en faire, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…_

Elle me fit taire en plaçant son index sur mes lèvres.

— _Chhh … ne dit rien de plus Edward… j'irais chez le médecin demain dans la journée, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi si tu veux, ainsi tu seras rassuré, et demain soir, nous passerons une merveilleuse St Valentin, tu es d'accords ? _

— _Plus_ _que d'accord_, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

J'avais encore du mal que nous allions passer ensemble notre première St Valentin…

.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, je l'accompagnais chez le Dr Gerandy, qui était un vieil ami de mon père et notre médecin à Carlie et à moi.

— _Et bien Bella, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Dites-moi donc ce qui vous amène._

Bella lui énonça calmement ses symptômes, toujours persuadée que ce n'était rien. Mais, à mesure qu'elle parlait, je vis le visage du médecin se fermer et mon angoisse grandir.

— _Et bien… je crois que pour commencer, nous allons vous faire une prise de sang et selon les résultats nous aviserons_, proposa-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Le Dr Gerandy sortit du cabinet de consultation et appela l'une des infirmières qui se chargea de faire la prise de sang de Bella. Chose qui ne fut pas aisée puisque cette dernière ne supportait pas la vue du sang.

Une fois que ce fut fait, le Dr Gerandy revint nous voir.

— _Très bien, je vais envoyer les échantillons sanguins de Miss Swan au laboratoire voisin et nous aurons les résultats dans une heure environ._

— _Ça ne pourrait pas aller plus vite ? Demandais-je ._

— _Non, malheureusement. Une heure est le minimum que je puisse vous offrir._

Je me résignais à devoir attendre.

— _J'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose_, annonça Bella, _que je n'ais pas subit tout cela pour rien !_

Elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à encaisser la prise de sang.

Je secouais la tête et l'entrainais à ma suite, la ramenant à la maison.

L'heure qui suivit fut la longue de ma vie.

— _Edward, je t'en prie calme toi et arrête de faire les cent pas, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher._

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, mais ne put m'empêcher de remuer nerveusement la jambe.

Bella laissa échapper un nouveau soupir exaspéré lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Comme monté sur ressort (on reconnait bien là le frère d'Alice), je sautais sur le téléphone.

— _Allo ? _

— _Edward ?_

— _Oui ?_

— _J'ai les résultats des analyses de Bella, pouvez-vous me la passer._

Bien décidé à ne pas être mis de côté, j'activais le haut-parleur du téléphone.

— _Bella ?_ demanda le médecin.

— _Je vous écoute docteur._

— _Très bien, j'ai les résultats de vos examens et mes soupçons se sont révélés fondés… _

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

— _Vous êtes enceinte ma cher, toutes mes félicitations_, annonça fièrement le médecin.

Et ce fut comme si j'avais reçu un coup de masse sur la tête, j'étais complètement sonné.

Bella réagit plus rapidement que moi.

— _Enceinte ? Vous êtes sur ?_

— _Tout à fait, votre taux d'HCG ne ment pas._

— _De combien de temps ?_ Arrivais-je à articuler .

— _Oh, pas grand-chose, 2 à 3 semaines si j'en crois les analyses. A quand remonte vos dernières règles ?_

— _Oh euh… hésita Bella._

— _12 janvier_… bougonnais-je me souvenant particulièrement de la frustration que j'en avais ressentie. _Ce qui fait que tu as déjà deux de retard_.

Bella prit mal ma réflexion.

— _Désolée de ne pas être aussi précise que toi !_ S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très furieuse après moi.

— _Bon…_ intervint le médecin visiblement gêné, _je vais vous laisser. Bella je vous attends en début de semaine dans mon cabinet de façon à ce que je puisse programmer d'autres examens et des compléments alimentaires. Bonne fin de journée et… joyeuse St Valentin_, osa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Une fois la communication coupée, je raccrochais le téléphone.

— _Edward, je…_ commença Bella

— _Chhhht_, lui dis-je tout en la bâillonnant d'un baiser et la prenant dans mes bras .

Je collais mon front au sien et la prenais dans mes bras.

— _Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver_, souffla-t-elle.

— _Bella … ce n'est rien… _

Elle se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte.

— _Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est rien Edward ? Je suis enceinte non d'un chien ! est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

Je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris par les épaules.

— _Ça veut dire que l'on va avoir un bébé Bella … _

Elle me regardait comme s'il venait de me pousser un troisième œil au milieu du front.

— _C-comment fais-tu pour rester aussi serein ?_

— _Je n'en sais rien_, lui répondis-je avec toute l'honnêteté du monde.

La dernière fois que j'avais appris une telle nouvelle, j'avais cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je n'avais ressenti que colère et même rage contre ce petit être qui allait bouleverser ma vie.

Mais à cet instant précis, je ne ressentais rien de tout cela. Au contraire, sentait en moi se développer un sentiment radicalement différent, mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais heureux ou pas.

Mais doucement, cette petite idée se faisait une place dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

J'allais être papa.

J'allais avoir un bébé avec Bella.

Un petit bout d'elle, un petit bout de moi.

En fait, la nouvelle était bien trop énorme pour que je puisse l'assimiler complètement.

Face à moi, les joues de Bella étaient inondées de larmes.

— _Chhht mon ange, ça va aller,_ lui dis-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

— _C-comment p-peut-tu en être s-si sur_, hoqueta-t-elle.

Je me décollais légèrement d'elle et plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, essuyant de mes pousses les larmes qui coulaient encore abondamment.

— _J'en suis sur parce que tu n'as rien de grave, tu es juste enceinte, ma Bella. Nous allons avoir un bébé, un petit bout de toi, un petit bout de moi. Un petit être merveilleux qui ne nous donnera que de la joie et quelques cheveux blancs._

Bella rit à cette image et se colla contre moi, continuant à vider toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et la berçais comme une enfant.

Mon portable sonna.

Un message de Carlie.

_* je vs laisse fêter la St Valentin un peu plus tôt je reste chez grand-mère. À demain*_

Je souris.

— _C'est Carlie_, annonçais-je à Bella, elle va chez mes parents. _Elle va être dingue quand elle va apprendre ça._

Bella se redressa contre moi, le visage dévasté par les larmes.

— _E-elle n'en voudra pas ?_

J'étais à deux doigts de rire, mais je me contentais de sourire.

— _Tu rigoles ? Elle va être folle de joie. Elle va avoir une petite sœur._

— _Ou un petit frère_, précisa Bella en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

Je plaçais mes mains sur les siennes.

— _Je t'aime ma Bella._

Bella ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer mes mains.

.

Cette nuit-là, je réfléchis longuement à ce qu'allait devenir ma vie.

J'allais devenir papa certes pour la seconde fois, d'un point de vue technique, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment assumé ce rôle auprès de Carlie.

Là, tout aller être différent. J'attendais déjà ce petit être autant que j'avais redouté la naissance de Carlie.

Nous n'aurions pas besoin de déménager puisque nous avions une chambre supplémentaire. Nous avions prévu de la transformer en bureau, mais nous allions devoir nous débrouiller autrement.

Une petite chose me dérangeait.

Cela pouvait paraitre anodin, surtout à notre époque, mais ce petit détail me dérangeait vraiment.

Je me dégageais délicatement de la douce emprise de Bella et me rendais dans le dressing. J'en refermais les portes avant d'allumer la lumière qui y était installée.

Je tirais mon tiroir à chaussette et le sortais de son emplacement. Je le posais par terre de façon à pouvoir avoir accès au compartiment situé au fond.

C'était un compartiment très spécial dont l'ouverture ne se faisait qu'en manipulant des languettes de bois situées en dessous.

Il n'était pas bien grand, mais suffisamment pour y entreposer des objets de petite taille.

J'y avais entreposé ce qui m'était le plus cher.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Un soldat de plomb que m'avait offert mon grand-père, une mèche des cheveux de Bella que j'avais religieusement conservés dans un mouchoir, quelques papiers importants tels que mon testament et l'acte de reconnaissance de Carlie.

S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ces deux papiers lui seraient indispensables. Je n'avais pas épousé sa mère et j'avais donc dû attester devant témoins qu'elle était bien ma fille, même si normalement le test ADN aurait dû suffire.

Je relisais rapidement mon testament. Encore une chose que j'allais devoir modifier.

Enfin, l'objet le plus ancien que j'avais.

La bague de fiançailles de mon arrière-grand-mère.

Emmett avait hérité de celle de notre grand-mère, et l'avait offert à Rosalie.

Mon père m'avait confié celle-ci, il y a de nombreuses années de cela, en me demandant de l'offrir à celle qui fera battre mon cœur plus vite que tout.

Je souris.

Dans le fond mon père avait toujours été un grand romantique.

— _Edward ?_ m'appela la voix ensommeillée de Bella.

Je prenais la bague et remettais le tiroir à sa place avant de sortir du dressing.

— _Je suis là mon cœur._

— _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? il est…_ elle regarda le radioréveil posé sur la table de nuit, _3 h 30 du matin._

— _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

La culpabilité se lut sur son visage et je la rassurais d'un baiser.

— _Ne te préoccupe pas de cela mon cœur, j'ai bien trop de choses qui me trottent dans la tête pour pouvoir dormir._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans le dressing ?_ me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— _Je cherchais ceci_, lui répondis-je en lui montrant la boite.

— _Edward, me dit-elle sur un ton menaçant, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Je lui souris et m'installais à côté d'elle. J'allumais la lampe de chevet et ouvrait la petite boite en cuir noir.

— _C'est la bague de fiançailles de mon arrière-grand-mère, la grand-mère de Carlisle_, lui dis-je en lui montrant l'anneau de platine serti de diamants blancs et roses_. Carlisle me l'a donnée il y a des années en me demandant de l'offrir à celle que j'aimerais plus que tout au monde. Je l'avais presque oubliée. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais par la donner à Carlie ou la confier à celui qui aurait l'audace de venir me demander sa main._

Je sentis Bella sourire à côté de moi.

— _Mais depuis quelques jours… je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, à ce que j'avais promis à mon père lorsqu'il me l'avait confiée._

Je me tournais vers elle et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

— _Bella … je ne vais pas te dire que ce que je m'apprête à faire n'a rien à voir avec la nouvelle que nous avons apprise cette après-midi…_

— _Edw …_ tenta-t-elle de m'interrompre, mais je l'en empêchais en plaçant mon indexe sur ses lèvres.

— _Laisse-moi finir Bella, je t'en prie. Tu pourras me hurler dessus après si le cœur t'en dit, mais laisse-moi finir._

Elle hochât docilement la tête et me laissa continuer.

— _Le bébé n'a pas influencé ma décision, il n'a fait que la hâter. Je pensais attendre le printemps, que les cerisiers du parc soient en fleurs, mais d'ici là tu ressembleras sans doute déjà à une montgolfière…_

Bella me donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule et j'éclatais de rire, mais face à son regard noir je n'eus d'autre choix que de me ressaisir.

— _Bella, je sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui ces histoires de mariages n'ont plus vraiment_ _d'importance ou que l'on pourrait très bien se marier après la naissance du bébé, mais… lorsque Tanya a annoncé sa grossesse, elle a tout fait pour que je l'épouse, tout comme sa famille. Mais j'ai toujours refusé et ma famille a soutenu ma position d'autant plus qu'Alice était certaine que si Tanya obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'un accident se produise peu après et que le bébé ne voit jamais le jour. Mais lorsque Carlie est née, j'ai dû faire un nombre incalculable de démarches pour qu'elle soit reconnue comme ma fille. La procédure en elle-même n'est pas simple, mais la faire pour un enfant que l'on n'a pas désiré la rend quasiment ignoble. _

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle était perdue.

— _Là où je veux en venir, c'est lorsque ce petit être viendra au monde, je veux qu'il reconnût comme mon fils ou ma fille, qu'il soit l'enfant de ma femme. Je veux que, tous les quatre, nous formions une famille. Même si c'est déjà le cas dans nos cœurs, je veux que cette famille soit reconnu par tous et d'un point de vue légal. Que veux-tu, j'y peux rien, je suis avocat, le côté légal des choses j'ai ça dans le sang._

Bella rit à travers les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues.

— _Bella … je t'en prie, accepte de devenir ma femme, puis que de toute façon tu es déjà la mère de mes enfants._

Bella laissa échapper un sanglot plus fort.

— _Edward… je crois bien que c'est l'une des pires demandes en mariage de l'histoire de l'humanité, mais… je t'aime et moi aussi je veux que nous formions une vraie famille, dans tous les sens du terme alors oui, je veux bien être ta femme. _

Je sentis mon cœur exploser de joie et avec la plus grande des émotions, je passais à l'annulaire gauche de Bella, cette bague qui n'attendait qu'elle.

Nous restâmes un moment enlacés sans dire un mot

— _Edward… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…_

— _Quoi donc ?_ lui demandais-je légèrement inquiet.

— _J-je ne suis pas certaine de supporter la préparation d'un mariage avec Alice et Esmée … je… je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage, je…_

Je ris doucement.

Comment lui en vouloir ?

— _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça mon cœur, je n'en ai aucune envie non plus, la seule chose que je veux c'est toi et rien d'autre. Mais il y a un moyen très facile d'échapper à ma mère et Alice. _

— _Vraiment ? Lequel ?_

— _Las Vegas ! _lui annonçais-je fièrement.

— _T'es malade ? Elles vont nous tuer si l'on fait ça !_

— _Sauf que l'on a un argument de poids_, lui dis-je tout en caressant son ventre encore plat.

— _Tu es diabolique_, me dit-elle tout en m'embrassant.

— _Je sais…_

Elle rit, mais s'interrompit rapidement.

— _Il y a un problème Edward…_

— _Lequel ?_

— _Je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher mon état très longtemps, tu connais ta mère, elle a un 6e sens pour ça. Je suis certaine qu'elle le saura dès qu'elle me verra._

Je grimaçais.

Elle n'avait pas tord et alors nous n'aurions plus de contre poids à moins que…

— _À moins que la prochaine fois qu'elle te voit tu sois déjà une femme mariée_, lui annonçais-je fièrement.

— _Edward, ta mère habite à un pâté de maison de là ! _

— _Je sais, fais moi confiance._

Je me retournais et attrapais le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit et composais le numéro de la compagnie aérienne privée que je connaissais.

— _VIPairlines, que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Cullen ? _[N/A : la présentation du Nº ça marche aussi pour les portables]

— _Je voudrais affaiter un avion pour Las Vegas._

— _Bien sûr monsieur, pouvez-vous me donner le nombre et le nom des passagers s'il vous plait ?_

— _Nous serons 3, Isabella, Marie Swan, Carlie, Ella Cullen et Edward, Anthony Cullen._

— _Très bien monsieur, l'un des passagers est-il mineur ?_

— _Oui, Carlie, mais je suis son père et seul tuteur._

— _Très bien monsieur, pour quand souhaitez-vous le départ ?_

— _Demain, en fin de matinée._

Je vis Bella ouvrir de grands yeux.

— _Très bien monsieur, je vais communiquer le plan de vol à la tour de contrôle et vous confirmerais l'heure de décollage par mail._

— _C'est parfait au revoir._

Et je raccrochais.

— _Demain ? Mais tu es malade ?_

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

— _En effet, complètement fou, de toi. À présent dort mon amour, je vais m'occuper de tout._

Je l'embrassais et quittais le lit pour allumer l'ordinateur de mon bureau.

Il me restait tan de choses à faire… et dans moins de 24 h, Isabella Swan deviendrait, enfin, ma femme.

αξα αξα αξα

**POV ?**

J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où j'avais posé les yeux sur son visage d'ange. Elle n'était alors qu'une gamine et j'étais en couple, mais surtout, c'était la fille de mon patron.

Alors, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter et j'ai réussi à la faire, pensait près de 4 ans jusqu'à ce jour où je dus me rendre jusque chez eux.

La famille n'était pas là, elle était seule à la maison et lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit, elle ne portait qu'un micro short en jean en large t-shirt dont le col dénudait l'une de ses épaules.

À l'instant, où je ma vis, je me doutais que les minutes qui allaient suivre allaient être terribles, mais lorsque mon regard croisa le sien… je su que c'en était fini de moi.

Et pourtant… depuis 6 mois que nous nous fréquentions régulièrement, ce n'était que du bonheur, même si nous devions le cacher aux yeux de tous.

**POV Carlie**

4 ans que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, 4 ans qu'il était présent dans chacun de mes rêves et 4 ans qu'il m'évitait soigneusement.

Au final, j'avais dû prendre le taureau par les cornes et le forcer à se montrer.

Avec l'aide de ma mère et de ma marraine, ainsi que d'Heidi, la secrétaire de mon père, je lui avais tendu un piège duquel il ne pourrait pas se sortir.

Bella avait réussi à emmener papa et les garçons sur la côte pour le weekend, me laissant seule à la maison.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour le faire craquer et quelques heures pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, depuis quatre longues années.

Et depuis… je vivais sur un petit nuage.

Seules les «femmes» de ma vie étaient au courant. Ma mère, ma grand-mère, ma marraine et ma tante avaient toutes les quatre approuvé mon choix, mais l'approbation la plus forte vint de «Jacqueline».

Jake, qui était revenu vivres aux USA peu après le mariage de mes parents avait complètement craqué pour mon petit copain qui, Dieu merci, était lui, 100 % hétéro !

Le seul point noir de cette histoire avait un nom : Edward Cullen … mon père.

Il avait beau connaitre mon amour depuis des années, j'ignorais comment il réagirait s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement entre nous.

Avec le temps, le père froid et indifférent était devenu un vrai papa-poule hyperprotecteur.

Mais encore une fois, j'allais devoir prendre les choses en mains et faire face, d'autant plus qu'à présent j'avais un sérieux atout dans ma manche.

Habillée d'un élégant tailleur gris, je me rendis donc à son bureau, chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite du fait de la proximité de celui de mon père.

Mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes.

Sans attendre une réaction de la part de la secrétaire postée devant la porte tel un chien de garde, j'entrais dans ledit bureau et refermais la porte derrière moi.

Son regard bleu se posa sur moi et je me sentis fondre.

— _Mlle Cullen ? Que puis-je pour vous ?_ me demanda-t-il avec ce ton détaché qu'il utilisait avec ses clients.

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

— _Et bien maitre… le sujet est délicat voyez-vous…_

— _Vraiment ? Vous m'intriguez. Quel point de la législation de notre beau pays peut bien vous poser problème ._

— _Et bien… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la législation qui me pose un problème_, lui répondis-je tout en lissant ma jupe crayon qui moulait mes cuisses telles une seconde peau.

Je vis ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet du désir.

Incapable de résister, il se leva brutalement de son fauteuil et alla verrouiller la porte du bureau avant de revenir vers moi.

Sa démarche était celle d'un félin fondant sur sa proie et cela me rendait dingue.

Il me poussa jusqu'à son bureau et me fit m'y assoir.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes genoux et remontèrent sous ma jupe, la remontant par la même occasion.

— _Carlie … tu vas me rendre complètement dingue …_

— _C'était bien dans l'idée_, lui répondis-je alors que mon souffle se faisait plus rare.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec force.

J'étais bien avec lui, dans ses bras. Je savais que notre différence d'âge dérangerait certaines personnes – il avait été le premier à m'en faire la remarque, mais je m'en contre fichais.

L'amour n'a pas d'âge et j'étais assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions.

Les caresses et baisers se firent plus poussés et de longues, et délicieuses minutes plus tard, j'étais certaine que plus jamais il ne verrait son bureau de la même façon.

Il m'avait en suite portée jusque sur le canapé qui occupait l'un des pans de mur de la pièce.

J'étais blottie dans ses bras et il me caressait distraitement les cheveux.

— _Au fait, tu es juste venue pour… me dire bonjour ?_ me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit fondre.

— _En fait non… pas vraiment, enfin, pas uniquement._

Il leva les sourcils, visiblement intrigué.

— _Ma grand-mère organise un grand repas pour l'équipe de papa et je suis venu te dire que ta présence était souhaitée ou du moins que ton absence ne serait pas tolérée,_ lui répondis-je avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

— _Mais pourquoi ? Je ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe de campagne !_

Je me mordis la lèvre et levais vers lui des yeux pétillants de joie.

— _Maintenant si ! Victoria vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle devrait accoucher au moment des élections. Tu seras son assistant pour commencer puis, lorsque sa grossesse sera plus avancée, tu la remplaceras…_

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

— _Ça semble te surprendre._

— _Un peu oui, ton père ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir que j'intègre son équipe lorsqu'il s'est lancé dans l'aventure._

Je soupirais.

— _Mon père t'adore ! Si tu avais été une femme, maman aurait vraiment eu des raisons d'être jalouse. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne parle de toi. Et je sais de source sure qu'il compte t'emmener avec lui s'il est élu._

— _Tu sembles sure de toi…_

— _Parce que je le suis ! Et comme dirais maman … comme ça on restera en famille…_

Je le sentis se tendre.

— _Ta mère est au courant… pour nous ?_

— _Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! Tout comme ma grand-mère, ma marraine, ma tante et… Jacob…_

— _Jacob ? L'ex-mari de ta mère ?_

— _Lui-même, d'ailleurs tu lui plais beaucoup._

Il eut un sourire qui ressembla bien plus à une grimace.

— _Je devrais en être flatté non ? Mais… depuis quand sont-ils au courant ?_

— _Oh !_ Je détournais le regard et rougissait légèrement. _Euh… et bien… depuis le début…_ finis-je par lui répondre avec un sourire innocent .

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel tout en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

— _Et ils n'ont rien dit ?_

— _Non, à propos de quoi aurait-il pu dire quoi que ce soit ? Tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et mon père a beaucoup d'estime pour toi – et crois-moi, c'est un sacré argument. _

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, mais je l'interrompis.

— _Objection votre honneur ! si tu fais encore référence à notre différence d'âge, je te préviens, je te démembre et je te brûle en suite !_

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

— _Il n'empêche que la différence est là… _

Je me redressais et me mettais à cheval sur ses cuisses de façon à lui faire face.

— _Nous n'avons que 8 ans d'écart, ce n'est tout de même pas la mort non ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que 16 ans ? J'en ai 22 et j'estime être en âge de fréquenter qui bon me semble. _

Il afficha un sourire crispé.

— _J'ose à peine imaginer la réaction de ton père si nous étions sortis ensemble lorsque tu avais_ _16 ans._

Je repensais avec nostalgie à cette époque qui avait marqué un tournant dans ma vie.

— _Franchement… je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit. À cette époque nos rapports étaient totalement différents et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait pu m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Le truc c'est que c'est moi qui aurais bloqué, à 16 ans… jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de sortir avec un gars de 24 ans !_

— _Petite fille raisonnable…_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant e m'embrasser dans le cou.

— _Alors ? Tu viendras ?_ Lui demandais-je .

— _Où ?_ me demanda-t-il à son tour, visiblement très concentré sur la tâche qu'il effectuait, à savoir embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau qui était à sa portée.

— _Chez ma grand-mère._

— _Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le choix !_

— _Oui, ça, je le sais, mais est-ce que tu y viendras… avec moi ?_

Il se redressa et encra son regard dans le mien.

— _Tu es vraiment certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

— _Hey ! Ça fait plus de 6 mois que l'on est ensemble et j'en ai marre de me cacher comme une_ _adolescente ! Le principe de Roméo et Juliette a son charme, mais à force c'est lassant. D'autant_ _plus qu'avec la campagne tout le monde va être sous pression et que si nous devons encore nous_ _cacher, ça deviendra invivable._

Il me caressa tendrement le visage.

— _Carlie … la voix de la sagesse… _

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau jusqu'à ce que je me dégage.

— _Alors ?_

— _Oui, je viendrais. _

Je souris, victorieuse.

**POV Nicolet**

Chez Ran-mère c'était trop rigolo !

Quand Carlie et arrivée y' avait Benzi avec elle.

Elle est jolie ma grande sœur et c'est elle qui est la meilleure pour raconter les histoires comme maman.

Mais quand Benzi il a fait un bisou de namoureux à Callie papa il n'est devenu tout rouse, tout rouse comme une tomate. Mais maman elle lui a fait les gros yeux comme à moi et à Nat quand on fait des bêtises.

Mais moi aussi je le naime bien Benzi, c'est mon copain !

Papa il a été ronchon quand maman elle lui a fait les yeux noirs, mais moi je sais pas pourquoi parce que papa il le naime bien aussi Benzi.

C'est trop compliqué les grands !

Mais le mieux c'était après parce que avec Benzi et Callie on est allé au parc après et au parc on a vu mon namoureuse à moi et Nat.

Haïdi elle est trop belle. Zane aussi est trop belle, mais moi je préfère Haïdi et même que quand je serais grand comme papa je me marierais avec Haïdi.

**POV Carlie**

Je respirais à nouveau.

Tout s'était bien passé. Papa avait bien failli piquer une crise lorsque Benji m'avait embrassé, mais maman avait su le retenir.

En fin d'après-midi, nous avions emmené les jumeaux à central parc. Du haut de leur cinq ans, rien ne comptait plus que ça pour eux. Sauf peut-être les jumelles et ça tombaient bien puisque nous devions les y rejoindre.

C'était l'amour fou entre ces quatre là, et ce depuis le début.

Dès qu'Heïdi et Jane avaient pu les prendre dans leur bras, elles en étaient totalement tombées amoureuses.

Maman en avait bien ri.

— _Haïdi ! Zane !_ avaient-ils hurlé en voyant mes amies et le pire est probablement que ces dernières n'étaient pas restées sans réagir. À se demander qui était les plus âgés.

Elles avaient à peine pris le temps de nous dire bonjour qu'elles étaient parties jouer avec les garçons à leur jeu favori : le jeu des espions.

Je les soupçonnais de vouloir faire de mes petits frères des espions en herbe. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles avaient été recrutées par la CIA à leur sortie du lycée que ce devait être le cas de tout le monde, non ?

À nouveau seul avec mon homme je le poussais vers un banc où je le fis s'assoir avant de m'installer sur ses genoux.

Ses bras m'enserrèrent quasi automatiquement et je posais ma tête dans son cou, gardant malgré tout un œil sur mon quatuor préféré.

— _Ça ne c'est pas trop ma passé au final… je suis toujours en vie._

Je souris.

— _Encore heureux ! _

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

— _Je t'aime Carlie_, me dit-il d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

Cette déclaration fit exploser mon cœur.

Il m'aimait… c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait.

— _Je t'aime aussi Benjamin,_ lui répondis-je, au bord des larmes, avant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse.

Enfermée dans notre bulle de tendresse et d'amour, je fus surprise par les cris de mes petits frères.

— _Oh ! les zamoureux, y font des baisés baveux ! Oh ! Les zamoureux, y font des baisés baveux !_

Je souris contre les lèvres de Benjamin, mais ne m'en détacha pas pour autant.

Le bonheur était doux et j'espérais le conserver pendant longtemps, très longtemps.

αξα αξα αξα

_**Et voilà ! C'est définitivement fini maintenant**_

_**Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, Carlie fini avec Benjamin, vous savez, celui qui a trouvé le numéro de portable de Bella quelques années plus tôt ^^**_

_**le prochain chapitre d'Arizona Dreamin devrait être posté dimanche… très tard dans la nuit (en gros vous l'aurez lundi matin o^_^o)**_

_**Bizz à toutes **_

_**EstL**_


	33. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


End file.
